Instituto de Vampiros
by pascualaplop
Summary: Bella llega al Instituto Volterra...un instituto de Vampiros, alli se encuentra con Los Cullen...algo desenfrenado esta por suceder. calificado M por proximas escenas. Es mi primer fic por favor sean buenos! E
1. Prologo

Esta Fic esta inpirado en la Saga de Stephanie Meyer, ninguno de sus personjaes me pertenece

Este e smi primer fic..sean buenos por favor!

**Prologo**

Durante mis años de vida humana siempre tuve la inquietud de que manera uno se sentía enamorado. Luego de mi transformación ya habían pasado mucho tiempo, y esa inquietud no parecía ya importar, era solo un deseo me dije , creyendo de que a lo mejor podría desaparecer.


	2. El choque

Esta fic esta inpirado en la gran sga de Stephanie Meyr, solo la histria pertenece ami, todos sus personajes a la autora

por favor dejen reviews!

Aqui va el primer capitulo

**Bella Pov**

**Capitulo 1: El choque**

Todavía no había amanecido, ni siquiera se sentía la brisa helada de la mañana. Mi presa ya había saciado la sed, no quedaba sequedad. La luna todavía se reflejaba e iluminaba el sendero donde me encontraba. Diez años, habían pasado diez años de mi transformación, y aunque dicen que uno olvida rápidamente la vida humana, yo todavía recordaba y me aferraba a la esencia de mi pasado. Quería sentir, sentir algo más. El día en que mi vida de mi muerte, había sido muy extraño y violento. Recuerdo que cuando me levante aquella mañana, una leve corazonada llego a mi. Recuerdo que tenia un novio, se llamaba Jacob, nunca le quise tanto como novio, mas era mi amigo. Ese día me fue a buscar como cada mañana a mi casa, para dirigirnos al instituto, pero note inmediatamente en su mirada que tramaba algo. Había partido el auto cuando no me di cuenta que se encontraba sobre mi. Trataba de besarme, tocarme, arrancar mi ropa. Yo sentía sus manos en mi cintura, mis pechos. Le gritaba, exigiendo que me soltara, pero el no reaccionaba, era casi primitivo, lo abofeteaba, pero parecía que eso mas lo enloquecía.

-¡Jacob! , ¡Basta!, no quiero – le gritaba en medio de mis sollozos. Sentía su aliento sobre mi, sus manos desesperadas, quería escapar, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡No!, ahora no te me escapas Bella, tu… ¡eres mi novia!, me debes complacer – gritaba mientras arrancaba mi camisa y golpeaba mi rostro.

- Jacob… ¡Para!... ¡Para el auto!- Chille y en cuestión de segundos un venado se cruzaba con nuestro auto, causando el descontrol del coche en la carretera.

Desperté mareada, mi vista se encontraba nublada, todavía estaba en el auto, este había chocado contra un árbol, se formaban pequeñas llamas en su delantera, había sangre por todas partes, mire a Jacob, trate de despertarlo, pero su rostro estaba demacrado, lleno de sangre, no tenia pulso, no reaccionaba.

-Despierta…Jacob… ¡Despierta!- Gritaba. El olor de la sangre me tenía desesperada, necesitaba salir del carro. Me saque el cinturón, sintiendo un agudo dolor en mi abdomen, entonces me percate que el choque había causado un efecto en mí, un metal se había incrustado en mi abdomen. Chille de dolor. Pero no podía quedarme allí, el fuego empezaba haciéndose más fuerte, Respire lo más fuerte que pude, tratando de inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y saque el fierro de mi cuerpo. Creí que cada parte de mi vida se extinguía con el dolor mientras lo expulsaba. Pero debía ser valiente, no podía morir. Tenia que vivir. No importaba a costa de que. Tenia que sentir, tenia que conocer el amor, no podía morir sin haber experimentado alguna emoción en mi vida. Abrí la puerta y casi agonizando Salí. Los primeros pasos fueron espantosos, trataba de aferrarme a ramas y arbustos, apenas caminaba, sentía mis huesos rotos y fracturados, un líquido caliente recorría casi todo mi cuerpo, en especial mi abdomen. Trate de gritar, pero no podía, solo gemía en mi interior. Escuche sonidos, me debía estar acercando a la carretera. Camine lo mas rápido, aguantando los dolores y calambres que mi cuerpo sufría. Salí, encontrándome con el camino. Movía un brazo, tratando de hace señas, mientras el otro se posaba sobre mi vientre. Rogaba que apareciera un auto y como un milagro a mis plegarias, apareció uno. El auto paro y yo caí al cemento. Unos brazos gentiles tomaron de mí. No lograba ver su rostro, solo sentí unas manos heladas tocándome la frente. Sentía que desmayaba, que iba a dejar toda mi vida atrás, mi padre, mi madre, no podía aguantarlo. Tenia que vivir. Solo fue un susurro que alcance a modular, pero sentí que depositaba toda mi fé en aquellas palabras.

- Sálvame…por favor…no me dejes ir…

Luego oscuridad y un dolor desgarrarme le cuello.

**Bueno y que les ha parecido ..pronto subire el segundo y sera mas largo ok?**


	3. Mi hermana

Capitulo 3: Mi hermana

**Hola bueno subo el capitulo tres ..este ha quedado mas larguito..ojala que les guste..pronto subire el cuarto...porfavor dejar reviews. Esta historia es inspirada en la saga de Stephanie meyer. Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece , solo la historia.**

**Este capitulo lo dedico ami hermaniata quien deberia estar conmigo y no tan lejos.**

**Consejo musical: leer el capitulo escuchando big girls dont cry...de fergie :)  
**

**Capitulo 3: Mi hermana**

¡Bella!, es hora de que arregles tus cosas, en una hora partimos- hablo Jane desde el primer piso.

Tenia que armar mi maleta lo mas rápidamente, tomaba mis pertenencias guardándolas con dificultad, ya que era demasiado apegada a mis cosas, en especial a mis libros y música. Creo que mi pieza en realidad parece biblioteca, esta llena de libros desde las clásicas novelas, hasta libros de ciencia y matemáticas. He tenido bastante tiempo para leer y adecuarme a mi nueva vida. Había vivido con Jane durante los diez años desde mi conversión. Ella había sido muy buena conmigo, casi teníamos la misma edad, claro: edad humana. Ella solo tenía 25 y yo 17, no había mucha diferencia y se había unido a mi como una hermana mayor. Vivimos en Canadá, Alaska y en varias localidades heladas, nunca mucho tiempo en la mismos ciudad. Puesto a que la dieta de Jane era mucho mas distinta a la mi, ella bebía de humanos y yo no, lo cual era muy extraño, pero ella me había dicho que existía una promesa entre ella y mi conversor, la cual era que yo solo me debía alimentar de animales. Nunca me dijo quien era ese rostro que me había salvado. Yo no lo insistí. La verdad que sentía una gran urgencia por saberlo, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle. Pensaba que se molestaría y se sentiría frustrada y molesta. Al fin y al cabo ella se había hecho cargo de mi y no el vampiro que me había convertido.

Jane era muy especial, no solo por lo hermosa y deslumbrante que era, si no por lo bondadosa. Tenía el cabello en forma de melena de un castaño muy claro. Su rostro en forma angelical, pálida con los labios carnoso y grandes ojos, parecía un cuadro de Botacelli. Era ágil esbelta y poderosa. Por lo mismo un día llego Aro, un perteneciente ala familia Vulturi que se uniera a ellos, eran una especie de realeza entre los vampiros, ella no pudo negarse y me ofreció quedarme en el instituto de Volterra. Digamos que este instituto no era un instituto común y corriente. No solo por el hecho de que solamente para vampiros, si no que no enseñaban ninguna materia básica de uno regular.

Su énfasis era como controlar tus habilidades, los sentidos y los poderes que algunos vampiros tenían. Jane me contaba que el instituto recibía a pocos alumnos, eran bastantes elitistas. No permitían neófitos, admitían cualquier tipo de dieta, pero solo existía un día de caza, los Vulturis controlaban aquel recinto y no se apiadaban de nadie que rompiera las reglas o se negara a ingresar.

Solo quedaba un día para el inicio de clases y la verdad que me sentía con mucho entusiasmo, no conocía a muchos vampiros y necesitaba nuevas amistades. Incluso podría encontrar un compañero, aun no dejaba la ilusión de encontrar a alguien. Yo sabia que era atractiva para lo vampiros, Jane siempre decía que mi olor era casi humano, muy emborrachador y que lo chicos iban a quedar babosos, además que mi cuerpo era demasiado atrayente. La verdad, yo no negaba mi belleza, pero las vampiras resaltábamos en la multitud. Yo tenia mi cabello castaño y caía sobre mis hombros formando unas pequeñas onditas en las puntas, mi piel era muy palida, demasiado para parecer humana, mi rostro era estilizado, con forma de corazón, mis pómulos resaltaban pero no tanto como mis ojos, no eran dorados, ni negros como la mayoría de los vampiros, si no que eran marrones, lo cual era mas atrayente para los chicos, podía pasar casi inadvertida como humana. Mi cuerpo era lo menos atrayente, a diferencia de las vampiros que había conocido, todas eran divinas físicamente, sacadas de revistas de modas o deportes, en cambio yo era bastante regular, esbelta, firme , no muy alta, pero no bajita , en realidad mi infraestructura calzaba mas con un humano que con un vampiro.

- Bella, por favor, apúrate, Aro a ha llamado, tengo que llegar lo mas rápido a Volterra- exclamo Jane

- No te preocupes hermanita, ya tengo todo listo- le dije cargando una maleta muy grande en mi brazo. Ella me miro con asombro, y hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- Bien, entonces, vallamos!- exclamo sonriendo . – Hey! Bella!, maneja tu por favor yo tengo q escribir unos papeles en el auto.

- Claro, no te preocupes, le dije recibiendo las llaves mientras me las lanzaba. Me reí por lo bajo, aunque ella quisiera manejar, yo no se lo iba a permitir, amaba demasiado mi coche para que otro lo condujera. Era un BMW M6, negro, descapotable. Jane me lo había regalado cuando pude contener la sed por los humanos. Recuerdo que me había felicitado tanto por no caer en la tentación de la sed. Yo sabía que ella bebía de humanos. Pero no era mala como los otros vampiros. Podía controlar bastante su sed, solo bebía de personas moribundas en los hospitales haciéndose pasar por enfermera o doctora. Que manera de reírme cuando la vi por primera vez con un traje de enfermera. Ella era mi familia y la adoraba.

Durante el viaje cantaba y me reía con mi hermana, pero su rostro denotaba algo mas que alegría, esto me tenia preocupada. Lo reflejaba en su mirada. No quería hacerle demasiadas preguntas ni presionarla, pero yo la miraba atenta tratando que se diera cuenta por si sola que yo había notado que algo extraño pasaba. Fue entonces que hablo, sin ni siquiera yo abrir mi boca.

- Bella, tengo que decirte algo- comenzó con los ojos llenos de angustia- Cuando me una a los Vulturis no creo que podamos vernos…ellos no me lo permitirán.

Un escalofrió corrió por mi cuerpo, ¿Porque me quitaban al único ser que adoraba?, mi hermana mayor. Ella continúo hablando.

- Bella ..quiero que sepas que te quiero, eres mi hermana pequeña, ahora vas a entrar al instituto y crecerás mucho, serás mas fuerte y poderosa- exclamo con una clara voz de pena- Tu encontraras allá…tu origen, ahí se encuentra quien te transformo- dijo tratando de respirar. Yo sentía calambres por mi cuerpo cuando dijo esto, no podía creerlo después de diez años iba a conocerlo al fin. Una leve alegría se asomo, pero recordé de inmediato que Jane se alejaba de mí.

-Jane no entiendo porque no nos podemos ver, tu eres mi hermana, yo…te necesito- le dije demostrando mi debilidad. Ella sonrió y me tomo de la mano.

- Bella , Félix esta allá, yo he estado separad de el durante 10 años, cuidándote a ti, tu te cuidaras bien, yo lo se, aparte con la ayuda de tus maestro conocerás tu poder. Yo la mire incrédula, después de 10 años, no existía ningún rastro de que yo tuviera alguna cualidad extraordinaria, pero Jane siempre lo creyó.- Yo se que tu posees uno, solo que no te has dado cuenta- termino la frase acariciándome la mano. M e dolía que me dejara, era lo único en el mundo para mi, pero la entendía, ella cuido de mi, se sacrifico y ahora debía ser feliz y aunque me doliera desprenderme de mi familia, tenia que hacerlo.

- Te quiero hermana- le dije abrasándola, hundiendo mi cara en su pelo, quería registrar su olor en mi olfato.

- Yo también, tonta Bella. – Dijo riendo.

Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo ahora, pero agradecí no tener esa cualidad. No podía demostrarle a Jane lo mal que me sentía, ella se alejaba, pero yo tenia que ser fuerte y dejarla ir. Muchas pensamientos recorrían mi mente: Volterra, nuevos conocidos, descubrir si tenia algún poder y conocer a mi creador.

Estábamos cerca de Volterra así que no demoraríamos mucho en llegar. Notaba el entusiasmo de Jane cuando entramos ala ciudad. Ella y Félix habían estados separados por mucho tiempo. Recuerdo como Jane me hablaba de su amor, su relación provocaba cierta envidia, claro de la sana, por ella.

- Ya es hora Bella- susurro Jane con una sonrisa- Se que algún día te volveré a ver. Yo también lo sabia, pude ver su ansiedad, era mejor que terminara pronto, le sonreí y encendí el motor. Antes de que me diera cuenta Jane se había ido.

Conduje adentrándome en las estrechas calles de Volterra, divise el instituto, por las descripciones que me había dicho Jane unos días antes. Era antiguo, como un castillo abandonado, de color terracota deslavado. Para mi sorpresa ya habían llegado la mayoría de los estudiantes. Una fila de autos lujosos se formaba para entrara la aparcamiento. Me preguntaba como la gente no salía, ni le llamaba la atención. Creo que estaban acostumbrados a los turistas.

Estacione mi coche en el estacionamiento y me dispuse sacar la maleta. Note que la variedad de autos era atractiva, esto provoco una inmensas ganas de subirme a todos y probar los motores, amaba la velocidad era mi adicción.

Quería conocer a nuevas personas y entablar amistades, obtener cosas que no había logrado conocer durante mi vida humana ni de vampiro, solo Jane me conocía, y estando lejos de ella, necesita un confidente.

Recorrí el aparcamiento y me di cuenta que varios ojos se encontraban posados en mi, vi a un chico paliducho incluso hacer un gesto para que me acercara a el, pero lo ignore, tenia un aspecto de busca problemas y no quería tener algún inconveniente en mi llegada.

Ingrese a una salita, para darme cuenta que unas pulsaciones se acercaban. Era una mujer joven, de cabello rubio desteñido y facciones duras, usaba un traje de dos piezas color verde oscuro y se dirigía con un café en la mano a un mesón. ¿Como no lo sabia?, era una recepcionista de un instituto de vampiros, no lo podía creer.

-Bien- dijo la mujer- Quien necesite mapas, horarios y el numero de habitación acérquense- note que no tenia miedo, incluso era directa y cortante. Unos vampiros con pintas de intelectuales se reían por lo bajo. Yo me acerqué y le pedí lo que había ofrecido.

- Tu nombre- pregunto moviendo su cabellera, llegando directamente su olor. Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba por un segundo.

- Isabella Swan – le respondí tratando de no respirar. ¿ es que no se daba cuenta del peligro en que estaba?.

- Isabella, acá están tus papeles, tu día de caza será el jueves, puedo notar que tienes un poco desde- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- gracias…adiós- le dije ¿ Como una humana podía intimidar tanto?. Trate de no pensar en ella mientras buscaba mi habitación. Fue tanto lo que me impacto, que no me di cuenta que choque contra alguien botando mi maleta y desparramando too su contenido al suelo. Fue entonces cuando le mire y por primera vez sentí que el mundo se me daba vueltas.

**Pues con quien se habra encontrado bella?...me encanta Jane...quiese darle una vuelta a su personaje..creando a una comprensiva hermana. que les parecio?**


	4. Habitacion 38 A

Hola acá subo el cuarto capitulo, por favor dejar Reviews…

**Hola acá subo el cuarto capitulo, por favor dejar Reviews…**

**Esta historia esta inspirada en la saga de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Nota: Tema musical para escuchar mientras lees el capitulo**

**Goodnigth moon de Shivaree**

**Capitulo 4: Habitación 38 A**

**Bella POV**

Todo el interior de la maleta estaba esparcido en el pasillo. Rápidamente me dispuse a recogerlos. Pero sentí una intensa mirada sobre mi.

- Lo siento- musite. Si pudiera sonrojarme, lo hubiese hecho en ese instante- No me di cuenta respondí, deslumbrada por la belleza de su rostro. Pero algo sucedió, al principio una mirada de asombro pasaba por su rostro para después cambiar una mirada oscura. Vi como sus ojos variaban de una dorado intenso a un negro penetrante.

-Fíjate bien por donde caminas- Lanzo con indiferencia. Marchándose. dejándome sola recogiendo mis cosas. Para mi peor vergüenza, el pasillo se llenaba de mas gente observándome entre risillas. Maldito vampiro, pensé. En vez de ayudarme se marcho humillándome, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?. Una mano alcanzaba un libro del suelo y comenzó a meter mis pertenencias la maleta. Era una chica de pelo corto despuntado, delgadita y al parecer no muy alta. Ella sonreía amablemente mientras me ayudaba a ordenar aquél desastre.

-Gracias- le susurre- No me había dado cuenta del chico y choque, ojala que el hubiera sido igual de amable que tu- le hable sonriéndole.

- No te preocupes, mi nombre es Alice. Disculpa a mi hermano. A veces se comporta de una forma muy extraña. Es un sabelotodo.- explico moviendo su melena para todos los lados.

- Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella. Alice sonreía, ella me daba buena espina, se veía alegre y sincera. Distinta a muchos vampiros que conocía.

- ¡Vaya colección de libros que tienes!- exclamo caminado por el pasillo- No deberías haberlos traído, acá hay una gran biblioteca. Ella hablaba con naturalidad y gracia.

- ¿No eres nueva?, le pregunte, notando que ella tenia mucho conocimiento sobre el instituto. Ella sonreía mirándome extrañada.

- Claro que no, casi nunca reciben alumnos nuevos hasta que terminen los años de estudios. Tu eres la única alumna nueva. Debes ser muy especial. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía ser posible que yo fuera una alumna nueva, al parecer si todo era bastante distinto a un instituto normal. - ¿Cual es tu numero de habitación?- me pregunto abriendo bastante sus ojos.

- La verdad no lo se, pero supongo que dentro de algunos de estos sobres, indicara donde me quedare. Abrí uno y para mi suerte contenía una llave y un papel con el número de mi habitación. – Me quedo en la 38 A- finalmente respondí. Ella paro de caminar y se llevo un dedo ala frente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Alice, ¿que sucede?, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra?- pregunte nerviosa.

- Bella – ella se acerco- será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos- mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.- Me tengo que ir, pero te parece que mas tarde , ¿me pase por tu cuarto?, esté se encuentra en el tercer piso, por cierto.- me hablaba lanzando una mirada de suplica , mientras doblaba el labio, formando un puchero. Esto me provoco una risilla en mi interior.

- La verdad que quiero descansar- mentí, era imposible estar cansada- y quiero pensar un poco, tu sabes un poco de soledad. Pero mañana nos juntamos en el vestíbulo para ir juntas a clases, ¿esta bien?- le pregunte tratando de ser lo mas amable posible, sin que ella se ofendiera, por mi negativa.

- Claro- respondió sonriendo mas que antes- aunque tu no lo creas , presiento que nos vamos a ver mas seguido de lo que tu piensas.- musito , arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.- Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana, prepárate para acompañarme a comprar algo de ropa mañana, me grito doblando hacia uno de los ascensores.

No me costo encontrar mi habitación, se encontraba en el tercer piso, tal como Alice me había dicho. El pasillo de mi piso era bastante amplio e iluminado. En las paredes se encontraban cuadros hermosos, reconocí que uno pertenecía a Monet. El piso era de un color caoba claro y al final del corredor se encontraba un gran ventanal. Las paredes eran blancas, creando una sensación de amplitud. Me parecía más un hotel que un instituto. En las puertas brillaban unas pequeñas plaquitas, me acerque para poder distinguirlas mejor, note que indicaban los nombres de los residentes de cada habitación. ¿Nombres?, pensé que las habitaciones eran individuales, los vampiros éramos muchas veces agresivos e impulsivos, ¿como íbamos a poder convivir en un espacio tan cerrado?. 35 A 36 A, 37 A, por fin, 38 A, esta era mi habitación, al igual que todas las puertas anteriores esta también tenia una plaquita, me acerque para leer, los nombres:

_Isabella Swan_

_Edward Cullen_

Tuve que tragar saliva al leer esto, un chico, no lo esperaba., menos para un compañero de cuarto. Siempre había vivido con chicas, se me daba mucho mas cómodo. Pero un chico me ponía demasiado nerviosa, ni siquiera pensaba si el fuera guapo, si no que no toleraría, lo que significara vivir, con un hombre: desorden al máximo y una chica diferente cada día del año. Respire, sabiendo que no lo necesitaba, pero creaba en mi fuerzas y saqué la llave para abrir la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa la habitación se encontraba bastante ordenada, y era deslumbrante. Esta era amplia, con paredes de color blanco invierno, en una de ellas un televisor, que a mi parecer era bastante lujoso colgaba, frente a ella un sillón de cuero blanco se encontraba. Un piano negro lindaba con una de las esquinas frente a un hermoso ventanal, al lado de este se encontraba una chimenea que al acercarme note claramente que era de mármol. Sobre ella una acuarela brindaba colores y armonías suaves. Al parecer mi compañero ya se había instalado en la habitación, un bolso se encontraba en una mesilla al al lado del sillón, pero el no se encontraba en la cuarto. Habían tres puertas, en la mas cercana a mi ,brillaba una plaquita dorada, esta decía Isabella Swan, supongo que esta era mi habitación, me dirigí a la continua a la mía y decía Edward Cullen, por lo que supuse que la otra era solo el cuarto de baño. Abrí la puerta de mi pieza y me sorprendí aun mas, era exactamente de acuerdo a mis gustos, amplia con un ventanal que tenia vista la ciudad, una de las paredes era de color azul lavanda, mientras que las otras de un color arena. Tenía un closet amplio y grandioso, demasiado grande para mi gusto, jamás lograría llenarlo. Una mesita de descanso se encontraba en una equina. Mi cama se encontraba en medio de mi habitación, era amplia y cómoda, recuerdo haber exigido traerla, yo sabia que era muy extraño que una vampiro tuviera una cama, ya que no podíamos dormir , pero para mi era un lugar abrasado y acogedor. Frente a ella un tocador con un espejo biselado y flores de bronce adornaba mi cuarto. Sobre el minúsculas botellitas con diferentes fragancias, maquillaje y un florero con divinas hortensias. Era espectacular. Me llamaba la atención la forma en que conocían mis gustos, pero recordé que en una solicitud que había llegado hace meses a mi antiguo hogar, preguntándome por mis preferencias y gustos.

Deje la maleta en la entrada de dormitorio y me lance sobre mi cama y trate de descansar. Cerré mis ojos y tarareaba una nana que mi madre cantaba cuando yo era pequeña. Aunque yo sabía que era imposible dormir, siempre entraba en una especie de trance. Podía pasar horas así descansando.

Fue entonces cuando le oí entrar a nuestra habitación, pero el no estaba solo, se escuchaban risas y suspiros de una chica. No podía creerlo , lo único que esperaba que no pasara , sucedió. Pero no iba a tolerarlo, no lo iba a permitir. Este chico me tenía que conocer y saber que yo era su compañera y tenia que respetar mi espacio. Salí abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Me di cuenta que ya no había nadie. Escuche ruidos en la habitación y me dirigí a ella. Toque la puerta suavemente pero nadie salio. Un poco más fuerte, pero nada. M encontraba un poco irritada.

- ¡Edward Cullen!- chille- Soy tu compañera Isa…- el chico abrió la puerta fuertemente dejando que mi cuerpo cayera de boca la suelo. Levante mis vista y vi los mismos ojos que había notado en el pasillo. Esta ves eran mas dorados que negros y denotaban incomprensión y un leve enojo. En mis adentros paso la frase "si_ las mirada matasen"_.

- Parece que te gusta estar besándome los pies- hablo sonriendo burlescamente- Escuche una risita saliendo de una parte de su dormitorio. Yo me levante de inmediato y a la vez un poco torpe. Me puse frente a el tratando de mirarle lo mas intimidante posible.

- Claro que no- le respondí furiosa. ¿Quién se creía este chico?, era de los mas grosero. Pero definitivamente divino. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba con las leves luces que el atardecer detonaba. Bastante seductor, pensé, Era delgado pero definitivamente tonificado, su camisa blanca dejaba ver su musculatura. Sus ojos eran dorados viéndose irresistibles con la palidez de su piel.. Su rostro era maravilloso. Rasgos marcados entre la dureza y la suavidad. Si no tuviera que odiarlo definitivamente estaría loca por el. – Saca a esa chica de aquí- le exigí, tenia que ser fuerte- Vamos a poner ciertas reglas acá- hable con autoridad. El chico puso una mano en el umbral avanzando muy cerca hacia mi rostro. Su mirada era intensa y provocaba miles de cosquilleos en mi estomago. Yo comencé a respirar entrecortadamente. Di un paso atrás y dio uno hacia delante. Sonriendo hablo.

- Tanya, márchate- y sin darme cuenta una chica de cabellos castaños se acercaba a la puerta, su pelo estaba revuelto y se cerraba la camisa. Me miro de pies a cabeza, lanzándome una mirada de odio. Si ella creía que me iba a intimidar, estaba equivocada. Ella se acerco a Edward y le beso apasionadamente y se marcho lanzándome una ultima mirada de odio. Regrese mi rostro a Edward y este me miraba, pero sus ojos no eran tan oscuros como antes.

- Muy bien compañera- hablo. Su voz era aterciopelada, irresistible.-¿Quieres poner reglas?, porque yo no creo que te convenga- exclamo con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Veo que no, ya que se nota a lo lejos que eres un tipo insoportable. Limítate acercarte.- le exclame. Nunca había sido tan directa y confrontacional con alguien, me sorprendí a mi misma.

- Pues, aunque tu no lo creas- dio un paso- alejarme de ti no será un gran sacrificio- dijo sonriendo.

- Yo…- me había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué?- dijo mi nuevo enemigo. ¡Por Dios que guapo era!.- creo que entonces nuestra conversación ha terminado- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Me quede en la sala de estar perpleja, mientras el se alejaba su habitación. Me di cuenta que este año iba a ser complicado.

**Edward Pov**

No podía creerlo, ese olor me volvía loco. Era una fragancia floral que expelía su cuerpo. Una fragancia casi humana. Trate de recobrar el aliento, escuchaba a Alice hablar con la chica. Me senté en una banca. Todavía escuchaba la voz de mi hermana. Trate de concentrarme para leer la mente de la chica, pero tal como cuando chocamos en el pasillo, no podía su mente era como un papel en blanco. Su nombre era Isabella, pero le gustaba que le digieran Bella. Recordé que la chica que compartiría cuarto conmigo se llamaba así. Me estremecí. Durante casi un siglo siendo vampiro, nadie me había desconcertado de esa forma, era como un demonio ondeando sus fragantes cabellos frente a mí.

Escuche unas voces conocidas y vi a Tanya con sus hermanas riendo en el vestíbulo. Recordé que el verano pasado había insistido en tener algo conmigo. Creo que esta era su oportunidad, aunque resultara insoportable, tenia que olvidar la tentación que aquella chica había provocado, era como si millones de sensaciones se acumulan en mi estomago dispuestas a gritar.

Tanya- llame para tomar su atención. Ella se giro y me miro de una forma tan ridículamente seductora que no pude contener una carcajada. Ella no lo noto. Se acerco caminando casi como un felino frente a su presa. Estaba seguro de lo que a continuación iba a pasar y me encontraba demasiado arrepentido.

Ella tomo mi cabeza y comenzó besarme, yo le correspondí conteniendo una arcada. Movía la cabeza de un lado para otro, por un segundo creía que me iba a succionar. Pero al parecer había funcionado, porque estaba olvidando parte de la consternación que había causado Bella en mi.

- Vamos Edward, quiero conocer tu habitación- dijo Tanya lanzando una mirada de seducción. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba. Subimos a mi cuarto y percibí nuevamente el olor intoxicante del que quería escapar. Era como si me golpeara el rostro con una fuerza indómita. Me di cuenta que la chica ya había llegado, la fragancia era clara en la habitación, una mezcla de flores y un dulce intoxicante. Mire a Tanya y le pedí que esperar en mi habitación. Necesitaba un poco de agua en mi rostro, necesitaba reaccionar. Ella asintió, soltando una risita insoportable y ágilmente entro a mi habitación, sin ni siquiera sentir que la puerta se abría y cerraba. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y vi mi rostro. Mis ojos estaban negros de locura, mis facciones aun mas marcadas y mi pecho subía y bajaba con entrecortadas respiraciones. Pero aquella fragancia me tenía en la demencia. Trate de leer la mente de Bella en su cuarto, pero no pude, nuevamente un papel en blanco. Esto era demasiado desconcertante. Escuchaba los pensamientos de Tanya en mi cuarto. Los cuales no eran muy limpios ni sanos. Esto en vez de excitarme, me molesto.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para pedirle que se fuera, pero me fije en la sorpresa de que se encontraba sin camisa y con la melena alocada en su tonta cabeza.

- Lárgate-exclame cerrando la puerta. Ella me miro desconcertada. Pero no dio un pie atrás. Salto a mi cuello, besándolo tratando de arrancar la camisa. Yo la empujaba y trataba de alejarla de mi, pero no podía, no quería lastimarla siendo demasiado brusco. Me había arrepentido demasiado de haberla traído, besado, haberle hecho creer que tenía una oportunidad conmigo.

- Vamos Edward, no necesito que te comportes como un caballero, no tengas miedo soy toda tuya- Ella apretó sus muslos contra mi cintura. No podía soportarlo. Para mi salvación escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta y mucho mas cerca aquel olor intoxicante.

- Escóndete –le ordene. Ella soltó otra risita, que no podio tolerar. Pero para mi suerte acato y se escondió en una parte de mi armario. Fue entonces que los golpecitos de la puerta fueron más fuertes y me dirigí a abrir.

-¡Edward Cullen!, soy tu compañera Isa…- abrí la puerta y la chica callo de bruces a mis pies. Pude haber soltado una carcajada, también pude haberla ayudado. Pero al igual que en la tarde, su olor y mi inhabilidad de leer sus pensamientos me desconcertó.

- Parece que te gusta estar besándome los pies- le dije burlándome de ella. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? ¿Por qué no era amable como siempre?. Ella se levanto torpemente y me lanzo una mirada desafiante, Puede apreciar en ella otro elemento desconcertador. Su rostro era impactante. Era tan pálida como yo, su rostro en forma de corazón, denotaba dulzura, al igual que su aroma. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros rozando su piel, y sus ojos eran maravillosos. No tenían rastro de la poca humanidad que nosotros teníamos. Eran marrones y brillaban de una manera sorprendente al ocaso del crepúsculo que se estaba formando.

- Claro que no me respondió, lanzándome una mirada de furia, que en su perfección no se veía malévola si no entretenida.

- Saca a esa chica de aquí- exigió- vamos a poner ciertas reglas acá- siguió hablando. Podía sentir su aliento llegar a mi, me volvía loco, esta chica era una tentación divina. Puse mi mano en el umbral y me acerque tratando de inhalar más su aroma. Note su nerviosismo ¿acaso no era yo el asustado por su presencia? Di un paso acercándome mas a ella. Era inevitable no querer sentir su piel en aquél momento. Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, estaría frenéticamente palpitando.

- Tanya márchate- exclame sin ni siquiera mirarle. La diosa que tenia al frente robaba toda mi atención. Note que giro mi rostro hacia a ella y me beso tratándome de quitarme le aliento. Su mente estaba molesta, tenia muchas malas intenciones en contra de Bella. Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a la divina criatura. Respire profundo y comencé a hablar. - ¿Quieres poner reglas?, no creo que te convenga- termine lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa. Note que ella se puso un poco mas tensa.

- Veo que no, se nota a lo lejos que eres un tipo insoportable, limítate a acercarte.- Exclamo lanzándome una mirada de odio. Se que no la conocía, pero me dolió aquella ultima frase _"Limítate a acercarte"_ .¡ Por Dios! , vivíamos en la misma habitación y su aroma me tenía vuelto loco. ¿ Como me iba a limitar a acercarme?. Sentí que había herido mi orgullo. Me sentí por primera vez vulnerable.

- Pues aunque tu no lo creas alejarme de ti no será un gran sacrificio- exclame lanzándole una risa burlona, pero un poco humillante. Ella me quedo mirando sorprendida. Sus ojos le brillaban más que nunca. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero apenas musitaba la palabra" yo" - ¿Qué?- le dije acercándome un poco mas a ella, me miraba abriendo un poco mas sus ojos.- Creo entonces que nuestra conversación ha terminado- le dije mirándola nuevamente de pies a cabeza. Notando su desconcierto y ¿pena?, ¿acaso la herí?. Me marche lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y me lanza sobre mi sofá. Coloque un CD de Debussy, sabiendo que la chica todavía se encontraba en nuestra sala de estar, perpleja y avergonzada. Me sentí culpable ¿Porque con la única persona que había llamado mi atención, tenía ser un cretino? Quería salir a disculparme pero por primera vez me sentí un cobarde.

**Bueno que les pareció?...gracias por lo Reviews**

**Dannany y BelenCullenss**

**Pronto se descubrirá el poder de Bella y se desatara, la historia de E&B**


	5. El trance

Bueno acá esta el quinto capitulo

**Bueno acá esta el quinto capitulo...Muchas gracias por sus comentarios…voy a tratar de actualizar todos los días, lo único que les voy a decir que cada vez esto se pone mejor.**

**Vuelvo a repetir que esta inspirado en la saga de crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Nota para leer el Cáp.: Escucha el tema Tokio the Athlete**

**Capitulo 5 "El trance"**

Bella POV.

Me levante de mi cama, lo que había sucedido era una de las más extrañas experiencias vividas. Mi comportamiento fue tan irritante como el de Edward. Yo era una persona amable y paciente. Podía ser lo suficientemente comprensiva para darle una segunda oportunidad. Ni siquiera le conocía. Recordé las palabras de Alice "_tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos a ver mas seguido_". A eso se refería, yo soy la compañera de su hermano.

Rodé hacia un lado de la cama y me fije que eran las 5 de la madrugada, las clases comenzaban en una hora. Tiempo suficiente para alistarme. Me levante y camine hacia el baño, Edward todavía salía de su cuarto.

El baño era amplio, tenía una ducha gigante y una bañera en otra esquina. Me desvestí y deje que un chorro de agua cayera. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, moje mi cabello y apoye mi cabeza en una de las paredes. Tararee una melodía adentrándome en mis pensamientos. Reaccione cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta. Abrí mis ojos y vi que la habitación estaba llena de vapor. Cerré la llave y me envolví en la toalla.

-¿Si?- pregunte cercando mi oído ala puerta.

- ¿Bella?, soy Alice- escuche su voz tras la puerta.- Te voy a esperar en el vestíbulo, ¡nos vemos allá!- exclamo sintiendo los paso alejarse tras escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

Gire la manilla y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Pero inmediatamente me gire viendo unos ojos recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Era Edward, lanzándome una sonrisa traviesa. Mi interior se estremeció con su presencia.

-¿Que miras baboso?- exclame lanzándole una mirad de furia. El no me respondió bajo su mirada prestándole atención a una hoja que tenia en sus manos.- Idiota- murmure por lo bajo, pero note que el se dio cuenta. Avergonzada me apresure a mi cuarto.

Abrí mi closet y saque unos jeans, una camiseta blanca de algodón, mi chaqueta de cuero negra entallada, las converse y mi ipod. Moví mi pelo un poco y salí del cuarto rápidamente. Sin ni siquiera mirar si Edward todavía se encontraba. Fue en eso cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, girándome de vuelta. Choque con su pecho y note que su boca modulaba algo, pero no lograba escucharlo, yo todavía tenía los audífonos puestos, ahora me los sacaba.

- ¿Que dijiste?- le pregunte. El me miro desconcertado- Lo siento, tenia los audífonos en mis oídos, no pude escucharte.- le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Te dije que- trago saliva, al parecer decirlo por segunda vez le costaba mas- Lo siento- hablo modulando cada palabra, aun así sonreía amablemente, incluso su mirada era distinta, de igual intensidad, pero cordial.

- ¿Te…estas…disculpando?- le pregunte tartamudeando, casi no pudiendo modulara las palabras.

El rió y soltó de mi hombro. Bajo la mirada y puso una mano en su cabeza desordenando su cabello, solo ese gesto provoco que su aroma llegara a mi, haciendo que me temblaran las rodillas.

- Será mejor que bajes, Alice te esta esperando- exclamo dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward Cullen se había disculpado. Era demasiado desconcertante, pero en un sentido completamente positivo. Pensaba que el día de ayer había definido nuestra relación. Se suponía que debíamos odiarnos.

Baje al vestíbulo todavía sorprendida, en el encontré a Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Bella!- exclamo haciéndome una seña. Me acerque a ella sonriéndole también. – Creí que nunca bajarías, ya me estaba tentando de subir a buscarte nuevamente- hablo mientras caminábamos- Pero mi hermano a veces no tiene un muy buen sentido de humor. Y no quería molestarle. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lo vieras por ti misma?- pregunto. Yo le asentí- ¡Bueno no quería arruinarte la sorpresa, dijo lanzado una carcajada.

- Alice, Edward es muy extraño, ayer fue muy irritante, como si me odiara- logre decir. Ella sacudió la cabeza asintiendo.

- Lo sé, Bella, pero dale una segunda oportunidad, estoy segura de que se encuentra muy arrepentido- sugirió con una sonrisa amable.

Le conté lo que había sucedido esta mañana y ella me miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Que Edward se ha disculpado?!- chillo, llamando la atención de unos chicos que jugaban con un balón- No puedo creerlo, ¿Sabes lo que significa?- me pregunto Alice, yo la miraba nerviosa. Sacudí mi cabeza negando al pregunta que me había hecho.- Esto significa…- se acerco mucho mas a mi arqueando una ceja- …significa que tu le gustas. Quede perpleja, contemple su rostro de alegría. Era imposible que el sintiera algo por mi.

- Alice, estoy segura que tu hermano no tiene ninguna intención conmigo- le conteste, sintiendo un nerviosismo por mi cuerpo.

-¿Porqué no debería tenerla?- pregunto abriendo sus ojos- Eres hermosa, inteligente, simpática. Además Edward jamás se ha comportado así con una chica, siempre las había ignorado y si ella se acercaban el actuaba como un caballero- hablaba mientras contorneaba su cuerpo agraciadamente. Todos los chicos le miraban – Tu eres la única que ha causado ese efecto en él y el no puede odiarte porque no te conoce, así que obviamente le gustas.- me dijo sonriendo.

- Alice…- yo nuevamente me había quedado sin palabras. ¡Dios al parecer esta familia tenia ese poder sobre mi!

- ¡Vamos Bella!, llegaremos tarde si no nos apresurábamos- Tomo mi brazo empujándome, indicando que agilizara el paso- ¡Tenemos clase en el bosque!- grito mientras nos lanzábamos a correr.

Mi primera clase se situaba en medio de unos tupidos pinos en el bosque. Eran pocos los alumnos. Pude distinguir a una chica de cabello negro rizado que me miraba, para luego tornarse a hablar con un chico paliducho con el cabello platinado, al parecer estaban juntos por que el chico rozaba su mano, tratando de que nadie lo notara. Cerca de otro árbol un grupo de tres chicas reían, tratando de llamar la atención, note que una de ellas, era la que besaba a Edward en la noche. Por lo que recordaba se llamaba Tanya. Ella se encontró con mi mirada , lanzándome un odio, tal como ayer lo había hecho .Luego se volvió y le susurro algo en el oído a una de las chicas que la acompañaban , estas soltaron una gran carcajada.

Algunos vampiros saltaban y corrían entre los árboles, se reían y gritaban cosas. No me di cuenta cuando Alice corrió hacia un chico saltando y abrazándolo, realizando una especie de coreografía. Ella me sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacia mi.

- Bella el es Jasper, mi novio- hablo muy orgullosa de si misma. El era guapísimo, tan pálido como nosotros. Con su cabellos rubio ondulado. Sonrió al saludarme.

- Un gusto en conocerte- exclamo. Pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Alice. Ambos se veían divinos, De repente sentí que alguien se abalanzaba y tomaba a Alice en sus brazos.

- ¡Emmett! Suéltame inmediatamente- chillaba Alice en los aires. El chico la lanzaba por lo aires tal como uno lanza a un bebe jugando.- Emmett!- gritaba aun mas fuerte. Yo no aguantaba las risas ni Jasper tampoco. El chico no se iba a rendir y la lanzaba a los aires con mas fuerza.

- No hermanita, tu sabes que no puedo resistirme al verte tan pequeña y frágil- hablaba el chico que finalmente la bajaba. Ella lo golpeo en el pie, tal como una niña pequeña quejándose porque le habían quitado algo. El era bastante guapo, muy musculoso y alto. Su cabello era corto y rizado. – Hey alice!, no me habías dicho que tenias una amiga nueva- hablo dirigiéndose a mi.

- Hola soy Emmet, el divino y guapo hermano de Alice- sonrió con picardía. ¿ Alice tenia otro hermano?, pensé. Pues esta chica tenia bastantes sorpresas, cada vez me caía mejor.

- Hola yo soy Bella, la torpe y patosa amiga de Alice- exclame riéndome. El rió y llevo un dedo a su frente, como tratando de acordarse de algo.

- Bella, dijiste que te llamabas cierto?- me pregunto curioso

- En realidad me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella- le explique. El puso cara de asombro y rió a carcajadas.

- Así que tu eres quien tiene tan desconcertado a Edward, claro si eres muy linda cualquiera se pondría así con tu presencia. –Emmett seguía hablando, con solo decir su nombre una imagen de su cuerpo, su olor y la forma en como se disculpo hoy en la mañana me estremecía por completo. No alcance a responderle, ya que una voz llamaba la atención de todos.

-¡Muy bien chicos!, atención por acá.- Muchos rostros se giraron hacia una joven- Mi nombre es Heidi, soy su maestra de esta clase, por favor llámenme por mi nombre, si alguien me dice profesora o algo parecido, juro que le matare- hablo sonriendo. Era una chica con una apariencia muy joven, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros con mechas de colores rosadas, era como si la hubiesen sacado de un concierto punk. Usaba unos jeans grises gastados con una remera del mismo color con un estampado de "The ramones". – Esta clase es donde desarrollaremos nuestra agilidad y destreza. Así podremos rastrear mejor. –Hablaba con pausa y no quitándonos la vista a ninguno.- Para ello necesito que se dispersen algunos en el bosque. Mientras que a uno se le vendaran los ojos y tratara de evitar nuestros ataques ¿entendido?.- Todos asintieron. Solo esperaba no ser yo la atacada. Para ser un vampiro era muy patosa, si existiera alguna premiación " a lo peor de ", yo seria la ganadora al "peor vampiro del año".- Muy bien –dijo buscando entre nosotros- ¡tu! acércate- exclamo dirigiéndose a Tanya.Ella se acerco contorneándose como un felino. Un chico que se encontraba cerca mió suspiro.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto.

-Tanya- le contesto moviendo su cabello.

- Bien, véndate lo ojos- le ordeno entregándole una pañoleta negra.- El resto dispérsense, cuando sientan mi mano en su espalda, atacaran ¿ entendieron?. Todos asentimos. Yo corrí trepando a un árbol que estaba no muy lejos de Tanya, ella se encontraba moviendo los brazos hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando en la oscuridad. Heidi corrió y toco la espalda de Jasper. El se encontraba frente a ella, en la sombra de un árbol. Como un ave rapaz el se lanzo contra ella, pero solo alcanzo a tocar unos cabellos porque inmediatamente la chica corrió hacia un lado esquivándolo.

- Muy bien Tanya- exclamo Heidi. Quien toco el hombro de la chica de cabello oscuro. Esta se escondió como si fuera una sombra, salto sobre tanya pero no pudo tocarla. Había que reconocerlo: Tanya era muy buena.

La mayoría de la clase había tratado de atacarla, pero ella los esquivaba riendo. Solo quedábamos Emmett, Alice y yo. Cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era mi turno. Baje silenciosamente del árbol y me acerque entre las sobras a un árbol que estaba mas cercano a ella. Tanya estaba atenta y reaccionaba a cada movimiento y sonido. Mire al suelo y vi una roca pequeña, la tome y busque en los árboles, alguna ave, para mi suerte tres árboles mas allá, habían unas aves contemplando el espectáculo. Les lance la roca y salieron volando llamando la atención de Tanya hacia ellos. Salte ágilmente y la tumbe en el suelo. Lo siguiente escuche risas y aplausos alrededor mió felicitándome. Escuche a Tanya murmurar "_Maldita zorra_", cuando se acercaba a darme la mano. Pero no le prestaba atención. Bella 1 – Tanya 0

- Muy bien, los felicito, hemos terminado la clase, pueden retirarse- exclamo Heidi. Vi a algunos salir corriendo ente los árboles en dirección al instituto, desapareciendo lo más rápido posible. Me fije en la hora , eran las 12 del día, habían pasado 6 horas practicando, ni siquiera lo note. Lo único que sentía era demasiada adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Alice me dejo contándome que ella y Jasper iban a expulsar toda la adrenalina en privado. Me reí bastante con su comentario, mientras Emmett había desaparecido apenas Heidi había dicho que la clase había terminado.

Muy pronto me vi sola en aquel bosque. Decidí explorarlo y m puse en marcha corriendo entre los árboles y arbustos. El viento golpeaba en mi cara, formando una sensación de inmensa libertad en mí. Estaba feliz, me sorprendí tanto cuando pude atacar a la chica. Yo la torpe Bella había tumbado a alguien. Estaba segura si Jane escuchaba lo que había sucedido, me comparaba otro auto.. Corrí hasta llegar a un prado. Era de una belleza intoxicante. Apenas unos rayos de luz tocaban el suelo, algunas flores lindaban con el, el pasto era de un verde lleno de vida y unos árboles con hojas de variados colores cobres ardonaban a un mas aquél paisaje. Me acurruque bajo la sobre y decidí descansar. Cerré mis ojos y entre en un trance, como siempre sucedía. Sentí mi mente ampliarse y comencé a escuchar muchas voces llegar a mi. No las podía reconocer ni entender. Era como si yo estuviera en un salón lleno de gente que no paraba de hablar. Sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse, yo respiraba más agitadamente. Quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía, trataba de abrir mi boca para gritar, pero estaba sellada, mi cuerpo comenzó a desesperarse. Fue entonces cuando una voz aterciopelada comenzó a llamarme.

- Bella…¿estas bien?—la dulce voz me hablaba, pero yo todavía no reaccionaba- ¡Bella!- la voz se hacia mas desesperada. Pero esta vez pude abrir los ojos. Dándome cuenta del propietario de aquella acaramelado voz.

No podía creerlo, Edward estaba allí. . Me tenía poyada en sus piernas acariciando mi rostro. Cuando el noto que abría mis ojos, se alejo inmediatamente.

- Perdón – dijo- te vi tirada en el pasto y pensé que algo te había sucedido- explico el príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Yo lo miraba aturdida. Nuevamente sin palabras, apenas pudiendo modular.

- ¿Que…haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida. Edward me sonrió y se puso de pie. Me tendió su mano para que yo me levantara.

-¡Hoy si que estas extraño!- exclame aceptando la mano para levantarme, pero no dijo nada. Pude sentir su piel, dura pero de una suavidad enorme, No era helada para mi, como nuestra piel era para los humanos. Su calor se asemejaba a los primeros rayos del sol.

- Edward, no me vas hablar- le pregunte curiosa mientras caminábamos por el bosque regreso a casa. El sonrió pero esta vez se detuvo.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su boca. Yo sentí que mis rodillas nuevamente se tambaleaban.

.- No se, responde a mis preguntas, ¿ que hacias en aquél prado? O ¿Porque el cambio de actitud conmigo?- le hable acercándome y mirándole directamente a sus intensos ojos.

Bella- el se acerco mas a mi rostro. Puede sentir el aroma de su aliento. Mi cuerpo ya tiritaba con descontrol, incluso mi respiración se detuvo.- Si te digo lo que estaba haciendo, tendría que matarte.- soltó una carcajada y salio corriendo por el bosque.

Lo único que yo pude gritar fue:

¡Maldito vampiro sabelotodo!

Y me lance a correr por el bosque.

**Edward POV.**

¡Maldito vampiro sabelotodo!

Escuche gritar a Bella, mientras yo corría entre los árboles, Una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro y sentí que nada podía quitarla. No me di cuando ya llegaba a mi habitación tumbándome en el sofá de mi cuarto. Sentía que podía gritar de la felicidad. La había visto tan débil en aquél prado que no pude contener acercarme. Era mi día de caza, me encontraba rastreando una presa, cuando su embriagante olor llegaba a mí. La vi tendida bajo la sombra de un árbol, quejándose y convulsionándose. No se porque pero sentí un pánico al darme cuenta que no se despertaba. Acaricie su rostro tratando de que lograra despertar. Cuando vi el brillo de sus ojos al abrirlos, me deslumbro de una manera increíble. Tanto así como, cuando hoy en la mañana la vi con apenas una toalla cubriendo su delicado cuerpo. Me aleje de ella. Sentía que me miraba desconcertada, lanzándome preguntas que no quería responderle. Solo quería admirar su belleza. Me levante y le tendí la mano. Ella la acepto, al sentir su mano tocar la mía, estremecí, era tan suave, tan increíble, era un ángel, me gustaría sentir esta piel todos los días.

Me seguía preguntando cosas mientras caminábamos por el bosque y supe que no podía ignorarla mas, Ella iba a terminar molestándose conmigo y no podía permitirlo.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?- le pregunte sonriendo y ella me preguntaba cosas sobre mi cambio de actitud y porque me encontraba en el prado. Bella se cerco quedando a pocos centímetros de mi, dejando que su intoxicante aroma llegara a mi sistema. No podía decirle que me tenía la borde de la locura pasional ni tampoco demostrarle cuanto me atraía ni cuanto la deseaba.

-Bella- me acerque, estando más cerca de su inmaculado rostro. Ella se tenso, note que sus rodillas tiritaban. ¿Esto lo estaba provocando yo?, no podía ser, era yo quien estaba loco por ella.- Si te lo digo tenería que matarte- le dije sonriendo, recordando una frase de película.

Ahora en mi cuarto, estoy asustado y vulnerable. Bella me asusta, me inmoviliza. Pero necesitaba de ella. La quería para mí. Entonces me di cuenta que en un solo día me había enamorado de Isabella Swan.

**Que les pareció… les gusto?..espero que si….esta es una pista del poder de Bella….nos vemos.**


	6. Revelaciones

Capitulo 6: Revelaciones

**Hola, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, acá se va a responder muchas de sus preguntas. Si gustan me pueden dar tips para incluirlos en los capítulos, en este esta parte de un comentario que me dejo ****Sweet.Cullen**

**Recuerdo que solo la historia me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer**

**Nota musical: Ceremony, de New Order**

** Thurday, de Asobi Seksu**

**Capitulo 6: Revelaciones.**

**Bella POV**

Durante la semana, la relación que tenia con Edward fue evolucionando. Cada vez compartíamos más. Me sorprendí cuando me hablo sobre su dieta y su familia, al igual que yo, eran vegetarianos. Me hablo de su padre, Carlisle, se desempeñaba como doctor en Roma, el cual en cierto modo había impuesto este estilo de vida. Vivian todos juntos Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, quien todavía no llegaba a clases, su madre se llamaba Esme y por lo que me decía Edward era muy dulce. Al igual que yo mudaban de lugar en lugar, ahora vivían en Francia, en una casa de campo cerca de los Pirineos, antes había vivido en Alaska, Canadá y Forks. Esto me sorprendió, ya que yo había vivido en Forks, antes de convertirme en vampiro.

Cada vez sentía más cerca de Edward hacia mí, compartíamos varias clases, incluso con Alice, Emmett y Jasper. También mis clases coincidían con mí querida amiga Tanya, la cual me dedicaba furiosas sonrisas al ver que yo y Edward nos hacíamos más cercanos. No podía negar que disfrutaba sacarle celos a la chica, aunque yo sabía que Edward jamás pensaría de mí como algo más que una amiga, aunque Alice diga lo contrario. Al parecer Edward no había prestado mayor atención en Tanya desde el incidente de la primera noche en que nos conocimos y no quería preguntarle mucho al respecto, aunque me moría de curiosidad saber lo que sentía el por ella. Aun así el parecía interesado en saber cosas de mi y a mi me gustaba saber de el.

Esa tarde salíamos de clases de "Historia del vampirismo", con Alice y Edward, cuando vimos a Emmet abrazando a una chica, radiando de felicidad. La chica era hermosa, su cabello era rubio y caía sobre su espalda ondeándose ala perfección, como si hubiese salido de la peluquería. Era alta y su cuerpo parecía sacado de una revista de deportes, varios vampiros se daban vuelta al mirarla cuando pasaba frente a ellos. Pero ella solo le prestaba atención a Emmet.

-¡Ha llegado Rosalie!- grito Alice abalanzándose a abrasarla. Ella le sonreía y le correspondía su abrazo, riéndose a carcajadas por la efusividad de Alice

- Vamos a saludar- me susurro Edward al oído, tomando de mi brazo.

- Rosalie, que gusto de verte- Edward la saludo, desordenando su cabellera, ella se alejo lanzándole una mirada "no juegues con mi cabello", pero le sonrió amablemente.- Esta es Bella- Edward me presentó y para mi agrado, Rosalie me abrazo y sonrió.

- Que bueno conocerte Bella, Alice me ha hablado tanto de ti. Temía tanto que mi pequeña hermanita se quedara sola en este lugar.- me hablaba mientras sacudía su cabello y unos chicos mas allá suspiraban. Eso causo una risilla mía y de Alice.

- No te preocupes, el gusto es mió- le respondí riendo. La verdad es que ella con Emmett hacían la pareja perfecta, al igual que Alice y Jasper, se notaba demasiado el cariño que tenían.

- Rose, ¿porque te haz demorado tanto en llegar?- pregunto Alice con ojos de tristeza.

- Creo que si te lo digo, terminaras odiándome – le respondió. Alice le mostraba una cara de suplica, que nadie podía negarse a responderle una pregunta.- Veras, hace años que no venia a Italia, y mi ropa, era de la temporada pasada, por lo que me fui de compras- Sonrió Rosalie , poniendo una mirada de inocencia. Alice hizo una mueca de rabia.

- Eres una traidora, yo llevo cinco días sin nada nuevo, desesperada por comprar y tu haces un Shopping de una semana- hablo con indiferencia.

- Alice si quieres, yo te puedo acompañar. Solo que necesito salir de caza, se suponía que ayer tenía que haber ido y no fui, y ahora estoy un poco sedienta. Ella me sonrió, de una forma en que había aceptado mi propuesta- Incluso Rosalie nos puede acompañar ¿cierto rose?- Ella asintió, modulando "_gracias_".

La verdad que no me disgustaba acompañarla, alo mas entraríamos a unos 3 o 4 tiendas, no seria una gran tortura, podía compara algo lindo para mi, me gustaba la idea. Pero Edward se me acerco y susurro al oído "creo que te vas a arrepentir". Yo lo mire desconcertada y el reía con aquélla sonrisa traviesa que tanto me derretía.

- Entonces esta decidido- interrumpió Alice- Las tres en 2 horas mas nos encontraremos en el estacionamiento- ordeno Alice con pose de general.

-Muy bien, yo me dirijo al bosque, nos vemos en dos horas- exclame. Entonces sentí un brazo en mi hombro. Era Edward.

- Bella… si quieres yo te puedo acompañar a cazar- me hablo – Yo también me encuentro algo sediento- sonrió. La verdad es que me asustaba el hecho que Edward viera mi estado mas salvaje, pero sentía un impulso de pasar un rato a solas con el. Nuestras conversaciones eran tan interesantes, quería que el me conociera y yo quería conocerle.. Hasta ahora sabia cual era su animal favorito de caza, el puma, que era aficionado a la música y tocaba el piano, que el tenia 17 años, al igual que yo, pero llevaba casi un siglo siendo vampiro. Me llamo mucho la atención que estuviera en el instituto, ya que llevaba muchos años siendo vampiro. Pero el me contaba que solo hace dos años había decidido ingresar, extrañaba demasiado a sus hermanos. Le pregunte cuanto tiempo uno debía quedarse, cuanto duraba tu periodo de estudios, el me dijo que en realidad no existía un tiempo determinado, que uno lo decidía, me confeso que era una sorpresa para todo el instituto mi llegada, ya que el fue el ultimo vampiro nuevo que ingresaba. Edward llevaba dos años estudiando, alice 3 , rosalie y Emmett 4 y Jasper 5. Comprendí que el tiempo, no importaba en nuestra forma de vida, teníamos una eternidad por delante. Para los vampiros esto formaba parte de un hobbie, algo q hacer con el tiempo.

- Claro Edward, me encantaría que me acompañaras- le respondí sonriendo. El se acerco, deslumbrándome y acaricio mi rostro. Sentí que iba a caer desmayada sobre el, pero me contuve.

-¡Vamos entonces!- tomo de mi mano y no dirigimos al bosque.

Estar tomada de su mano corriendo por el bosque, me tenia en las nubes, sentía que mi corazón estaba vivo, su fragancia me estremecía y causaba en mi miles de deseos que nunca antes había sentido. Edward me miraba y sentía que sus ojos traspasaban mi interior. De repente, salto mi mano, bajándome de la nube en la que me encontraba. Se quedo estático olfateando, me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Cautelosamente lo hice y su mirada se dirigió hacia un par de ciervos que bebían de un arroyo.

. Las damas primero- susurro a mi oído, yo le sonreí y me acerque un poco más a él.

- Edward… no voy a beber de un inocente ciervo- el me miro un poco confuso- Tu no sabes cual es mi animal favorito, pero te puedo decir que en aquellas montañas siento aun delicioso puma.- Sonreí y me dispuse a correr. Edward me alcanzo inmediatamente, me tomo de un brazo y me coloco sobre su espalda, eso no me lo esperaba, pero por el contrario me emociono aun mas, alce mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cruce mis piernas por su cintura. En pocos segundos nos adentrábamos en las montañas, Edward olfateaba y se dirigía hacia un espacio más rocoso. Allí se encontraba el felino, era inmenso y ágil, saltaba sobre unas piedras como si percibiera el peligro.

Edward me bajo, vi sus ojos que ahora eran oscuros y salvajes, yo sentía una sequedad inmensa en mi garganta y un impulso incontrolable por beber. El se escondió detrás de un árbol esperando por atacar, dio un paso cauteloso y el felino gruño. En un segundo Edward se lanzaba en una revuelta con el animal, duro poco, Edward lo inmovilizo casi de inmediato. Me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara, me acerque y mordí al felino. Su sabor era intenso, casi espeso, pero con la ponzoña creaba un sabor increíble, este se diluía en mi garganta humectándola. Edward me observaba con sus ojos tan oscuros que no parecían tener fin.

El animal se seco en unos segundos. Yo sentí un descontrol apoderándose de mí. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse al igual que en aquel prado. Edward se acerco de inmediato y tomo de mis hombros, tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Nuevamente millones de voces ilegibles venían y se iban de mi mente. Era desesperante, como si todos mis sentidos, desaparecieran por completo. Edward me tomaba y movía mi cuerpo.

- Bella, mírame- hablaba- ¿Que te pasa?- notaba un tono de desesperación.

- ¡Voces!- grite-¡No puedo parar las voces!- y la oscuridad apareció.

Lo siguiente que vi, es que despertaba en un despacho, con seis pares de ojos encima de mí. Inmediatamente reconocí a Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet y Rosalie, pero a uno de ellos no lo distinguía. Era una mujer de unos veintitantos años, de cabello castaño como el mió y con un rostro bastante dulce y calido. Ella me sonreía amablemente.

-Hola Bella, mi nombre es Esme- me sonrió la mujer con dulzura. Conocía ese nombre pero todavía no lograba ligarlo a nada.

- Hola Esme- le conteste sentándome torpemente en el sillón-¿que hago acá?- le pregunte confusa.

- Te desmayaste Bella- me contesto Edward con mirada preocupada.

- Eso es imposible- conteste secamente.- .los vampiros no se desmayan.. Acate.

- Bella…- Esme me dirigía su palabra- creo que esos ataques que te dan son a causa de tu poder. Hablo con dulzura sentándose junto a mí.

- Yo no tengo ningún poder- dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza. Ella sonrió y miro a Edward.

- Bella… hoy gritabas con descontrol- me dijo Edward acercándose a mi. De pronto recordé lo que dije antes de caer inconciente. – Voces- dije en voz alta. Edward asintió

- Bella, querida, creo que es mejor que te quedes acá conmigo para poder hablar en privado- dijo Esme, mirando al resto, invitándolos a salir de la habitación. Todos salieron menos Edward.

- Tu también hijo- le hablo Esme con delicadeza. Esto me sorprendió, por eso recordaba su nombre, Edward me había hablado de ella, pero era tan fácil olvidar las cosas con su presencia.- Ella estará bien- el dijo acompañándolo a la puerta. El me lanzo una mirada y modulo "_Te espero en la habitación_". Esme se giro cerrando la puerta y me sonrió.

-Bella. Veras, yo soy la madre de los chicos- hablo caminando por la sala- Yo imparto clases acá, soy una especie de orientadora vocacional. Esto causo una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Acaso me iba a ayudar a encontrar mi vocación? – Yo guió a los estudiantes a encontraba su habilidades, su poderes y controlarlos.- Ahora se sentaba en el escritorio. Pude notar que sobre el se encontraba una fotografía de ella junto a todos los Cullens, había un hombre de cabello rubio, que no reconocí, por lo que supuse que el debía ser Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Ella sonrió al ver donde se dirigía mi mirada.

- Esme… tu crees lo que me esta pasando ¿es parte de mi poder?- le pregunte ansiosa de encontrar un respuesta. Ella asintió y separo del escritorio acercándose a mí.

- Vamos a intentar algo- comento- Edward me dijo que el otro día te había encontrado en un prado, como en una especie de trance cuando comenzaron los ataques¿ cierto?.- yo asentí con mi cabeza- y ahora cuando te descontrolaste nuevamente estabas cazando. Por lo que yo creo que sucede cuando no tienes control sobre ti. Ahora caminaba nuevamente por la sala, como si estuviera descifrando un puzzle.- ¿Puedes intentar entrar en trance ahora?- pregunto- solo necesito que te concentres en mi voz.

-Claro…puedo intentarlo- le respondí. Ella sonrió. Apoye mi cabeza en un respaldo del sofá y cerré mis ojos como cada vez hacia, cuando intentaba descansar. Caí en un vació, pero luego millones de voces llegaban hacia mi. Mi cuerpo nuevamente perdía su control. Sentí la mano de esme sobre la mía, y algo en mi comenzó a calmarse.

- Concéntrate en mi voz- susurro Esme a mi oído. Esto hizo que el volumen de las otras voces disminuyera su volumen y que la voz de Esme se intensificara. De pronto me mi en un paisaje que no conocía, era un acantilado, el sol se estaba escondiendo y el viento corría y golpeaba con una fuerza endemoniada. Vi a una mujer en la orilla, podía escuchar sus sollozos. Me dirigí hacia ella, pero antes de que diera un paso, la mujer se lanzo al vació.

- ¡No!- grite y me lance en su búsqueda. La vi entre unas rocas flotando en la marea. Todavía sentía su pulso. Baje corriendo a socorrerla. Pero un hombre la sacaba y la posaba en la arena. Apresure mi paso llegando donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Esta viva?- Le pregunte al hombre. Pero el me ignoro. ¿Que haces?- le dije cuando el se acercaba a oler su cuello. El giro el rostro de mujer y pude distinguir a Esme. De pronto reconocí el rostro del hombre, era Carlisle, el padre de Edward. El acaricio el rostro de la mujer. Sentí que el sufría y murmuraba…"_lo siento_". Sin darme cuenta el se lanzaba a morderla. Mi cuerpo se convulsiono de repente y desperté viendo los dulces ojos de Esme sobre mi. Sin pensarlo me abalance sobre ella y la abrace sollozando en su hombro.

-Esme, lo sentí, sentí tu dolor, el de Carlisle, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunte hipando.

- Había perdido a mi hijo, Carlisle me salvo- hablo con penumbra en su mirada- En ese momento quería acabar con mi vida y me lance sin pensarlo- ahora se alejaba de mi lado.

- Bella pensé que podías leer las mentes, al igual que Edward- Trague saliva y sentí que mi cuerpo se estremeció.¿ Edward leía las mentes?¿ Porque no había dicho nada?, un dolor recorrió mi corazón, era claro, el no confiaba en mi.- Pero al parecer no es ese tu poder- siguió hablando-Veras querida, trate de bloquear mi mente contigo y tu igual viste lo que sucedía en mi interior, pero viste algo escondido, algo de mi vida pasada, algo enterrado, Bella. Tú no lees las mentes, lees lo escondido, el subconsciente. Termino respirando mas agitada.

- Que…yo ¡que!...-exclame sorprendida- Esme… tu me estas diciendo ¿ que yo leo el subconsciente de las personas?- pregunte demasiado confundida. Esme sonrío y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio. - ¿ Pero como no había sucedido antes?, ¿ Porque apareció ahora Esme?. Ella fijaba su vista en la fotografía de su familia. Recordé lo que había visto, fue como revivir su pasado, debía dolerle. Pero ella ahora me miraba.

- Tengo una teoría al respecto- hablo- Tu hermana es Jane ¿cierto?- yo asentí- Bueno yo conozco a Jane, es una buena chica, pero un tanto ermitaña. Por lo tanto no creo que hayas estado en un ambiente con demasiados vampiros, y tu poder reacciona con las voces y conocerlas, por lo que creo que ahora, que estas rodeada de mas gente, tu poder se activo. Yo la miraba atenta, tenían lógica sus palabras, yo me había acostumbrado ala voz de Jane, no busque, porque siempre creí que ella me lo decía todo.

- Esme… ¿Qué otros poderes tiene tu familia?- le pregunte tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad. Ella me miro sorprendida, creo que no esperaba que yo le preguntara sobre los poderes de otros.

- Bueno, veo que te han escondido sus habilidades, pero no te ofendas- respondió amablemente.- El hecho de que un vampiro tenga habilidades, poderes, no es muy común, tu sabes que también los vampiros civilizados, como nosotros, no somos una multitud. Por lo mismo existen vampiros que desean manipular los poderes de otros. Por lo tanto nosotros decidimos que nadie supiera de las habilidades especiales que poseen nuestros hijos. Sentí un cierto alivio, no desconfiaban de mí, tenían cautela, eso era todo.

- Tu crees que si les pregunto ¿ellos confiaran en mi?- apenas musite. Esme sonrió.

- Claro que si, Alice se ha estado aguantando toda la semana- contesto sonriendo- Ahora si me disculpas, necesito trabajar en unos papeles, pero ven dentro de la semana y practicaremos mas sobre el control de tu poder. Esme se paraba ágilmente y me acompañaba ala puerta.

- Gracias Esme- Le sonreí- no le diré a nadie sobre lo que vi. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y acaricio mi cabello.

- Ahora entiendo a Edward- murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta.

Corrí a mi habitación, allí se encontraba Edward. Sentí mi cuerpo entumecerse. El sabia lo que sucedía en mi mente, sabia lo que pensaba, ¡Dios sabia lo que sentía!. Tenia que enfrentarlo, saber si sentía lo mismo que yo, ya no me importaba su amistad, lo quería. En mi mente yo lo idolatraba, lo necesitaba. Pare de correr y me vi en el pasillo que dirigía a mi habitación. ¿Podía estar yo enamorada de Edward?, apenas le conocía, pero estaba segura que el sabia mis sentimientos. Me acerque a mi puerta y gire de la manilla. Mi cuerpo tiritaba, pero iba a saberlo, lo sentía mió, yo le amaba.

**Que les pareció el Cáp? Espero que les haya gustado…muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¿que pasara con bella y edward?...mañana subiré un nuevo Cáp. Poco a poco los personajes irán apareciendo. Si sugieren algo envíenme un mensaje, no tengo ningún problema en incluirlos en la historia.**

**Adiós Pascu**


	7. Aquella Llovizna

Hola , muchas gracias por los comentarios, este capitulo la verdad que me ha encantado, hasta ahora se ha convertido en mi favorito

**Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios, este capitulo la verdad que me ha encantado, hasta ahora se ha convertido en mi favorito.**

**Por favor no me odien OK?...les prometo que no se van a arrepentir.**

**PORFAVOR LEAN EL CAPITULO CON EL SIGUIENTE TEMA:**

**Apologize de Timbaland…. **

**Ya tengo terminado el capitulo 8 y 9, pero no soy muy rápida escribiendo en el computador, casi como Bella. Un poco torpe. :) **

**Recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia.**

**Capitulo 7: Aquella Llovizna.**

**Edward POV.**

Deje a Bella en el despacho con Esme. Nuevamente sentí el pánico de que algo malo sucedería. Ella a pesar de ser un vampiro era tan frágil, tan delicada ¿ Como alguien pudo trasformarla?. Hoy cuando cazábamos, no solo sentí que se convertía en alguien mas salvaje, si no que aun siendo tan inhumana, sentía su hermosura.

Camine de vuelta al nuestra habitación., a esperarla. Lo mas seguro que cuando ella volviera, me haría muchas preguntas y yo no le iba a negar nada, estaba preparado para confesarle todo.

-¡Edward!- escuche y para mi mala suerte, Tanya se acercaba- Que feliz soy de encontrarte, menos mal que te encuentro solo, supongo que estas aburridísimo de llevar a la rastra a la chica nueva ¿cierto amor?- dijo tocando el cuello de mi camisa.

- ¿De que hablas?- le dije alejándola de mí.

- Eddie… amor, porque no vamos a tu habitación, necesito hablar contigo- me hablo con cara de suplica.

-Muy bien, con tal que no vean hablando contigo, cualquier cosa- Le dije cortante. Ella puso cara de sorprendida, pero aun así me sonrió.

Llegamos a mi cuarto e inmediatamente la encare.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- le pregunte ofuscado. Ella se acerco mas a mi quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Yo no la soportaba.

- Edward, tu sabes que nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos, no te hagas el difícil. Tu sabes que hay muchos chicos que estarían muy feliz estando conmigo, pero yo te elijó a ti- hablo de forma seductora, casi ronroneando, como un gato.

- Si lo se Tanya, pero también se que muchos han pasado por tu cama ¿Tu crees que una mujer así me interesaría?- ella me miro sorprendida. Tal vez había sido muy grosero.- Yo no te quiero Tanya, lo del otro día fue un error, ahora por favor márchate, Bella estará por llegar y no quiero que te vea aquí. Ella me miro con furia.

-¡Es por ella!, ¡Es por esa entupida mosca muerta! ¡La voy a matar!- Chillo. Yo me llene de ira. La tome de los brazos y la empuje pegándola a la pared.

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarla! , ella no tiene la culpa de tu locura- le advertí amenazante. Escuchaba su mente, estaba llena de odio. Esto había sido mi culpa, yo le había dado esperanzas, pero no podía, mi corazón le pertenecía a Bella.

-¿Acaso te gusta? ¿La amas Edward?- exclamo amenazante acercándose mas a mi rostro.

- Si la amo- el conteste

Cada palabra sonó clara y concisa.

Ella me miraba sorprendida, trato de zafarse de mis brazos, alcanzar mi boca, pero yo no se lo permitía. En su mente había daño, quería hacerle daño a Bella. Logro soltar un brazo y rajo mi camisa. Sonrió como desquiciada. Sentí un pánico cuando percibí el olor de Bella acercándose, al parecer Tanya también lo había sentido, porque ahora se rajaba su camisa. Estaba apunto de soltar a Tanya cuando Bella abrió la puerta. Iba a ser muy claro su panorama. Yo en apegado en una pared, con Tanya semidesnuda.

-Ed…ward- murmuro estática en el umbral. Su mirada era llena de tristeza y decepción.- ¿Que haces?- logro modular. Su dulce voz tiritaba. Solté a Tanya y me dirigí hacia mi ángel. Pero ella corrió a su habitación, golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Tanya rió y se encamino a la salida.

-¿Qué diablos haz hecho?- murmure con rabia. Ella seguía riendo.

- Si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará- murmuro a mi oído. Quería matarla, no me importaba que me expulsaran, que mi familia se decepcionara, nada me importaba.

- ¡Edward!-chillo nuevamente- ¡Ya es hora que la chica se enterara de nuestro amor!- Grito para que Bella la escuchara. La tome de un brazo y la empuje ala salida.

No podía creerlo. Esta era la oportunidad de tener a Bella, de confesarle todo, incluso albergaba la opción de que ella me aceptara. Era un idiota, lo había arruinado todo.

-Bella- llame golpeando su puerta- Bella por favor déjame explicarte- le rogué. Para mi sorpresa ella abrió la puerta. Me dolió cuando la vi. Por primera vez vi que sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran de un marrón intoxicante, ahora eran negros: infinitos y desafiantes.- Bella…yo no la quiero- le explicada. Pero ella me miraba inexpresiva- Por favor, siéntate- le hable tratando de razonar. Pero ella me miraba con dolor.

- Eres un mentiroso Edward Cullen- me dijo sin ni siquiera vacilar. Apoyo su brazo en la pared y se llevo una mano a sus ojos. Notaba que su pecho subía y bajaba.- Por un minuto pensé que eras distinto- siguió hablando. Percibía su dolor, yo sentía vergüenza.

- Bella perdóname, no quería que esto pasara, te lo juro- hable suplicante. Ya no me importaba rogar ni humillarme. Solo necesitaba su perdón. Ella me miraba indiferente.

- Lamento haberte conocido- lanzo sin anestesia. Sentí como si una gran abofeteada llegara a mi dejándome sin vida.- ¡Yo quería confesarte algo importante!- exclamo. Ahora se veía débil, entre pequeños sollozos. Me acerque para abrazarla, pero me alejo inmediatamente.

- ¿Confesarme que?- pregunte tratando de calmar mi ansiedad. Esto la sorprendió aun más.

- Vamos Edward, no te hagas el idiota- hablo con disgusto.

- No entiendo Bella- le hable confundido.

-Edward, déjate de estupideces… ¡Eres un maldito vampiro ególatra y mentiroso! ¡¿No crees que los sentimientos importen?!- hablaba furiosa- ¿Porqué no lees mi mente?... ¿Acaso no haz hecho eso todo este tiempo?- exclamaba sollozando. Me quede impactado. Me acerque y la tome de sus manos. Podía sentir su dolor, su confusión, su rabia.

-Bella…yo…- Se lo iba a confesar, ella debía saberlo, este era el momento. Bella me miraba con sus ojos brillando, que ahora volvían a su color natural- Yo…- Pero ella me interrumpió.

-No importa lo que digas Edward, nada de lo que digas cambiara mi opinión hacia ti.- lanzo fríamente.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de mi?- pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Que juegas con los sentimientos de las personas, que las usas para luego desecharlas- me miraba con frialdad, casi inhumana- Si crees que a mi me va atraer algo así, te equivocas, para mi no eres algo mas que el aire, algo que no necesito. Sus palabras eran con dolor, quería hacerme daño y lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Entonces te dejare sola- hable apenas modulando cada palabra, La solté y me marche de la habitación. Solo y con el corazón roto.

**Bella POV**

¿Cómo había sido tan estupida? Era claro que el no iba a prestar atención en mi. Yo era tan imperfecta y el tan perfecto. Pero como me dolió verlos de esa forma. Se que había sido dura y distante. Me sentí inhumana diciéndole esas atrocidades a Edward, pero estaba tan dolida. Quería que el sintiera mi pena. Yo sabia que el no tenia ningún compromiso conmigo. Pero lo sentía tan mió. Salí de la habitación. Necesita despejarme, correr, hacer cualquier cosa que anulara mi desgracia. Camine por el pasillo y me encontré con Tanya. La maldita arpía se acerco como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Que pasa Bella?- pregunto sarcásticamente- Tienes un aspecto aun mas horrible- comento lanzando una carcajada, unas chicas soltaron unas risillas.

- Suéltame bruja- exclame furiosa.

- Bella ya debías saber que Edward me elegiría a mi…mírate querida, eres nefasta. Soltaba otra risa, mientras que las otras chicas reían como perros falderos.

Me aleje rápidamente, comencé a correr, sin darme cuenta llegue a una torre que se encontraba alejada. Quería desaparecer, chillar. Las palabras de Tanya, aunque sabia que estaban llenas de maldad, tenían razón, yo era nefasta. El jamás se fijaría en mí. Desee llorar, quería llorara. Grite su nombre y me hundí en un rincón, en mi amargura. Me coloque los audífonos y trate de relajarme. No me percate cuando vi que alguien se acercaba. Era un chico de aspecto desaliñado, tenía el cabello castaño, desordenado, usaba unos jeans gastado y una remera que dejaba ver su musculatura.

- Hola pequeña- me saludo sonriendo- ¿Porque estas acá tan sola?- me tendió una mano para levantarme, yo no la acepte, pero me pare en alerta. Lo ignore.

- Soy James- me habló tendiéndome nuevamente su mano para estrecharla- ¡Vamos no seas mala!...por lo menos tu nombre- dijo sonriendo.

-Bella- musite. No quería conocer a nadie. Quería estar sola.

-¿Ves?, no fue tan difícil- hablo sonriendo. Acercándose mas a mi.

- Solo déjame tranquila- exclame con seguridad. El me miro confuso, pero no dio un pie atrás. Se acerco y toco mi cabello, se lo llevo a la cara y lo olfateo. Yo me quede perpleja, no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte apartándolo. El vampiro soltó mi pelo y tomo mi cara con fuerza llevándolo hacia el. Comenzó a olerme, llego hacia mi cuello, pasando su nariz por cada rincón de mi rostro.

- ¡Suéltame!- chille. Tratando de zafarme de el.

-Delicioso- murmuro. Dando un paso atrás

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le grite, tratando de alejarme lo mas rápido de el. A lo lejos escuche "_Estoy esperando nuestro próximo encuentro bella_"

Camine rumbo a mi cuarto, cuando me tope con Alice y Jasper. Ella corrió a mi lado.

- Bella, lo siento- musito- Debí haberlo visto antes-Hablo con tristeza.

- ¿Así que ese es tu poder? ¿Ves el porvenir?- le pregunte con poca amabilidad. Me sentía engañada por toda su familia. Quería culpar a alguien. Estaba dolida.

-Bella, no reacciones así conmigo- me hablo con ternura. Jasper puso una mano sobre mi hombro y de pronto una gran calma llego.- Se que te hemos escondido cosas, pero nuestros padres no hicieron prometer, no sabes cuanto he deseado contártelo- Alice me miraba con angustia, no podía odiarla, ella ni nadie tenia la culpa.

- Esta bien Alice creo que me siento un poco mejor- conteste sentándome en una banca. A lo lejos veía que la gente reía y disfrutaba. Todo seguía siendo igual, pero yo me sentía tan distinta. Durante toda mi vida había deseado amar a alguien y cuando eso sucedió, no me era correspondido, ¡Maldita tonta Bella!, pensé. Alice acariciaba mi espalda. Yo quería llorar, sentirme humana nuevamente. Después de un arto de silencio, le dirigí mi palabra a Alice.

- Alice… ¿Qué ves?- pregunte. Ella cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse. Al abrirlos no me contesto, sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad.

- Nada Bella, solo dolor- contesto. Me abraso y sentía que ella sollozaba conmigo. Este día había sido negro, lleno de sorpresas, pero negro al fin.

Durante la siguiente semana Edward y yo no ignoramos. A parecer su familia estaba molesta con. Rosalie no podía creer lo estupido que era, mientras que Alice no entendía porque el había estado de esa manera con Tanya. A veces nuestras miradas se encontraban, pero inmediatamente se alejaban. Había continuado mi entrenamiento con Esme, cada vez controlaba más mi cuerpo, pero era doloroso. Descubrí los secretos más recónditos de ella, era como si yo los viviera. Casi siempre despertaba de los trances sollozando. Pero Esme me influía demasiado valor, ella había sufrido y aún así se paraba con firmeza frente a su nueva vida.

En clases me encontraba siempre con Tanya, ella me dirigía comentarios rudos y amargos, como "Bella, la pequeña nefasta". Yo la ignoraba, al parecer Edward también. Sentía que una parte de mi había muerto. Alice me subía los ánimos, diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien, que veía luz en mi futuro. Pero nada parecía importarme, no le encontraba sentido alas cosas.

En Volterra el invierno comenzaba, ya casi ningún rayo de sol llegaba al amanecer. Era como si el panorama de mi vida se volviera gris, monótono y sin ningún sentido. Salí de caza, corriendo me dirigí al bosque, a los pocos minutos sentí que una animal revoloteaba por los alrededores, me acerque a unos arbustos y sentí que un dejavú llegaba a mi mente. A pocos metros mió, dos ciervos bebían de un arroyo. Recordé lo que había sucedido aquella vez, ese día había cambiado nuestra relación por completo.

Corrí desesperada internándome en la neblina del bosque, gritaba su nombre. Me lance contra el pasto y recordé su aterciopelada voz. Quería intentarlo. Quería ver el subconsciente de Edward.

Descanse mi cabeza, mirando al cielo. Unas gotas de agua cayeron en mi rostro, avisándome que iba a comenzar a llover. Solo necesitaba concentrarme en su voz. Como cada vez que caía en un trance, millones de voces se acercaban a mi cerebro, tratando de desconcentrarme, solo necesitaba encontrar la voz de mi ángel. Un susurro escuche. "¡Bella!", apenas murmuraba, pero no era la voz de Edward, me parecía hostil, no la conocía. Trate de buscar nuevamente, pero escuche esa voz cada vez mas fuerte y próxima. "¡Bella!". Abrí mi ojos y vi a James sobre mi, mirándome sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte apartándolo de inmediato. Su presencia me intimidaba.

- Te escuche gritando y me acerque- dijo acercándose cada vez mas. Pronto me vi apresada contra un árbol.

-Aléjate- exigí. Mis piernas comenzaban a tiritar.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- pregunto lanzando una sonrisa – No hare nada que tu no quieras. Solo quiero olerte- Ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mis. Me afirmaba fuerte contra el árbol.

- James, suéltame- exclame en un grito agobiado. El comenzaba a meter su mano bajo mi camisa. Yo trataba de chillar pero este me tapaba la boca.

-Tranquila Bella hermosa- hablaba mientras recorría con su nariz mi clavícula- Eres deliciosa- me hablaba mientras su mano tocaba mi cintura. Tenia pánico, trataba de golpearle, de zafarme de su fuerza, en un intento alcance a morder su mano y este se alejo un poco riendo. Yo me lance a correr, pero para mi torpeza caí. Lo único que alcance a musitar antes de que me alcanzara fue : ¡Edward!

James me tenía atrapada contra el suelo. Sus ojos eran negros, salvajes. Su boca buscaba desesperadamente la mía, Yo le golpeaba, sin tener efecto alguno en el.

- No por favor- imploraba entre sollozos. Pero el no tenia ninguna intención en soltarme. Ahora me jalaba el cabello con fuerza. Cad movimiento suyo era mas violento.

- Vamos pequeña, no te hagas la difícil- exclamaba mientras arrancaba mi camisa. No sacaba nada con luchar. Me iba a dar por vencida. Pero de pronto le vi, por un segundo pensé que había sido una ilusión, pero Edward me miraba. Estaba bajo una sombra, con los ojos llenos de ira. Dio un paso y soltó un gruñido amenazante.

- Suéltala- ordeno. James inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, apartándome. Yo aproveche la oportunidad y corrí hacia Edward, el me abrazo y me coloco tras de el, protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Edward respiraba agitadamente. Me sostenía una mano con fuerza. Pero yo no me iba a soltar de aquella mano.

-Bella… ¿le conoces? – pregunto mi príncipe. Sin soltar su postura de ataque.

-Claro que me conoce- respondió James, sin dejarme contestar.- Somos amigos de hace años…incluso conozco a tu hermana, Jane, ¿cierto Bella? – hablo amenazante. El no podía conocer a Jane, no podía amenazarme con hacerle daño. Pero su mirada era convincente. Pensé en Jane, ella estaba bien, se encontraba con los Vulturis, no existía mejor protección que aquella. Aparte tenia a Félix a su lado, el la protegería. Negué con mi cabeza.

- Yo no te conozco maldito depravado.- conteste sin duda alguna.

Este lanzo una carcajada y luego gruño con fuerza. Sentí que la mano de Edward se apretaba con mas fuerza a la mía. Para mi sorpresa James se alejo entre los árboles. Una vez que no sentí su olor ni presencia, me desplome de rodillas al suelo. Edward afirmo por mis hombros, llevándome hacia él. Sentí su rostro a pocos centímetros del mió, percibí su aliento, embriagándome. Le mire los ojos y note que estaban negros, tan infinitos como siempre.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- pregunto sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Yo no le conteste. Sin pensarlo le abrace. Con una fuerza indómita recorrí su cuerpo con mis brazos cobijándome en su duro pecho, en su olor, en el. El acepto mi abrazo y rodeo mi cintura. Poco a poco sentí que su respiración se calmaba. Debimos quedarnos en esa posición bastante tiempo, porque ya había oscurecido. La lluvia era intensa y golpeaba nuestros cuerpos en la oscuridad. Yo pensaba en lo que había sucedido, no en el hecho de que casi me habían violado e incluso asesinado. Si no en el hecho de que pude haber acabado lejos de Edward, que moriría sin confesarle mi amor. Me aferre más a su cuerpo y el noto mi desesperación ya que no me aparto.

Fue allí cuando me pregunto algo que me dejo perpleja.

- Bella ¿en que estas pensando?- hablo tratando de soltarse un poco de mi abraso.

-¿De que hablas Edward? ¿Es que no lo sabes?- pregunte consternada. El me miro y negó con la cabeza. Ahora me soltaba y se alejaba hacia un árbol.

- Bella…jamás he leído tu mente- hablo con dolor. Yo le miraba confundida. El nuevamente se acercaba a mi, pero no me tocaba.

- No lo entiendo- le dije. El se acercaba más a mi y tomaba una mano mía acariciándola. La lluvia era violenta, caí sobre nuestros rostros. El suyo se veía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Bella- dijo – pero eso no me importa ya. Al principio importaba, pero ahora que te conozco, naturalmente…no importa- Se alejo nuevamente, soltando mi mano.- Será mejor que me aleje, como tu querías- dijo con un tono de dolor. Se estaba girando para retomar su camino a casa. No podía irse, le amaba

- No- exclame. Segura de mi misma.- No te vayas Edward- ahora se lo exigía. El se giro confuso, pero sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

- Pensé que no querías que estuviera cerca de ti- hablo desde la penumbra.

-Te equivocas- le respondí. Apenas me salían las palabras. El se acerco un poco mas a mi, me iba a decir algo, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- le pregunte alejándome, mi espalda chocaba con un árbol.

-Alice lo vio, vine lo mas rápido que pude Bella- contesto- No podía dejar que algo te sucediera. Me hablaba con dolor.

-¿Por qué no?- susurre. Tiritando apoyada contra el árbol.

-¿Es que no lo sabes?- pregunto acercándose hacia donde yo estaba, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Yo lo sabia, no me había dado cuenta. Edward me correspondía, por eso estaba acá. Acerque una mano mía a su cara, tocando su húmedo rostro. El sonrió. Roce su perfección, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía cuando tocaba su rostro.

- No sabes lo bien que se siente eso- murmuro mientras yo le acariciaba. Sentía que mi cuerpo iba a explotar. Yo era demasiado feliz en aquel momento. Su mano recorrió mi rostro y note como nuestras manos reconocían nuestros cuerpos. El toco mis labios con sus dedos, para luego acercar su rostro y oler mi cuello. Me estremecí por completo cuando el lo beso. Recorrí sus brazos y note como su camisa se apegaba a su musculatura. El respiraba agitadamente, como si estuviera conteniendo el deseo.

-Bella eres hermosa- susurro en mi oído. Yo le sonreí y le acaricie el cabello.

- Edward- musite. El me miro con intensidad - ¿Estas con Tanya?- pregunte mirando hacia el suelo. El soltó una risa, que no contenía nada de alegría.

- Bella, Tanya es insoportable, todo lo que viste aquel día, era solo un montaje, en el que yo fui muy estupido de caer- su miraba se tornaba aun mas oscura, como si se avergonzara.- Yo no te merezco- me dijo afligido. Yo me desconcerté y le tome su mano colocándola en mi rostro. El me miro sorprendido.

- Edward…te quiero- le dije acurrucándome en la suavidad de su piel.

- Yo te amo Isabella Swan- me dijo acercando su cuerpo mas al mió. Abrazándolo. Nos quedamos toda la noche, acorralados bajo la lluvia. Amándonos sin ningún contacto que no fueran nuestros corazones entrelazados, disfrutando aquel momento.

**Yo se que todo esta esperando el beso…pero quiero ser malita y dilatarlo un poco….gracias por los comentarios**

**Besitos**

**Pascu**


	8. Polaroids y peliculas

Hola chicos bueno acá va el octavo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios han sido muy dulces, se que soy un poco lenta para escribir, pero saber que ha ustedes les interesa , me das ánimos en apurarme en publicarla

**Hola chicos bueno acá va el octavo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios han sido muy dulces, se que soy un poco lenta para escribir, pero saber que ha ustedes les interesa, me das ánimos en apurarme en publicarla. La verdad que cuando la comencé, no quería fuera algo frívolo, si no que realmente expresara los sentimientos de los personajes. Espero que eso se refleje. Recuerdo que esta inspirada en la Saga de crepúsculo, por lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia.**

**Como siempre acá va mi nota musical: Viva la vida. Coldplay.**

**y ahora en mi perfil he puesto fotografías del los guardarropas de nuestros adorados personajes. Por ahora esta el de Bella.**

**La vedad que tengo una debilidad por la moda, ya que estudio diseño de vestuario, así que pasen por ahí y díganme que les parece.**

**Capitulo 8: Polaroids y Películas**

**Edward POV**

Esa mañana llego delatando una increíble emoción de por fin haber estado juntos. Bella acariciaba mi mano, era maravilloso darme cuenta que tenia una nueva oportunidad. Quería entregarme, embriagarme en ella. La sentía casi como una droga y yo era el eterno adicto que buscaba la calma en ella.

Durante la noche casi ninguno hablo, por un momento sentí que cada uno nos adecuábamos a estos sentimientos. Que era nuevo para nosotros."Nosotros", que feliz sonaba esa palabra ahora en mi mente.

- Edward- Bella susurro con una inmensa dulzura y como me gustaba escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios- Me gustaría volver a nuestra habitación ahora- dijo. Ella también hablaba en plural. Mi corazón nuevamente se estremecido.

- Claro Bella- respondí- Estoy seguro que Alice esta ansiosa por vernos. Yo ya lo sabía. Podía escuchar a su traviesa mente desde lejos. Quería saber todo lo que había sucedido.

- Si me imagino- hablo con tristeza. Esto me incomodo.

-Bella ¿te sucede algo?- pregunte con preocupación. Ella me miraba con vergüenza. Como si tuviera temor de decirme algo.

- Es que no entiendo…que ves en mi, yo soy tan común, tan torpe, tan imperfecta y tu…¡Dios mírate!- hablo sin levantar su vista del suelo. Yo sonreí.

Era un halago que ella me viera de esa forma, pero si ella supiera lo hermosa que era, yo no era perfecto para nada, había cometido tantos errores desde que la conocí. Uno de ellos fue hacerla sufrir. Me acerque y tome su rostro. Ella me miraba con sus intensos ojos marrones. Sentí un deseo de tocar sus labios, de ahogarme en su aliento. Ella lo noto y cerró sus ojos aceptándome. Acaricie su cabello, su rostro recorriendo sus perfectas facciones. Me acerque percibiendo cada vez mas cerca su exquisita fragancia. Estaba a solo centímetros.

- ¡Edward!- Salte de la sorpresa. Alice me miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Junto a ella se encontraba Jasper rodeándola con el brazo. Ambos parecían satisfechos de habernos encontrado. Bella se compuso y camino hacia mi hermana para saludarla. Alice se giro y me lanzo una mirada de disculpa_" Lo siento Edward, no quería interrumpir_" Leí en su mente.

Caminamos de vuelta al instituto y me sorprendió la manera en que ahora lo veía. Este brillaba, se veía mas tranquilo, parecía que todo lo que pasaba frente a mi vista cobrara un sentido distinto. Respire dejando que el aire me intoxicara, millones de aromas llegaban a mí: flores, hierba, la frescura de una mañana después de la lluvia, la tierra mojada, el aire. Todo tenía un sabor nuevo. Mire a Bella que caminaba mas adelante riendo junto a Alice. "_Gracias"_- musite apenas. Le debía mi vida a ella, la había transformado. Tenia ganas de gritar, correr, reír. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad. Era perfecto todo. Recordé las palabras de Carlisle en aquél momento que la vida danzaba ante mis ojos. Sentí que no era un mounstro. Que tenía alma.

**Bella POV**

Alice me hablaba efusivamente de lo feliz que era, ahora que todo se había solucionado. Decía que teníamos que cerebrarlo. Yo realmente no prestaba demasiada atención. Mi mente estaba en otra parte. Cada paso que daba me entregaba una sensación distinta. Caminaba como si estuviera en las nubes, flotando en mi imaginación. Nada podía arrebatarme este sentimiento. Era como una poesía o un soneto de Shakespeare, era una melodía de Debussy, era el destello del arco iris. No encontraba palabras para describirlo, no importa cuanto hubiese leído o escuchado sobre aquello, nada se asemejaba alo que sentía en mi interior. Miles de notas musicales trataban de compaginarse para formar una melodía. El ritmo de un sueño, que ahora se cumplía y se formaba realidad.

Me gire para observar a Edward y vi que su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. Pero no veía temor, ni arrepentimiento, en sus ojos veía paz y felicidad. ¿Acaso esto podía ser mas perfecto?

Ahora llegábamos a nuestra habitación y Alice se despedía, haciéndole prometer que más tarde la acompañaría a hacer unas compras.

Entramos nuestra pieza, riéndonos sobre el excesivo entusiasmo que tenia Alice sobre cosas tan triviales, como las compras o celebrar cualquier acontecimiento. Pero al fin Alice es Alice. Fue entonces cuando un silencio cubrió la sala, recién nos habíamos percatado de que estábamos solos. Edward y yo. Vi que se acercaba, pude notar lo que se proponía. No se lo que ocurría en mi cuerpo, pero sentí un pánico, millones de miedos llegaron a mi. Yo jamás había estado con alguien que quisiera de verdad, la única frustrada relación que había tenido, es la que casi me había matado. Aunque técnicamente lo estaba. Me sentí insegura. Edward era maravilloso, perfecto en todo lo que hacia. Yo iba a arruinarlo todo. No sabía ni siquiera caminar bien. Siempre me caía ¿Como diablos iba a poder besar bien? Corrí hacia mi habitación, tiritando. Sabía que lo había dejado desconcertado. Estupida Bella.

Estuve dando vueltas por mi cuarto, tratando de encontrar una forma de disculparme, de explicar mi rechazo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarle, pero a la vez tanto miedo de que se decepcionara. Abrí la puerta dispuesta a humillarme con tal que me aceptara nuevamente. Pero no lo encontré, recorrí la sala y note que había un papel sobre la chimenea.

"_Bella, he ido con Esme…cuídate en las compras con Alice. _

_Te amo. Edward"_

Sonreí. Edward me amaba. El me iba a dar una oportunidad de besarle nuevamente. ¿No dicen por ahí que la tercera es la vencida?

Camine nuevamente a mi cuarto. Me sorprendí cuando me mire al espejo. Mi cabello estaba revuelto lleno de hojas y ramas, mi rostro empolvado de tierra, mi camisa rajada exponiendo algo de mi piel. Me reí, literalmente a carcajadas, afirmando mi estomago. Realmente era un verdadero espantapájaros.

Corrí a la ducha y deje que el agua limpiara la suciedad de mi cuerpo y que borrara las llagas d mi pasado, este era un nuevo comenzar para mi.

Pronto caminaba de vuelta a mi cuarto y me llamo la atención una bolsa que reposaba encima de mi cama. Me acerque y vi que habia una notita .

"_Bella, tómalo como un anticipo de la tarde de compras_

_Que nos espera._

_Cariños_

_Alice"_

La abrí y me encontré con unos jeans azul oscuro de tiro alto. La verdad que eran muy lindos. Sentí que se acomodaban perfectamente a mi figura y en realidad me veía muy bien, casi irreconocible. Me coloque una camiseta negra y deje que mi cabello cayera sobre mis hombros. Me mire al espejo nuevamente y sonreí, esta era una imagen completamente distinta al espantapájaros. Me coloque mis Converse y corrí al vestíbulo.

- Bella te ves estupenda- dijo Rose con sus ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa.- Nunca pensé que tenias ese cuerpo- yo me avergoncé un poco. Alice aplaudía y saltaba de alegría.

- Ya cállense y vamos- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Llegábamos al estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi coche. Hace mucho que no lo conducía, pero antes de alcanzarlo Alice me dirigía aun radiante Volvo plateado.

-Edward me ha pasado su coche- dijo sacando una llave de su cartera, quitando la alarma. Al subirme identifique de inmediato su olor y sin poder evitarlo suspire. Las carcajadas de Rose y Alice me avergonzaron.

- Pues valla que te tiene enamorada mi hermano- exclamo Alice riendo. No quería que me molestaran, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a esta nueva emoción.

- No te avergüences Bella- rosalie me hablaba- Es normal que te sientas así, tu no sabes lo que hago para que Emmet suspire por mi- dijo traviesamente. Alice puso una mueca de asco y le tiro la cartera a Rose.

- ¡Rose!, no quiero escuchar sobre lo que haces para que mi hermano suspire- chillo. Yo soltaba carcajadas. Alice se dirigió entonces a mi.

- Bella, yo creo que ambos se ven perfectos, ya me imagino el día de su boda, el pastel…- pero yo la interrumpí de inmediato. Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado y ya Alice estaba pensando en casarnos.

- Alice por favor…calma- le rogué. Ella sonrió y me saco la lengua infantilmente.

- Bueno…en todo caso Bella, me muero por ver la cara de Tanya, cuando los vea juntos- soltó una risita traviesa. Todas nos reímos imaginando el momento. La vedad que esa chica se merecía una pequeño golpe de realidad y yo iba a impedirlo. Note que habíamos llegado a la ciudad y que Alice con Rose se morían de la ansiedad de comprar.

Pasamos la tarde , entrando de tienda en tienda y cada vez que salíamos de ellas, yo me veía con al menos 5 bolsas en cada brazo. Ya me encontraba exhausta y le pedí a Alice que me diera un minuto para dar una vuelta al lugar. Aunque me lanzo una cara de rabia, acepto y dijo que me vería en un rato.

Camine hacía una tienda de videos y compre algunas películas, la mayoría clásicos. El tipo de la tienda me miraba trastornado, recordé lo atrayente que éramos para los humanos.

Recorrí las calles viendo las vitrinas, entonces una tienda capto mi atención. En una esquina un pequeño letrero indicaba _"Tienda de antigüedades_". Perfecto. Amaba las cosas que tenían un pasado. Entre y percibí el olor a humedad y poca ventilación. Era pequeñísima y estaba todo desordenado. Me recordó mi habitación, antes de llegar al instituto. En una esquina una gran variedad de cuadros se apilaban unos encima de otros. Un estante se encontraba lleno de libros tras el mostrador. Me asome un poco mas sobre el para notar la colección, ya todos lo tenia, que decepción. Entonces vi que en el mostrador, una hermosa colección de cámaras fotográficas reposaba.

- ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- un anciano pregunto y se acercaba aun paso extremadamente lento. Su olor era el mismo de la tienda, a viejo y guardado.

- ¿Esa es una Polaroid?- pregunte apuntando ala cámara. El viejo asintió.- La llevo entonces.- Pague y me apresure en encontrar la las chicas. Estas por supuesto ya me buscaban.

- ¿Dónde estabas Bella?- pregunto Rose, poniendo una mueca de asco- ¡Dios tienes olor a humedad! ¿No me digas que haz entrado a la tienda del anciano?- pregunto Rose que ahora estaba bañándome en un perfume.

- Si, compre una cámara- afirme un poco ofendida.

- Vamos Rose, no huele tan mal- hablo Alice, mostrando una mirada de disculpa.

- Ahora que le puse mi perfume- dijo soltando una risilla.

- Son tan ridículas- les dije moviendo mi cabeza- Vamos quiero compara unos rollos fotográficos para mi cámara. Ellas me acompañaron y pronto nos dispusimos para volver a casa. Ya cuando habíamos llegado, las chicas se despidieron, dejándome en mi cuarto. Estaban ansiosas de modelarles sus nuevos atuendos a Emmet y Jasper.

Entre a la habitación y me di cuenta que Edward todavía no se encontraba, me molesto un poco, yo ya lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Descanse en el sofá, ya estaba anocheciendo y Edward no llegaba. Comencé a ordenar la ropa que había comprado, ahora mi closet se llenaba un poco mas., quería que el tiempo pasara mas rápido, pero ahora que no estaba conmigo, pasaba tan lento. Me di otra ducha, el perfume de Rose, era deliciosos, pero demasiado empalagoso. Camine a mi cuarto y me coloque unos shorts de algodón y una camiseta más informal. Cogi la bolsa de películas y me dispuse a ver una, por mientras que pasaba el tiempo. Me decidí por un musical, "El mago de Oz", al terminar note que Edward todavía no llegaba, estaba angustiada, puse otra película "Forest Gump", pero no le prestaba demasiada atención, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y Edward no llegaba. Cambie el disco y puse "Orgullo y prejuicio". Pronto la película comenzaba y sentí la manilla de la puerta abrirse. Me gire de inmediato y note que mi dios griego llegaba a casa. Le lance una gran sonrisa, y el para mi agrado la respondió con una igual.

- Te extrañe- le dije sentada de rodillas en el sofá. Era verdad, había pasado toda una semana ignorándolo y ahora que podía amarlo con toda la libertad, quería tenerlo cada segundo junto a mi.

- Yo también Bella- me dijo sentándose junto a mí. Note algo amargo en su mirada. Un aspecto lúgubre. Me estaba escondiendo algo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte asustada. Temí su arrepentimiento, que hubiese notado lo nefasta que era y que ya no me quisiese. El miro al suelo, pero luego me sonrió.

- Nada Bella, solo que todavía no me creo, que tu me quieras- mintió, el me estaba escondiendo algo. Me dolió su silencio.

- Esta bien si no me quieres contar- le dije. Para mi sorpresa el suspiro. Trate de cambiar el tema. Era obvio que algo había sucedido y le dolía demasiado para compartirlo. Acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrió dulcemente, yo tome su mano y la bese.

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto girando su rostro al televisor.

-Orgullo y prejuicio- le dije.

-Todo un clásico- respondió- Apuesto que tu personaje favorito es Lizzie. Te pareces mucho a ella.- exclamo sonriendo.

- No, mi personaje favorito es otro- hable- es el señor Darcy, tan orgulloso y perfecto- le dije haciéndole notar un tono sarcástico- Se parece a ti.

El sonrió a mi respuesta.

-Entonces, si yo soy el señor Darcy y tu eres Elizabeth Bennet ¿No deberíamos estar juntos?- exclamo Edward con una mirada traviesa. Sentí que me derretía.

- Solo al final, Edward- trague saliva.

- Porque primero se odian, luego se conocen y al final se enamoran.- me hablo sonriendo.

-Aja- asentí. Un poco avergonzada de que usara la palabra "se enamoran".

Por un momento sentí que me iba a decir algo, pero no salio ninguna palabra de su boca. Se acerco y tomo mi mano acariciándola. Un rato después la película había terminado y lo único que mantenía la habitación iluminada se había apagado. Yo solo veía sus intensos ojos a través de la oscuridad y cada vez mi respiración se tornaba más agitada, dejando menos espacio entre cada inhalación y exhalación.

- Edward… ¿eres feliz?- pregunte. Tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. El asintió, apartando su mirad a la pared.

- ¿Y tu?- pregunto aun perdido. Yo era demasiado feliz, ahora le encontraba un sentido a mi vida.

- Si lo soy, tú me haces feliz- le respondí. Para mi alegría, el me sonrió feliz. Ahora nuevamente me miraba y yo trataba de encontrar un punto reencuentro, una oportunidad que nuestros labios se juntaran, deseaba tanto sentirlo.

-¿Quieres ver otra película?- me pregunto. Yo asentí. Cualquier cosa que el me pidiera, lo haría. Estaba feliz de que el quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo. Se dirigió a su cuarto y volvió trayendo una capeta en sus manos.

-Elige una- me dio entregándome la carpetita en las manos. Esta contenía una gran variedad y como ya habíamos visto algo romántico y no quería parecer desperada, elegí algo mas relajado. Le pase el disco que tenia impreso el titulo" Piratas del caribe". La verdad es que babee un poco por el capitán Sparow y al parecer Edward lo noto, vi que me miraba un poco molesto. Solté una risita, que el sintiera celos de un humano, parecía tan irreal. Nuevamente nos acurrucamos, riendo con la película. Así pasamos la noche, viendo películas y riendo.

Cuando ya había amanecido, sonó el celular de Edward. El lo contesto y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro. Trate de acercar mi oído para escuchar la conversación, pero solo escuchaba un murmullo. El cerró el aparato y me sonrió traviesamente. ¡Dios adoraba esa sonrisa!

- Vaya que eres curiosa- me hablo, obviamente había notado mi nefasto intento de escuchar la conversación. Ahora me cogia en sus brazos y me colocaba en su piernas. Tuve que respirara muy profundo o si no me iba a desmayar.- Alice ha llamado, Esme quiere que vayamos a pasar el fin de semana a nuestra casa en Francia ¿ te animas? – pregunto. Pero no necesito mi respuesta porque yo corría a mi habitación a preparar mi bolso.

**Se que ha sido una especie de capitulo relleno, pero véanlo como una antesala, para el próximo OK?**

**Gracias por todo, mañana actualizare**

**Besos **

**Pascu**


	9. Viva la france!

Hola he vuelto con el noveno capitulo… otro favorito para mi…muchísimas gracias por reviews…

**Hola he vuelto con el noveno capitulo… otro favorito para mi…muchísimas gracias por reviews…..todos han sido muy dulces….deje un comentario aclarando ciertos errores, que se pudieron cometer en mi traspaso al borrador….bueno hasta ahora los dejo tranquilos para que disfruten de este nuevo Cáp. Ya están listos 12 y 13…..así que todavía queda mucho más de lectura.**

**Besos Pascu**

**Nota musical:**

Capitulo 9: Viva la France!

Bella POV

Un fin de semana con Edward. Repetía esas palabras una y otra vez en mi cabezota. Casi no lo podía similar, estaba demasiado feliz. Creo que se lo había demostrado a Edward casi saliendo disparada a ordenar mi bolso. Saque casi todo el contenido de mi closet sin tener la mayor idea que llevar. Estaba nerviosa por conocer su casa, es aparte de su vida que era irreconocible en el instituto, quería conocer a Carlisle, el padre de Edward, ser parte de su familia, quería conocerlo todo, saber cada parte de mi príncipe, incluso quería conocer su habitación.

-Ahhgg!- solté un grito que no pude aguantar de la ansiedad. De inmediato me tape la boca. Supe que había sido una poco mas alto para llamar su atención.

-Bella ¿sucede algo?- Edward me hablo asomándose por la puerta.

-Nop…nada- dije avergonzada. Realmente mi actitud había sido demasiado infantil.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunto curioso. La verdad es que Edward jamás había estado en mi cuarto, al igual que yo nunca había estado en suyo.

- Claro…pasa- respondí. Edward miraba sorprendido mi habitación. Mi pieza era un desorden, eso se debía la exceso de libros y que había dado vuelta por completo mi guardarropa.

-Normalmente esta mas ordenada- le dije tratando de ordenar un poco. El recorría mi cuarto sonriendo.

- me gusta como se ve asi- hablo sarcásticamente.

- Lo siento señor perfecto…solo que no se que llevar- le dije suspirando y sentándome en la cama, resignada.

-Lleva lo que siempre usas, siempre te ves perfecta- hablo sentándose a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello- quédate tranquila, solo es un fin de semana- dijo. Pronto se levantaba y tomaba una toalla que se encontraba tirada en el suelo

-¿Por qué no llevas esto?, la ultima vez que la usaste te veías irresistible- dijo con su sonrisa traviesa. Yo me quede con la boca abierta, pasmada.

-Edward…yo…- ¡Dios mío! nuevamente cero palabras. El se rió y se acerco en en pocos segundos.

-¿Quieres que llame a Alice?- susurro en mi oído. Trague saliva y casi como una idiota retrasada asentí. Edward tomo su celular y se alejaba de mi cuarto. A los pocos minutos una pequeña llegaba a mi cuarto saltando de ansiedad.

-Bella espera que conozcas nuestra casa, te va a encantar- me hablaba mientras elegía mi vestuario. Muchas veces mostraba una mueca de horror al ver mi ropa.- Creo que tendremos que ir de compras mas seguido- hablaba- no puedo creer que tengas mas libros que ropa en tu closet- decía. Ella recogía y seleccionaba.

-Pues, soy una chica sencilla- el dije sonriendo burlonamente.

Ella me mostró una mueca sarcástica. Rápidamente Alice había empacado todo.

- Bella nos vamos a divertir tanto- Alice lanzo con una gran sonrisa antes de marcharse de mi cuarto. Eso yo ya lo sabia ¿Qué malo podía suceder si el amor de tu vida se encontraba a tu lado?.

- ¿Estas lista Bella?- mi ángel me hablaba. Corrí y le abrace.

-Ni un poquito- exclame soltando una risita. El beso mi frente, dejándome sin aire por un segundo. Cogi mi bolso y pronto bajábamos hacia el estacionamiento. No podía negar que cuando nos vieron juntos la gente nos miraba desconcertados, escuchaba murmullos y risitas, miraba a Edward y me moría de ansiedad por saber lo que pensaba la gente sobre nosotros.

- ¿Qué piensan?- pregunte muerta de curiosidad. El sonreía sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Que como yo, conseguí a una chica tan bonita como tu- respondió besando mi frente. De nuevo deslumbrándome.

-No me tomes el pelo Edward- le dije haciéndome la molesta con el, pero la verdad es que amaba esos comentarios que hacia sobre mi. Mientras caminábamos el jugaba con mi mano, la acariciaba y yo no podía estar mas deslumbrada por sus caricias.

-Bella quiero presentarte a alguien- susurro en mi oído. No alcance a preguntarle sobre quien se refería, cuando vi que se dirigía hacia mi enemiga preferida y su grupo de amigas. Ella se encontraba de espalda, riendo a carcajadas, no había notado que yo y Edward nos acercábamos, pero cuando vio que el rostro de sus amigas cambiaba de sonrisa a una mueca de horror, se giro inmediatamente.

Ojala pudiera haber traído mi cámara y sacarle una foto. Su rostro era de un completo espanto mezclado con perplejidad y rabia. Su boca se abría lentamente y sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más.

- Tanya quiero presentarte a alguien- Edward hablo mientras ella todavía no despertaba de su sorpresa- Esta es Bella, MI NOVIA- hablo sonriendo, modulando cada palabra para que ella lo entendiera. Touche. Yo le miraba sorprendida, pronto en mi mente pasó el tema de Aretha Franklin "Respect" y solté una risita. Estaba demasiado orgullosa de tenerlo a mi lado. Edward era más perfecto de lo que yo pensaba. El me miraba sonriendo, pasando su brazo por mis hombros, abrazándome y girándome de vuelta al camino del estacionamiento.

Bella 2- Tanya 0

- Edward…eso...Fue…gracias- musite sorprendida por su actitud. El sonrió traviesamente.

- Tú sabes que tratara de vengarse- me dijo sin aun sacra la satisfacción en su cara. A mi no me importaba, yo le tenia y el me tenia a mi. Ningún maldito veneno podría matar aquello.

- No me importa Edward, tu me amas y yo a ti- le dije segura de mis sentimientos mas que nunca y orgullosa de que el los supiera. El paro de caminar. Se detuvo frente a mí y acaricio mi rostro. Sentí como cada vez que me tocaba, mis piernas se derretían.

-Bella…- Al parecer el también se había quedado sin palabras. Me miraba con mayor intensidad que antes. Me miraba con pasión. Note que su rostro se acercaba mas al mió, golpeándome con la fuerza intoxicante de su aliento. Cerré mis ojos, inhalando, dejando grabado en mi memoria esa exquisita fragancia, deseando con fuerzas que esto sucediera.

- Bella- escuche nuevamente salir de la boca de mi ángel. Abrí mis ojos viéndole frente a mi sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿Si?- pregunte sintiéndome un poco avergonzada y nerviosa. El movió mi rostro y apunto hacia un increíble Jeep rojo, desde ahí nos miraban riendo a carcajadas, Emmet, Rose, Jasper y Alice.

Me sentí demasiado desilusionada. ¿ Es que acaso alguna vez Edward iba a besarme?, ¿ Pueden ser novios, quienes nunca se han besado?. Cada vez era más irritante,. L e necesitaba, le quería con urgencia. Edward noto mi angustia, pero permaneció en silencio. Se acerco a su flamante Volvo y yo le lance una mirada de despedida a mi querido auto. Abrió la puerta y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-Espérame acá- dijo y se alejo corriendo hacia el Jeep, donde sus hermanos lo esperaban. Trate de descifrar su conversación, ya que sus rostros habían cambiado abruptamente de sonrisas a confusión, pero eran tan cautelosos, que realmente fue un fracaso. Cullen 1- Bella 0. No debió tardar un minuto y cuando le vi de vuelta al coche.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte tratando de ocultar mi inseguridad. El no respondió y encendió el motor y dirigiendo el coche a la salida. Esto era muy raro, no entendía porque la actitud de Edward cambiaba de la más extrema felicidad a una angustia tan espontánea. Fije mi vista en la ventana tratando de evitar sentirme preocupada o que la angustia se hiciera mas fuerte en mi. Pero sentía que algo demasiado intrigante sucedía, desde que había ido con Esme el día de ayer, su temperamento cambiaba relativamente, como si se acordara de algo con mi presencia y esto lo sumiera en la tristeza.

El silencio se hizo mas presente, formando una incomodidad extrema en el auto. ¿Acaso yo era la razón de su dolor?. No le entendía, si el quisiera compartirlo, podría hacerle razonar o ayudar. Pero el no cambiaba su actitud. Era demasiado desconcertante. No le entendía y el estaba tomando una postura tan injusta hacia mi. ¿Es que el no sabia que yo le amaba y siempre iba a tratar de apoyarlo?

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Edward?- le encare, ya bastante ofuscada. El me miro sorprendido con mi abrupta actitud.

-¿A que te refieres Isabella?- pregunto secamente, volviendo su cara al volante. Mi respiración se hizo más lenta y amarga. El era todo lo que yo había pedido en mi vida y me alejaba tan fácilmente. Respire tratando de que las palabras salieran.

-Bella, Edward, no Isabella- respondí con mayor frialdad, de la que me había propuesto. El gruño por lo bajo- Bien, no hablemos mas del tema, sigamos evitándonos y aguantando tus cambios de humor- le dije bastante dolida. El ni siquiera me miro, seguía estático conduciendo, como una estatua. Solté mi cinturón de seguridad y me pare tratando de pasarme al asiento trasero.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?- exclamaba sorprendido. Poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, volviéndome a sentar. Yo trataba de soltarme, pero presión no cedió.

- Solo suéltame Edward- lance secamente. Ahora ya no podía ocultar mi rabia y mi dolor. Saque de mi bolso mi Ipod y resto del camino fue una comunicación entre yo y mi reproductor musical. Ya no quería mirarle, definitivamente se había formado una barrera entre nosotros. Cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en la música.

Sentí que el motor del auto, se iba reduciendo. Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí al ver a Alice al volante mirándome con cara de poca risa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte acomodándome en el respaldo del asiento.

- Edward se fue de caza- dijo mirándome fijamente- volverá mas tarde.- dijo con cara de confusión. Esto había sobrepasado los limites, ahora el no me quería cerca. Estuve apunto de ponerme a sollozar en aquel momento, pero Alice me miraba con demasiada curiosidad. –Ahora, dime ¿Qué le hiciste?—pregunto.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le dije haciendo notar mi tono de confusión.

-Porque la ultima vez que lo había visto tan triste fue…bueno nunca.- dijo encendiendo el motor del auto. Yo no quise decir nada, ya estaba demasiado confundida. Trate de cambiar el tema.

- Alice note que Esme no va en el Jeep, ¿vendrá mas tarde?- pregunte curiosa. Ya le había tomado demasiado cariño.

- No creo Bella, tuvo un inconveniente y viajo a Roma a visitar a Carlisle- respondió notando un grado de tristeza en su voz.

-Que lastima tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo- le dije tratando de subir un poco su animo. Suspiré y me relaje un poco más. Alice coloco un disco y el viaje se torno un poco mas entretenido. Le explique lo que había sucedido con Tanya y la cara que tenia. Ella se hecho a reír recreando muecas de asombro. De pronto sentí que nuestra condición de novios se hacia cada vez mas nublosa, Edward se había alejado, actuaba como un extraño. Estaba tan segura de que como milagrosamente todo había comenzado, con la mayor rapidez iba terminar. La luz del día había comenzado a declinar, dejando que la noche entrara. Mostrándose como un augurio sobre este fin de semana, El cual yo creía que se iba a desarrollar con perfección.

-Llegamos- dijo Alice parando el coche frente a una hermosa residencia. Cuando escuchaba a Edward hablar de su casa, jamás la imagine de tan impactante magnitud. Yo creía que cuando se refería a casa de campo, era en concordancia a algo sencillo y rustico. Pero lo que tenía frente a mis ojos no tenia nada que ver con aquello.

-Es hermosa- musite apenas. Todavía deslumbrada. Alice soltó una risita de orgullo y salio del coche dirigiéndose a los chicos. Estos reían y saltaban de felicidad al volver a su hogar.

Tome mi bolso y corrí hacia ellos. Ellos entraron y decidieron darme un Tour por la casa. El primer piso era amplio y con una elegante sencillez. Todo perfectamente decorado. Pinturas de Kandisnky y Renoir cubrían las paredes, un magnifico candelabro iluminaba todos, pude notar en una esquina frente a una impecable chimenea, un piano, el cual era muy parecido al que estaba en nuestra habitación. Recordé a Edward, ese era su piano. Estaba con una capa de polvo, como si hace años nadie lo tocara. Desee escuchar como tocaba aquel instrumento con todas mis ganas. Tal vez ahora nunca lo escucharía, ya que el estaba molesto conmigo.

- Hey , mañana podremos hacer una pelea de bolas de nieve- exclamo Emmet- Alice ya lo ha pronosticado, mañana nevara. Al parecer todos estaban muy entusiasmados. Incluso Jasper que siempre se veía tan calmado y neutro.

- Emmet, cariño, ¿Por qué no subimos a nuestra alcoba?- Rose ahora se abalanzaba besándole delicadamente. Este sin pensarlo, la tomo en brazos y subió corriendo por las escaleras.

- Jasper, creo que vas atener que calmar los deseos tan pervertidos de esos dos- exclamo Alice rodeándole con los brazos.

-¿Cómo eso?- pregunte curiosa. Yo creía que solo Alice y Edward tenían poderes.

-Pues, veras, yo puedo controlar un poco las emociones del resto. Soy como un empatico- me dijo sonriendo.

- Eso si que es interesante- lance riendo- ¿Rose y Emmett tiene algún poder?- pregunte

-Claro- dijo alice- el poder de aguantarse el uno con el otro- soltó riendo.- Vamos te voy a seguir mostrando el resto de la casa.

El segundo piso era una especie de sala de estar con algunas habitaciones. Alice explico que acá se encontraban sus habitaciones y el despacho de Carlisle y que en el tercer pido, la habitación de Edward se ubicaba.

- Vamos te guiare a su cuarto- dijo tomándome del brazo y subiendo de las escaleras.

- Alice, creo que será mejor que espere en el living. Edward se puede molestar y no quiero invadir su privacidad. Alice estallo en risas.

-Bella, yo veo el futuro, Edward lee las mentes y Jasper sabe lo que sienten las personas ¿Crees que existe algo de privacidad en esta casa?- pregunto arqueando una ceja. Tenía razón. Asentí y entre al cuarto que pertenecía al hombre mas divino que pisaba la tierra. Deje mi bolso en el suelo y recorrí con mi vista la habitación. Era impecable, casi perfecta, al igual que Edward. Una gran ventana dejaba que la luz inundara el lugar. Un gran sofá se encontraba en una esquina y dos paneles con millones de discos se ubicaban en otra. Al lado de ellos un reproductor de música con un aspecto demasiado tecnológico se encontraba. Me senté en el suelo junto ala ventana a pensar en el. Pero no paso mucho cuando una suave melodía llego a mis oídos. Salí el cuarto guiándome por la hipnotizante música, un piso mas abajo la reconoce de inmediato. "Claro de luna ", Debussy. Baje sigilosamente, para que nadie me notara. Fue allí cuando le vi. Mi ángel de cabellos perfectos depositaba su pena en la las teclas de su piano. Tuve el impulso de salir corriendo a abrasarle, pero luego recordé su molestia y me detuve. Me quede parada, a pocos metros de el, embobada escuchando la divina melodía.

-Bella, aunque estuvieras a un kilómetros, sentiría tu fragancia- dijo volteándose, parando aquella hermosa armonía.

-Lo siento, te dejare tranquilo- le dije sorprendida, volteándome para subir las escaleras.

- Quédate- exclamo. Me gire y note que me hacia un espacio en la banca frente al piano. Camine lentamente, acercándome a el. Se veía distinto, mas calmado y sereno. Una vez sentada junto a el, decidí disculparme, no podía aguantar estar enojada con el. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero antes de poder musitar alguna palabra, el puso un dedo sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar.

-Bella…perdóname- dijo mirándome suplicante y con tristeza.

-Edward, ¿Qué te pasa?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le dije tratando de encontrar sus ojos. El sonreía con amargura y suspiro.

- Bella, no puedo explicarte porque mi actitud ha sido tan extraña, por lo menos no por ahora ¿lo puedes entender?- me miraba con penumbra, asustado por mi respuesta. Yo asentí. Quería calmarlo, verlo mal me hacia demasiado daño.

-Gracias- musito. Quedándose nuevamente en silencio.

- Edward- tome su mano acercándola a mi pecho. El me miro extrañado por mi actuar.- Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, estaría saltando locamente por ti- le dije sonriendo. Respirando mas fuerte que nunca.

Edward ahora se acercaba a mi, colocaba una mano suya en mi cuello acariciándolo. Yo le miraba fijamente, con pasión, con amor, con deseo ¡Dios! con millones de sentimientos y sensaciones a punto de estallar. Su otra mano alcanzaba mi rostro, moviendo unos cabellos que caían sobre mi cara, luego con sus dedos acaricio mis labios.

- Bella- susurro. Pero yo no aguantaba más. Tome su rostro con suavidad y lo guié al mió.

La sensación de su boca masajeando la mía era alucinadora. Sentí sus labios en contacto, su aliento ahogándome en éxtasis. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron mezclando la dulzura de nuestros sabores. El me guiaba con suavidad acariciando mi rostro. Yo recorría con mis manos sus cabellos, acariciándolo con pasión. De pronto el beso se torno más insistente, menos pasivo. Note que las manos de Edward bajaban a mi cintura, que me apretaba con mas fuerza hacia el. Se separo de mi boca, lanzándome una mirada de frenesís y locura. Tomo nuevamente mi cintura y me levanto con gran facilidad sentándome sobre el piano. Busco mi boca besándola con mas pasión, luego bajaba a mi cuello y a mi mandíbula, tratando de que todo el deseo saliera. Bajo sus manos por mis hombros hasta llegara a mis caderas. Sentía que pasaba su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi vientre, dejándome escapar un gemido por mi boca. Edward sin darme cuenta se alejaba. Parando aquel placer que causaban sus caricias, sus labios, su contacto.

-Bella creo que hemos sobrepasado ciertos limites- dijo tratando de componerse. Yo sentía que mi pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación.

- Creo…que tienes razón- musite todavía no pudiendo controlar mi cuerpo. Me baje del piano tiritando. Y camine lentamente hacia el. Le bese suavemente sintiendo el tibio roce de su exquisita boca. Edward soltó un suave gruñido mientras nuestros labios se reconocían nuevamente. El no perdió el control, solo se limitaba a acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro. Yo por otra parte olvidaba todos mis temores al mezclar nuevamente nuestros alientos.

- Edward- susurre. Tratando de separarme un poco de su boca. El me miraba fijamente tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero el lo impidió besando suavemente mi labio inferior. Se acerco a mi mejilla y luego a mi oído besando el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer por completo.

- Besas increíble Bella, no entiendo porque dudas de eso- susurro en mi oído. Dejando que sus dulces palabras se expandieran en mi mente.

-Pensé que no podías leer mis pensamientos- musite sorprendida con sus palabras

-Eso no significa que no pueda descifrar tus reacciones- dijo volviéndose a concentrara en mi lóbulo inferir, besándolo y descontrolándome por completo. Trate de recorrer con mis manos su espalda, tocando con suavidad su musculatura. Me atreví a pasar mi mano por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo la suavidad y firmeza de su piel. Edward soltó un gruñido de placer. De pronto tomo mi rostro y lo puso muy cerca del suyo. Una mirada frente a la otra.

- Creo que será mejor que descanses amor- dijo sonriendo con picardía. Yo no podía sentirme mas frustrada y creo que se lo hice notar con mi mirada, por que de inmediato, me beso y me susurro al oído.

- Calma amor, para eso tenemos toda una eternidad. Me sonrió y me condujo a su cuarto sin soltar de mi mano.

**Bueno , este capitulo si que me ha gustado..y ustedes que piensan?...¿cual será el secreto de Edward?...**

**Besitos y saludos**

**Pascu.**


	10. La barrera es grande

**Hola…primero que todo les pido unas disculpas por mi ausencia, la verdad es q este fin de semana estuve un tanto ocupada poniéndome al día con mis exámenes y no pude actualizar, pero para saciar su hambre de lectura acá actualizo, , espero que lo disfruten….hasta mi próxima actualización que los mas seguro que será mañana los veo**

**Gracias por lo comentarios…ustedes hacen cada vez mas interesante esta historia**

**Esta historia esta inspirada en los personajes de la Saga crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece a mí**

**Nota musical: Talking bird / Death cab for cutie**

**Capitulo 10: La barrera es grande**

**Edward POV**

Cuando Bella tomo mi rostro para acercarme al suyo mi corazón prácticamente comenzó a latir. Su boca arrastraba los más increíbles sabores estremeciéndome por completo. Su lengua era un adorable músculo que masajeaba la mía mezclando la intensidad de sus boca y su aliento. Ella recorría mi cabello acariciándolo, posando sus delicados dedos por el. Con cada caricia me sentía más vivo el hombre en mi, ella era suave, delicada y hermosa, quería tanto que permaneciera a mi lado, deseaba apoderarme de cada espacio de su hermosa figura. No pude contenerme y la senté sobre el piano pudiendo tener mayor acceso a su cuerpo. Quería amarla con desenfreno, hacerla mía. Sentí que su cuerpo aceptaba mis caricias, me atreví y pase mi mano por debajo de la vil camiseta que no me permitía tocarla con mayor libertad. Sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando posaba mi mano en su vientre, acariciándolo. Bella gimió de placer. Ella deseaba tanto esto como yo. Vi como sus ojos me miraban, brillando en aquella oscuridad y recordé la pureza de mi ángel, no podía quitarle su inocencia de una forma tan desesperada, tan abrupta y por otra parte yo no quería enfrentar mi primera vez con una mujer de esta forma. Trate de calmarme y me aleje, sintiendo que el dolor me desgarraba por dentro al hacerlo.

Vi su cara de decepción cuando me separe. Ella pareció entenderlo, aunque nuevamente me vi envuelto en sus brazos y besos, gozando de un infinito placer. Acaricie su rostro, tan magnifico y perfecto, toque sus cabellos que parecían seda entre mis dedos. Trataba de no perder el control mientras mi lengua acariciaba la suya. Escuche que me llamaba, abrí mis ojos y le vi avergonzada, temerosa de continuar aquella delicia en la que ambos nos veíamos envueltos. Entonces comprendí que esa mirada ya la había visto, era la misma que tenia cuando salio arrancando hacia su cuarto, cuando había intentado besarla. Ella siempre creía que era mala en todo, lo mas seguro que pensaba que era mala en esto también. No deje que hablara y la convencí besando su belleza, me sorprendí lo bien que se sentía recorrer su delicada existencia. Bese el lóbulo de la oreja y sentí que ella se estremecía. Sonreí por ser yo el que le causaba tal placer. Ella me acariciaba mi espalda, deslumbrándome. Pasó su mano por debajo de mi camisa y no pude contener un gruñido de placer. Tome su rostro notando como el rostro de mi diosa se daba por vencida, pero yo quería que fura perfecto, en especial par ella.

Una vez ya en mi cuarto Bella me sonreía coquetamente. No sabia cuanto me tentaba.

-Edward- me dijo tímidamente mirando con intensidad- Te amo demasiado- susurro con dulzura. Que deliciosas sonaban aquellas palabras. Saber que alguien me amaba era mi razón para vivir.

- Y yo te amo a ti amor- le dije. Ella me sonrió y se acerco mas a mi rostro. Yo le acaricie las mejillas que irradiaban una calida sensación. La tome en mis brazos y la coloque en mi sillón. Me acomode a su lado y ella se acomodo sobre mi pecho jugando con sus dedos sobre los botones de mi camisa. Se sentía demasiado bien todo lo que ella entregaba, su existencia invadía mi cuerpo llenándolo con felicidad. Note que sus ojos se cerraban, tratando de descansar. Una angustia recorrió mi corazón, recordé la conversación que había tenido con Esme y lo mucho que influía con Bella. Su rostro se calmo, sereno y pasivo. No quería seguir pensando en aquello y decidí concentrarme nuevamente en la belleza de mi ángel. Aquella imagen era encantadora, si yo no supiera que era vampiro, estaría seguro que en realidad ella dormía, pero sabia que Bella, le gustaba entrara en trances, simulando de que dormía en realidad, algunas veces yo también lo hacia, era difícil pasar todas las noches de tu eterna vida sin un descanso, añorando ciertos hábitos humanos, pero ahora mi vida tenia un sentido distinto y admirar la belleza de mi amada era lo mas importante. L e acariciaba su hermosos rostro, apreciaba la suavidad de sus mejillas, era tan linda.

-Te amo Bella- susurre a sus oídos. Ella no me respondió. Supuse que sus pensamientos se encontraban bloqueados. Recordé que Esme me había hablado sobre su evolución en cuanto a su poder, ahora Bella podía controlarlo mejor, sin poder perder el control de su cuerpo, sin escuchar el subconsciente de otros. Eso me tranquilizaba, no podía soportar viéndole sufrir, cuando su cuerpo perdía el control de si.

La noche avanzo silenciosa y en tranquilidad. Bella descansaba en la privacidad de su mente, mientras yo me regocijaba de sentirme nuevamente vivo, dispuesto a gozar de esta oportunidad que me brindaba el destino.

"_Estoy feliz que te sientas así"_- escuche en la mente de Jasper. El sabía lo que ocurría dentro de mi. Sonreí, me sentía mas completo que nunca.

Ya sentía algunos destellos del día aparecer cuando escuche la mente de Alice

"_Edward tenemos que hablar_". Sabía a lo que se refería, no quería hablar del tema, sabia que no podía seguir evitándolo. Con dolor me separe de su cuerpo, depositándola cuidadosamente sobre un cojín, era terriblemente doloroso no poder sentir de su compañía. Pero tenia que encontrar una solución, la necesita pronto. Me encamine al cuarto de Alice y no me sorprendí cuando vi a todos mis hermanos esperándome.

**Bella POV**

En mi mente lo único que repasaba una y otra vez era l a sensación de felicidad que viví en aquel piano junto a Edward, recordaba sus palabras " Te amo", sin todavía creer que el podía ser tan perfecto. Recordé mi pasado y la vida sin sentido que llevaba, agradecí al vampiro que me había convertido, ya que sin el, jamás hubiese conocido a mi príncipe. De pronto una curiosidad entro en mí, al igual que aquella vez en el bosque, desee practicar mi habilidad y leer el subconsciente de Edward. Trate de concentrarme en su voz, cuando millones llegaban a mi, pero para mi desagrado me resultaba imposible, era como si solo un susurro apenas modulado, un disco saltado, como si su voz se distorsionara. Me rendí después de un rato, frustrado por no poder encontrar nada en su mente, a lo mejor yo tenía una limitación, como el tenia una limitación con la mía. Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendió ver que Edward no se encontraba a mi lado. Sentí como una ola de tristeza inundaba mi corazón. Me levante enseguida y Salí de su cuarto en su búsqueda. Había amanecido y tal como Alice lo había pronosticado, afuera se encontraba completamente nevado, deslumbrándome el maravilloso panorama. Baje las escaleras y escuche ruidos desde la habitación de Alice, percibí sus aromas y supe que todos se encontraban allí. No me atreví a golpear y note que sus murmullos eran muy bajos por lo que tuve que apoyar mí oído a la puerta, tratando de concentrarme todo lo posible en lo que conversaban y que mi aroma no llamara tanto la atención, solté mi cabellos tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

"Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo". Reconocí la voz de Alice. No pude evitar que algo muy preocupante estaba sucediendo.

"No te atrevas"- hablaba Edward –"Ella no tiene que saberlo". ¿Acaso estaba hablando de mi?. Trague un poco de saliva.

"Esto no solo te incumbe a ti, Edward, a pesar de todo somos una familia"

-Emmet exclamaba, pude notar un tono de rudeza en su voz.

"Calma, Bella lo sabrá, con o sin tu ayuda Edward, no puedes escondérselo por siempre, ella se merece la verdad" Jasper hablaba. Yo sentí que mi cuerpo perdió su control por un segundo, no quise seguir escuchando. Yo ya lo sabía, Edward me escondía algo y solo me lo escondía a mi. Todos ya lo sabían y yo era la única ignorante del tema, como si yo no pudiera controlar la verdad. Subí al cuarto ágilmente y cambie mis ropas, una vez lista decidí marcharme de caza, o hacer cualquier cosa con tal de pensar un poco y tratar de calmarme. Baje las escaleras sin darme cuanta que chocaba contra un pecho duro, no tuve que ni siquiera mirarle, sabia que era el. Su rostro me miraba sorprendido.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto con una leve confusión en su rostro.

-De caza- conteste secamente. El percibió la molestia en mi tono de voz.

- Siento haberte dejado sola en la habitación, Alice quería hablar una cosa conmigo- Dijo con tono angustiante. Por lo menos había dicho parte de una verdad.

-Si, lo se- dije. El abrió los ojos sorprendido- Escuche la conversación que tenias con tus hermanos- hable tratando de que el por fin se abriera un poco mas conmigo.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- pregunto con dureza y frialdad. Vi que sus ojos levemente cambiaban de color.

- No mucho, solo que tú me escondes algo y no quieres decírmelo y ese algo tiene que ver conmigo- le dije con dolor en mi voz, ya no podía ocultarlo, si secreto me apretaba mi alma. Su rostro no cambio la frialdad, como si le ofendiera que yo hubiese escuchado aquello.

-Bella, dijiste que me entenderías- hablo denotando su molestia, cada vez sus ojos eran mas oscuros.

-Te dije que te entendería Edward, pero no sabes lo que duele saber que todo el mundo sepa algo tuyo y hable de ello, decidiendo por ti y que la persona que mas amas en el mundo, es la principal que se opone a que tu sepas aquella verdad- lance sorprendida de mi respuesta, sin rimas ni pausas. Edward me miraba con recelo, parecía que mis palabras llegaran a el de una manera insana, note que la maldita barrera se formaba entre nosotros, separándonos.

-Quisiera contártelo, pero no debo- dijo apartando sus ojos a un punto que no eran mis ojos.

-Por favor Edward, tu puedes confiar en mi, yo voy a poder con la verdad, te lo aseguro- le hable suplicante, tratando de que compadeciera de mi.

-Entonces lamento decepcionarte- soltó con frialdad y contrariedad. Ya sus ojos eran de una negro intenso. En un segundo mi príncipe era alguien perfecto y al otro alguien oscuro e insensible.

-Me hieres Edward- lance en un suspiro angustiado. Pude notar que su postura rígida se alivianaba, tomo mi rostro con sus manos, debilitándome y estremeciéndome con su encantadora mirada.

-No puedo Bella, lo siento- musito con tristeza, aun así pude notar que en sus palabras no había ningún rasgo de inseguridad. El no iba a ceder. De pronto sentí rabia, contra el, no le entendía y me dolía sus desconfianza.

-Muy bien entonces- exclame con claridad. El me miro con sorpresa a mi respuesta. Pero al pronunciarlo trate de ser lo mas fuerte posible. Saque su mano de mi rostro y me encamine ala puerta. Voltee y el todavía se encontraba observándome, su mirada era oscura, pero era aun mas compleja, casi inexpresiva. Mi cuerpo se descompuso por completo, viendo que esa barrera se hacia cada vez mas grande, entonces comprendí que la poca honestidad de Edward era demasiado dolorosa para contemplar. Cada beso, cada caricia, era ligada a un secreto, un secreto que pertenecía a el y a mi y que nos separaba cada segundo. Recorrí la habitación con mi vista y sentí ganas de llorar cuando mis ojos se depositaron en el piano, ese había sido el lugar donde Edward y yo nos habíamos unido, nuestros primeros besos, las primeras caricias. Eran demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Pero era intensamente triste y frustrante. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos, note que a pesar de su molestia y su dolor, era increíblemente bello. Mi cuerpo tembló y quise correr a besarlo, pero mientras el tuviera miedo de confiar en mi, yo no podía estar con el.

-Adiós Edward- musite apenas pudiendo modular. Si pudiera reventar en llantos, lo hubiese hecho. Note una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Respire profundamente y abrí la puerta, dejando que mis antiguas pretensiones se hicieran nublosas. Se suponía que debía ser perfecto, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo lo bello en mi vida acabara pronto.

Me vi en el umbral de la casa de los Cullens, sola y sin nada. No me importaba, ya era hora que pudiera valerme por mi sola. Escuche un estruendo gigante, como si millones de melodías incongruentes sonaran de una vez, detecte a la victima enseguida, nuestro piano .Respire nuevamente y corrí, sin mirar atrás, a lo mejor pudo haber sido la desesperación que sentía en mi corazón, pero no tropecé, avance como un animal desesperado, en busca de algo. Mientras mis pies se deslizaban, sentía que su aroma se alejaba de mi, convirtiéndose en algo casi invisible. Quería llegar a algún lado pero no sabia donde, solo que debía permanecer lejos de el, aunque me doliera de una manera inhumana, mi lejanía era lo mejor. El, por mas que yo le rogara, no iba a decírmelo. Prefirió alejarse de mi, dejarme salir de su casa, de su lado, que decirme la verdad. Tuve que repetírmelo. Edward prefirió su secreto, en vez que a mí. Con toda la furia me lance sobre un árbol, lo golpeaba con impotencia, con dolor, sentí que crujía, pero no me importo, revele mi ira contra el, como Edward lo había hecho con el piano, no me di cuenta cuando en poco tiempo lo había reducido a escombros. Frustrada me tire al suelo, sollozando, sin ningún destino, deseo o alguna preocupación por algo mas. Sabía que tenia que volver al instituto y a nuestro cuarto, pero temía verle. Era algo demasiado extenuante. No me di cuenta cuando el crepúsculo se asomaba dejando entrara al anochecer, pero yo seguía allí sin hacer nada, pudieron haber pasado días, porque veía que el sol y la noche aparecían recordándomelo. Yo solo sabia que algún día debía volver, pero no me sentía preparada.

**Edward POV**

Adiós Edward- dijo con sus hermosos ojos llenos de angustia.

No quería hacerla sufrir, me partía el alma. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, no todavía. Yo no tenía que decírselo. Me dolía demasiado escondérselo y note que esta situación se había escapado de mis manos. Sabía que ella lo notaba y que no podría soportar mi negativa a sus preguntas. Cerro la puerta e inmediatamente me dirigí al umbral, reconociendo que ella todavía se encontraba al otro lado, me tente a pedirle disculpas y confesarle todo. Pero esto no me permitía avanzar, este secreto me tenía condenado al dolor, a estar lejos de ella, de su hermosura, de su perfecta a existencia. No podía contenerlo, la rabia, la culpa, el dolor, millones de emociones me invadieron, quise destruirme. Impotente me lance contra el único objeto que había sido importante para mi, aquel instrumento que había guiado a Bella a besarme, a sentir aquellos labios perfectos y delicados. Mi piano, Lo destruí en pocos segundos, casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Percibí que su fragancia ahora se alejaba, tanto de mi casa como de mi vida. La ira nuevamente me contamino, quería destruir todo a mi paso, me lance contra una mesa, pero dos brazo fuertes me lo impidieron.

-¡Edward cálmate!- grito Emmett, tratando de controlarme, con fuerza y agilidad, yo estaba descontrolado, le golpee y empuje con brusquedad, pero este se ponía nuevamente de pie y me sostenía con mayor fuerza, como uno oso atrapa a su presa. Vi que Alice me miraba horrorizada y que empujaba a Jasper sobre mi, este solo toco mi hombro y sentí inmediatamente una calma invadiéndome.

-Bella…se ha ido- exclame con impotencia, pero aun mas con dolor, partiéndome el alma.

-Lo se- Lo acabo de ver hace poco, lo siento.- dijo Alice, ocultando sentimientos de culpa.

- Tengo que ir a buscarla- dije tratando de percibir su aroma, sin mayor resultado.

-No, déjala, ella esta muy confundida- dijo Jasper tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Esto no puede seguir- dijo Rosalie, lanzándome una mirada de furia. Cogio su celular y lo llevo a su oído. Supe a quien había llamado, a Carlisle.

No quería verlo.

- Suéltame- le exigí a Emmet- Ya estoy mas calmado- hable explicándole. Este accedió lanzándome una mirada de prevención, pero ala vez su rostro se mostraba más relajado y comprensivo.

- Edward, Carlisle viene en camino.- dijo Rose mostrándose mas calmada. Alice se acerco a mi y me abrazo, yo se lo permití. Alice era mi hermana más comprensiva y siempre se mostraba dispuesta atenderme una mano, sentí un alivio en sus brazos, pero nada comparado al cariño de Bella.

Nos quedamos en la sala sin hablar, trate de no leer sus mentes, ya que sabia que iban a ser de reproche, pero aun así no lograba concentrarme. Bella me había dejado, se encontraba sola, sin nada. Su bolso estaba en mi cuarto. Necesitaba de mi soledad en aquel momento, subí a mi cuarto y Alice me pidió que no tardara, que Esme y Carlisle llegarían pronto. Abrí mi cuarto y la poca luz que provenía del ventanal me indico que estaba anocheciendo, la recorrí con mi vista y vi su bolso tendido sobre una silla, recordé cuando le comente sobre este fin de semana y lo feliz que ella se sentía. Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de controlarme. Vi mi sofá y mi mente se lleno de recuerdos junto a ella: Bella descansando, yo observándola, amándola y admirándola, la discusión, todo, como si una película pasara frente a mis ojos con velocidad. Me acerque a su bolso y lo abrí, lo primero que encontré fue una camisa blanca, la lleve a mi rostro, dejando que su fragancia me embriagara. Busque mas en su bolso y encontré un porta documentos, me sorprendí al ver la fotografía. Era Bella, mas hermosa que nunca, su pelo revoloteaba en el viento, su piel era muy pálida, no tanto como ahora, tenia un leve color rosa en sus mejillas , sonreía y abrasaba a una mujer de aspecto mas adulto que ella, pero con facciones muy parecidas, di vuelta la foto y decía:

_Renee y yo. Phoenix._

Entendí que esa era la Bella humana, llena de vida y sueños por delante. Guarde sus cosas en su bolso sintiéndome mas maldito que nunca, me odiaba por hacerle daño y por esconderle el mayor secreto que había cambiado su vida.

"Edward tenemos que hablar"- escuche la mente de Carlisle. El momento había llegado.

**Bueno acá va este capitulo, prometo que mañana tratare de subir mas con tal de ponerme al día.**

**Respondiendo a los comentarios quisiera decir que la debilidad de Bella como vampiro se vera en los próximos capítulos , a la vez quien la había convertido y muchas cosas mas..Espero que les haya gustado**

**Besos Pascu **


	11. La perdida

Capitulo 11: La pérdida

**Hola bueno acá va un nuevo Cáp. He tratado de ponerme al día lo mas rápido, este capitulo esta dedicado a ****Mari Tere Cullen**** , ya que sale un personaje que ha ella le gusta mucho y bueno a todos los que constantemente esperan mis actualizaciones día a día****.belencullenss,Alex Darklight,Sweet.Cullen ,Samanta-m,Dany Hogg,Elea-chan,nonblondes,akako cullen,Sophie Wells,Twins CyJ,Diannita Cullen,meliipotter,LoXuS,choconinia,Dannany,Dasmy,****….muchas gracias.**

**Nota musical: Three Wishes / The Pierces**

**Capitulo 11: La pérdida**

**Edward POV**

Volví al instituto al día siguiente, tenía que pedir perdón a Bella. Estaba dispuesto a rogarle, hacer lo que fuera con tal de sentirla junto a mí nuevamente. Alice me había dicho que no podía ver muco en el futuro de Bella, como si ella estuviera en un estado de trance, incapacitada de tomar alguna decisión. Pero aun esperaba encontrarla en su cuarto, leyendo algún libro, dispuesta perdonarme. Todos esos deseos se disiparon rápidamente cuando me percate que todavía ella no había llegado. Una ola de miedo y culpabilidad me invadió. Camine al estacionamiento, albergando la esperanza que a lo mejor había salido de compras o algo por el estilo. Trate de evitar los pensamientos de las personas cuando me vieron caminado sin Bella a mi lado, pero me resulto curioso la atención que trajo la unión de Bella y yo, algunas mentes parecían alegrarse, otras ocultaban envidia, otras querían tomar el valor de invitar a Bella a salir, ya que al parecer todos creían que yo la había abandonado. Recorrí el estacionamiento y note que si auto se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Bella todavía no había regresado. La rabia y la ira recorrieron mi cuerpo, no contra ella, si no contra mi.

Durante cinco infernales días no supe de mi amada, aquellos angustiantes días fueron los peores. Mi familia mostraba un desagradable grado de molestia por mi poca honestidad. En especial Rosalie, me lo dejaba saber en cada instante que nombraban a Bella en clases, preocupados por su inasistencia, ella no sabia como me odiaba a mi mismo. La única que parecía complacida por la ausencia de Bella era Tanya, pero era claro que el estado de su felicidad a mi me llenaba de asco y repugnancia. Ella se me insinuó, pero yo la ignore, escuche que en su mente me maldecía. Era libre de hacerlo, yo no podía estar más maldito sin Bella.

Fue entonces cuando después de cinco días preocupado por si ausencia, sentí que Alice me alertaba mentalmente de su presencia. Salí de mi cuarto y busque su aroma, al salir lo inhale con más fuerza. Era igual de fragante y tentador, emborrachante. Baje a buscarla, desesperado recorría los pasillos en busca de su presencia y entonces le vi. Fue desconcertante, lo sentí como una punzada desgarrándome por dentro, volviéndome loco. Bella caminaba tan hermosa como siempre, llevando unos libros en sus delicados brazos. Pero no estaba sola, un chico caminaba a su lado, robándole sus sonrisas y ella le sonreía de vuelta, este en un intento poso su brazo en su hombro abrasándola. Un vértigo asqueroso recorrió mi cuerpo. La ira y la rabia se depositaron nuevamente en mi cuerpo, limitándome al descontrol y la locura. Esto se incremento mas cuando leí la mente del chico, no había nada más que pensamientos desagradables, como que hacerle a mi dulce ángel. Trate de controlarme pero esto era demasiado para mi. Bella entonces giro su rostro, me miro y por un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, formando la línea de amor que siempre nos había unido. Solo un segundo debió haber durado pero para mi fue como un choque de electricidad que traía de vuelta la vida.

Ella bajo su mirada y paso por mi lado ignorándome, el chico la apretó mas hacia a el, despertando en mi sentimientos asesinos. Me quede en aquella posición petrificado y con un dolor insoportable en mi pecho, me costaba respirara, tomar cualquier movimiento. ¿Porque mi ángel dejaba que ese chico la tocara? ¿Acaso mi error destruyo su amor por mi?. No podía aguantarlo. Tenia que enfrentarla. Subí a mi habitación con la tristeza mas grande que había sentido en mi desgraciada vida. Todo esto iba muy mal. No pase mucho tiempo en la soledad de mi cuarto. Su aroma a los pocos segundos intoxicaba la habitación.

- ¡Edward! – dijo sorprendida al verme. Dejando botar un libro de su brazo. Me acerque y se lo recogí. Bella mordía su labio mientras yo la miraba resentido.

-¿Quien era ese?- lance con frialdad, entregándole el libro. Ella me miro en la penumbra y ignoro mi pregunta dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Pero yo le cogi del hombro deteniendo su paso, por un segundo sentí que mi cuerpo gozaba con el contacto de su piel.- Eres mi novia- le dije secamente, tratando de ocultar las miles de emociones que se formaban en mi interior.

- Ya no mas- me dijo sin voltearse, dándome su espalda, oculta completamente en sus pensamientos. Esto me dolió, ella no quería estar a mi lado y yo la amaba tanto.

-Voltéate y dime que no me amas- Exigí. De esa forma podía encontrarme con su mirada y con sus exquisitos ojos marrones. Para mi suerte me obedeció y se volteo, descubriendo la amarga mirada que cubría su rostro.

-¿Eso quieres?- pregunto con la mayor intensidad en sus ojos, robándome el corazón una vez mas. Asentí, mintiéndome, yo no quería que ella me dijera que ya no me amaba, quería que estuviera junto a mí, quería besarla, hacerla mía.

- Muy bien- dijo con la mirada desconcertada, pero sin titubear. Era como si su mente tratara de bloquear cualquier emoción. – No te amo- pronuncio separando cada palabra, una de la otra, para que el mensaje fuera entendido. Me miro a los ojos, con culpabilidad y tristeza, pero no dio pie atrás, Yo le solté y ella se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de una portazo. Yo me quede solo, aun digiriendo las palabras que Bella había pronunciado.¿Como había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad?. Ya no podía arrepentirme. Aun cuando note su inseguridad y angustia en sus palabras. Ella lo había dicho, no me amaba. Pero yo no podía sacarme a Isabella Swan de mi corazón ni me mente, estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

**Bella POV**

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me lance contra la cama tapándome el rostro con una almohada. ¿Es que le había dicho a mi príncipe que ya no le amaba?. Estaba locamente enamorada de el ¿En que diablos pensaba?. Note que en sus ojos existía culpabilidad y arrepentimiento., quise abrasarlo y reconfortarlo, pero algo me inhabilitaba, era como si el secreto de Edward fuera demasiado grande y creara un abismo entre nosotros. Solloce en silencio, tratando de que la pena algún día terminara.

Edward se encontraba celoso, lo note cuando me miro. Sam era vampiro que había conocido en mi pequeña estadía con los Vulturis. Durante mi ausencia había decidido encontrar a Jane. La necesitaba, era la persona mas honesta que había conocido y necesita de su consuelo, yo sabia que ella me escondía un solo secreto, el quien me había transformado, pero para mi ese tema no superaba el valor de su compañía. No supe como Alice no se había dado cuenta de que me dirigía hacia allá, pero supuse que todo el camino hacia la residencia de los Vulturis, lo recorrí como en un estado inerte, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza.

No tarde mucho en llegar, robe un coche y maneje hasta Volterra, una vez allá me dirigí hacia donde Jane se encontraba, junto a los Vulturis. Sentí un poco de miedo cuando entre a la lujosa sala. Note que al igual en el instituto, una mujer atendía la recepción. Me dirigí hacia ella y pregunte con diplomacia sobre Jane. Esta me miro con recelo pero asintió a mi petición encaminando hacia un pasillo, note que este guiaba hacia una luz, la seguí y me encontré frente a un gran vestíbulo. Habían varios vampiros conversando entre si, pero inmediatamente notaron mi presencia y se voltearon intimidantes. Yo no retrocedí y me coloque en una postura mas erguida, sin temor. Note que en aquel vestíbulo se posaban tres personas vestidas con túnicas en una especie de trono, los rodeaban otros vestidos de igual forma, pero más desafiantes, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas. Supuse inmediatamente quienes eran Aro, Cayo y Marco. Los Vulturis.

-Hola- musite. Tratando de ocultar mi miedo e inseguridad. Pude escuchar una risitas muy por lo bajo. Los tres hombres me miraban fijamente.

-Isabella ¿cierto?- pregunto uno que se encontraba al medio. Me llamo atención su piel de una esencia casi transparente. Asentí y el se paraba dirigiendo hacia mi, mientras que los otros observaban interesados.- Jane, querida, no me dijiste que vendría a visitarnos- hablo con diplomacia y vehemencia. Yo busque con la mirada a Jane y me percate que uno de los guardaespaldas se sacaba la capucha de su túnica, dejando ver su rostro. Ahí estaba mi amada hermana.

-No lo sabia Aro-contesto acercándose a mi. Me invadió el tremendo deseo de correr a abrasarla, pero sabia que no seria apropiado

-¿A que se debe esta agradable visita?- pregunto dirigiendo su rostro hacia mi, pude notar la inmensa curiosidad que le inundaba.

-Bueno..yo..- no podía hablar- …quería ver a mi hermana- Termine apenas en un susurro avergonzada. El sonrió y miro a Jane con extraña alegría.

-Pues eso es conmovedor Isabella, creo que no habrá problema en que te quedes acá unos días- dijo volviéndose a su trono. Jane se acerco ami y tomo de mi brazo llevándome a una habitación.

Una vez en la soledad, me lance a abrasarla, pero ella me alejo con una mirada de decepción. No lo entendía, esperaba que ella se alegrara por mi visita, pero su rostro era oscuro, como si tuviera miedo por algo.

-No debiste haber venido Bella- dijo con lanzándome una mirada jugadora. Esa mirada la conocía, representaba molestia hacia mi.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien- dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza y decepción por la actitud de mi hermana- Jane han sucedido tantas cosas, yo no se como empezar a contarte, me siento tan perdida- le dije suplicante.

-Bella no sabes el peligro en que te encuentras, no debiste venir, te lo dije, mantente alejada de mi. Si ellos se enteran de tu poder, querrán que te quedes acá, privándote de todo lo que tienes que conocer- dijo con alarmante preocupación.

-¿Sabes de mi poder?- pregunte curiosa. Ella movió su cabeza asintiendo-¿Pero como?- lance con sorpresa ante su respuesta.

-Esme me lo dijo, y ella te ha dicho sobre la gente que quiere apoderarse y manipular lo poderes de otros, por lo mismo necesito que te vayas, lo mas pronto posible- hablo con rapidez y urgencia- Aro va tratar de saberlo y me leerá la mente, pero yo bloqueare el recuerdo tuyo y de tu secreto, lo intentare, por lo menos hasta que te marches. Bella, pero tu debes prometerme que no volverás, mantente alejada, por favor- hablaba sin pausa, con su tono de preocupación y angustia. Jamás la había visto así.

-Jane, esta bien me iré- dije asustada por la reacción de mi hermana, pero acepte sin dudarlo. Esta visita se supone que debía guiarme y ayudarme a sobrepasar el dolor, pero todo se volvía cada vez mas confuso y terrible.

-Gracias Bella, ahora…se que lo que estas pasando y viniste en busca de mi consejo. Pero solo tu deberás seguir lo que dice tu corazón, no dejes que nadie envenene tus sentimientos ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, aconsejándome. Yo asentí como una niña chica asiente a una madre. Después de todo ella siempre esta para mi.- Ya tienes que irte, hay un amigo que te va estará esperando en la salida, se llama Sam, el va a tu mismo instituto, puede acompañarte, ten cuidado. – dijo demostrando mas amabilidad en su rostro.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, supe como noqueaste a esa chica en clases, con Heidi todavía nos reímos del incidente- dijo sonriéndome. Jane se alegraba de tenerme a su lado. De pronto recordé que no podíamos estar juntas y que tal vez, jamás la vería nuevamente.

-Jane ¿estas bien?- pregunte preocupada por la angustia que percibía en su rostro. Ella me hablaba de este lugar como una obligación, como una cárcel.

-Claro Bella, yo puedo estar en el mismo infierno, pero si se que mis dos personas favoritas están bien, olvido todo el sacrificio y soy feliz, ojala Félix estuviera para verte, te ha extrañado mucho- dijo aliviando mis angustias. Ella estaba enamorada y junto a su amado, jamás estaría mal. Recordé cuanto deseaba poder vivir el amor y lo mal que había resultado en mi vida.

-Jane, estoy enamorada- le dije mirándola tratando de lo importante que eso se trataba para mi. Ella me sonrió y acaricio mi cabello. Solo ella sabía la importancia en mi vida, sobre la intensidad del amor, y cuanto había luchado por seguir viviendo, para poder vivirlo.

-Lo se, algún día me gustaría conocerlo- dijo amablemente tomando de mi brazo guiándome ala puerta- Es hora, cuídate Bella y recuerda vivir tu libertad- dijo con tono exigente, pero aun vi la tristeza de sus palabras. Ella me extrañaba y yo a ella.

Salimos y Aro nos miro con sorpresa.

-Bella tiene que irse, ha faltado mucho a clases- Jane dijo con respeto, pero mostrándose segura. Ella no iba ceder.

-Oh!, es una lastima, pero estoy deseando el momento de el siguiente encuentro- dijo desde su trono, sonriendo, dejando expuesto sus impecables y filosos dientes blancos.

-Hasta entonces- dije dirigiéndome a la salida, mire a Jane, ella modulaba un triste "Adiós".

Ahora mi vuelta se tornaba oscura, mas triste, con un sentido confuso y desencantador. Camine por el pasillo desganada y note que se me hacia mas lenta y tortuosa, casi volviendo a mi trance. Sentí la voz de alguien, que pronunciaba mi nombre, note que un chico alzaba su mano, me acerque un poco mas y reconocí su rostro. Tenia el cabello rubio, era definitivamente un vampiro, por le color de su piel y las respectivas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos, era bastante guapo, alto, de musculatura media, con rasgos mas finos, menos angulares como los de Edward, pero al fin nadie podría parecerse a mi vampiro amado.

-Hola tu debes ser Isabella- dijo acercando su mano para estrecharla. Un gesto muy cordial y muy humano. La verdad es que siendo vampiros evitamos el contacto.- Yo soy Sam, tu hermana me ha hablado de ti- dijo con entusiasmo lanzándome una mirada de pies a cabeza. Genial, otro Mike Newton en mi vida, dije hacia mis adentros recordando al chico de la secundaria que me acosaba, tratando cada vez de proponerme una cita.

-Hola- dije con desgano. No quería conocer a nueva gente, trate de componerme y mostrarme mas educada.-Bella dime por favor- le sonreí y este me sonrió de vuelta.

-Te había visto en el instituto, ¿Eres la novia de Edward Cullen cierto?- pregunto con curiosidad. Maldito chismoso. Yo le mire sorprendida, quería evitar ese tema. Le sonreí amablemente.

-No quiero hablar de eso- musite dejando ver lo incomoda que me ponía hablar de mi fallida relación amorosa.

-Si quieres podemos pasar antes a mi casa, tienes un aspecto un poco deplorable- le mire ofendida y sorprendida ante su proposición- No te ofendas, eres muy hermosa, siempre me llamaste la atención y cuando te vi entrar al vestíbulo, me dirigí inmediatamente hacia Jane, pidiendo escoltarte de vuelta.- hablo amablemente, depositando un grado de confianza en el. Hice una pausa y me acerque a una ventana a buscar mi reflejo. Sam tenía razón, estaba yo mojada a causa de la nieve, llena de ramas y tierra. Acepte su invitación y este me acompaño hasta que llegamos a un Lexus azul, realmente muy lujoso.

En poco tiempo llegamos a su casa, era una residencia muy hermosa, bastante más simple a la casa de los Cullens, pero bastante magnifica. Sam me guió hasta una habitación en el segundo piso. Me dijo que era la habitación de huéspedes y que podía relajarme y acomodarme. Cerró la puerta y me dejo en la soledad, que tanto deseaba. Me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha, en pocos minutos estaba mas decente, aun con las mismas ropas, pero con el cuerpo mas relajado y complaciente. Me quede bastante tiempo pensando en aquella habitación, Sam, al parecer lo comprendía porque no me molesto, ni golpeo. Paso la noche y yo me sentía ansiosa y asustada, no quería volver al instituto y darme cuenta de la realidad que se vivía en aquel lugar. Trate de imaginar, como hubiese sido nuestro amor, en otra situación, me imagina en la soledad junto a Edward gozando de la compañía del uno al otro, extasiados de felicidad. Pronto había amanecido y sentí que era hora de enfrentar esa parte angustiante de mi destino. Baje y note que Sam leía un libro en un sofá junto a una chimenea. Noto mi presencia y me sonrió amablemente. Le devolví la sonrisa. A lo mejor su amistad nos seria algo malo.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunte curiosa. El cerro el libro depositándolo en un librero que se encontraba cerca.

- "Cumbres borrascosas"- hablo acercándose lentamente hacia mi.

-Ese libro es interesante- dije tratando de alejarme un poco- Creo que es mejor que volvamos a clases.- dije un poco nerviosa. Pero el dejo su postura de seducción y se compuso inmediatamente dirigiéndose ala salida. Nos subimos a su coche y nos demoramos mas de lo que pensaba en llegar al instituto, note que Sam, no gozaba tanto de la velocidad, como yo lo hacia, por lo que me sentí un poco claustrofobia. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento un vértigo llego a mi estomago, descomponiendo todo pensamiento recreado que había formado en mi cabeza. Sam caminaba conmigo y me hablaba de las clases que estaba tomando y lo avanzado que era en unas más que otras, yo trataba de tomarle atención, pero en mi mente le buscaba con desesperación. Me acerque a la recepción reportándome por mi ausencia. La chica me miro con molestia y me alcanzo una lista de libros que necesitaba para una clase. Sam acepto acompañarme, una vez allá conseguí todo lo que necesita, no era mucho solo dos libros. Nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestros respectivos dormitorios y trate de concentrarme en lo que Sam me hablaba, y pude reírme, sinceramente. Esto se lo agradecía, junto a el podía olvidar una parte del dolor que me causaba mi situación.

-Gracias, haz sido muy amable conmigo- le dije con diplomacia, pero con sinceridad. El me sonrió y deposito su brazo sobre mi hombro abrasándome, esto no me lo veía venir. Sentí una fragancia conocida, la cual a los pocos segundos reconocí, era el aroma de mi príncipe. Le vi, pero trate de evitarle. Por algún motivo desconocido, no me zafe del brazo de Sam y camine por su lado ignorándole, solo por un segundo nuestra mirada se cruzaron, y me estremecí por dentro, desee correr abrasarle y besarlo. Pero baje mi mirada evitándolo, sintiendo una electricidad me carcomía. Sam me apego mas a el, suprimiendo mi deseo.

-Creo que necesito ir a mi cuarto- le dije alejándolo de mi cuerpo. El me miro desganado, pero no lo evito- Nos vemos Sam- exclame volteándome y dirigiéndome a mi cuarto. Ahí el me esperaba, estaba segura. Entre y nuestra discusión comenzó. Ahora estoy sola en mi cuarto lamentándome, arrepentida de haberle mentido. El creerá que yo ya no le amo y que estoy con Sam. Estupida Bella

**Bueno acá termina el onceavo capitulo, espero que a todos les haya gustado el anterior, pero la verdad es que no saben lo que les espera para los próximos, ya voy bastante avanzada en la historia, y la verdad que me esta encantando.**

**Besitos **

**Pascu**

**p/d: muchas gracias por los comentarios**


	12. En el despacho

**HOLA ACA VUELVO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTE MARCA DEFINITIVAMENTE COMO SEGUIRA LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE TODOS LOS DISFRUTEN…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS**

**NOTA MUSICAL:** **No One's Gonna Love You /BAND OF HORSES**

**Capitulo 12: En el despacho**

**Edward POV**

Durante un prolongado tiempo Bella y yo no ignoramos como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ella seguía juntándose con mis hermanos y con su nuevo amigo "Sam", el mal nacido que trataba de brindarle una amistad a cambio de cerrar el trato. Era insoportable leer su mente. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Quería que todo pasara de unas ves y que este amor se desapareciera. Pero no podía. La amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Bella me miraba algunas veces durante clases devolviéndome con esas miradas alguna esperanza, pero tan pronto cuando yo trataba de acercarme, Sam se llamaba su atención impidiéndomelo. No quería formar una pelea, pero sentía que cada vez le odiaba mas y mas. Alice me tranquilizaba, asegurándome que Bella no sentía nada por el, pero aun así me desgarraba que ella le prestara atención.

Los encuentros en nuestra habitación eran más difíciles todavía, aunque ella no lo quisiera, a veces a través de su impenetrable silencio mental, la escuchaba sollozar, solo eran murmullos, pero en mi sonaban como gritos a través de mi alma, la cual se sentía mas maldita que nunca, si es que tenia una. Esas veces los peores pensamientos llegaban a mi, tal vez Sam había cumplido su cometido y había dañado a mi dulce ángel, no podía soportar imaginarme tal escena, pero en mi se fundía un sentimiento abrupto, casi instintivo de querer matar a ese maldito insano. Trataba de calmarme, sabia que Alice vería cualquier intento. Aun así le tenia dicho que no tratara de prestarle atención al futuro de Bella.

Cada ves sentía que los días pasaban sin mayor entusiasmo, mas lentos y con menos entusiasmo. Pero me negaba a olvidarla. Era peor verla en los pasillos, al parecer que todos se enteraran que nuestra relación había terminado con una velocidad vampirica, había despertado un inmenso interés sobre Bella. Muchos chicos le rodeaban, tratando de atraer su atención, cuando veía su reales intensiones, entendía que solo querían llevarla ala cama. Esto me volvía loco, sentía celos y rabia de no poder compartir mi vida con un ser tan divino como mi ángel. Ya se habían cumplido tres semanas desde nuestra discusión y el dolor se forma parte de mi desamparad rutina. Fue entonces un día que le vi sentada sobre una banca, en su soledad, leyendo, escondiéndose del mundo en su imaginación, en sus adorados hábitos. Me acerque a observarla y ella lo noto, subió sus ojos cruzándose con los míos, sentí que nuestras miradas desvelaban toda la angustia acumulada por el tiempo, me acerque un poco temeroso pero ella se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi sin quitarme los ojos de encima, trate de ocultar mi ansiedad por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todo lo perfecto acaba rápidamente. Escuche la mente de Sam maldecirme y jactarse de ganador. Llamo a Bella y ella pronto quito su atención en mi y se dirigió con Sam, ya cerca de el me dedico una ultima mirada, tan dulce y preciosa, que sentí que me faltaba el aire. Ese día lo dedique a pasar el tiempo en hábitos y necesidades, estuve con mi hermanos y salí de caza, cuando ya no tenia nada mas que hacer me dirigí a mi habitación, ya a los pocos metros reconocí el olor del maldito. Abrí mi puerta y me encontré con una imagen demasiado irritante. Sam se encontraba en nuestro cuarto jugueteando con mi piano, lo peor de todo es que se encontraba sin su camisa, con el pecho completamente desnudo. Pensé lo peor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte demostrando parte suficiente de mi enojo ya que un gruñido salio de mi pecho. El sonrió y camino hacia mi lentamente, con una postura desafiante. Me interne en su mente y solo reconocí el deseo que Sam tenia por Bella.

-Bella se esta duchando, preparándose para entregarse a mi- dijo lanzando una carcajada. La ira me recorrió.

-Ella jamás aceptaría a alguien tan mediocre como tu- hable tratando de contener las ganas de matarlo.

-Creo que ella ya lo decidió, acéptalo Edward, ¡tu perdiste!- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de victoria en su patético rostro.- Pensaba hacérselo en el piano- dijo mirándome desafiante. Tentándome a iniciar una lucha. Sabia que no podía, pondría a mi familia en riesgo, trate de controlarme, pero no podía mas.

Entonces Bella salio del cuarto de baño, arropada con tan solo una bata que cubría su delicado cuerpo.

-¿Sam porque andas así? … es que…- note su rostro sorprendido- ¡¿Acaso pensaste que tu me podías gustar?!- hablo Bella. Un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, ella no tenia idea lo que Sam intentaba, agradecí llegar a tiempo a la habitación y me maldecía por pedirle a Alice que no viera su futuro.

-Lárgate- le dije con un tono autoritario y amenazador. Pero este no dio un pie atrás. Entonces mi ángel reacciono de una forma , en que nunca la había visto sus ojos se llenaron de contrariedad y enojo. El la había ofendido.

-¡Sam lárgate! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Como pensaste que me podría fijar en alguien como tu! ¡Menos atraerme en este sentido, eres asqueroso!- Bella hablaba muy fuerte y se dirigía su habitación con un rostro indignado. Sam la miro enceguecido de rabia y frustración y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo contra Bella si que yo pudiera protegerla antes. Tomo de su espalda y la lanzo contra una pared. La ira me domino por completo, mire a Bella y agradecí que se encontraba bien , se limpiaba los escombros que habían caído sobre su cuerpo. Tire a Sam sobre una mesa quebrándola al instante, este se ponía de pie rápidamente, se lanzo sobre mi pero yo le alcance a esquivar y le golpee duro en el estomago, sentí que su cuerpo era resistente y que la lucha iba a durar bastante, los dos no encontrábamos tomándonos de los hombros tratando de controlar los movimientos del otro. Sentí un grito y vi a Bella sobre la espalda de Sam, golpeándole y arañándole con sus uñas, esto me sorprendió, pero note la furia con que le golpeaba y que realmente causaba un daño terrible en Sam.

-¡Déjalo!- chillo tomando de su cuello, como si quisiera arrancárselo.

Este tratando de liberarse se alejo y cogio a Bella de la cabeza, dándola vueltas y lanzándola contra la chimenea, sentí el mármol quebrajándose y noqueándola. Me lance con una fuerza asesina a golpearle y este impacto cerca de Bella, este tratando de amenazarme tomo de su cabello, Bella aun no lograba establecerse, miraba confundida, con sus ojos un poco desorbitados.

-Suéltala Sam, tu no quieres morir, no me hagas hacerlo- le amenace, pero note su frustración y las ganas de hacerle daño. Si el no la había conseguido nadie lo haría, me recordó a las palabras de Tanya. Este la tomo con mas fuerza. Sin pensarlo mucho me lance contra el, le golpee con fuerza y rabia, liberando todo el odio acumulado en las ultimas semanas. Sam soltó a Bella casi de inmediato y ahora solo se enfocaba en protegerse o lanzarme puñetazos sin sentido. Pero yo ya me encontraba fuera de mi. Todo por ella pensé y sentí como el instinto asesino recorría mi cuerpo. Sam se arrincono en una esquina, sin soltar su mirada desafiante. Estaba a punto de despedazarlo cuando note que nuestra habitación se llenaba de espectadores. Note que Emmett me tomaba con fuerza por lo hombros, tratando de controlarme y vi a Alice junto a Rosalie correr junto a Bella.

-Maten al imbecil- dijo Bella con una voz llena de dolor y odio. Sam la miro con resentimiento. Fue entonces que no me percate que dos figuras con túnicas entraban a la habitación y se posaban cerca de Sam, este les lanzo una mirada desafiante como si quisiera combatir con ellos también. El ambiente se torno bastante espantoso, como si esas dos figuras atrajeran al terror. Entendí quienes eran, pertenecían ala familia de los Vulturis. Sam puso resistencia y se lanzo en contra de uno golpeándole sin mayor resultado, este con rapidez jalo de su brazo doblándolo y poniéndolo de rodillas, mientras que el otro acercaba sus brazos hacia el cuello, en pocos segundos despedazaron a Sam con violencia. Mire a Bella quien abría los ojos horrorizada. Vi que los Vulturis acababan con Sam de forma despiadada, haciéndole sufrir de una manera desapiadad, sentí lastima por el y una culpa tremenda. Los Vulturis recorrieron la habitación. Uno se acerco hacia mi.

-El comenzó la pelea, que no se forme una próxima, si se quieren matar no lo hagan en Volterra. Asentí. Uno de ellos tomo la cabeza de Sam alzándola y se coloco en el medio de la habitación.

-¡Quien no acate las reglas de este lugar, va a sufrir estas consecuencias!.-Hablaba mientras agitaba más alto su cabeza. Note que el público se marchaba, no querían presenciar más. Vi que colocaban los trozos del cuerpo de Sam en una Bolsa y tomaban camino para marcharse, entonces vi que uno se acercaba a Bella y le susurraba algo incomprensible al oído, esta para mi sorpresa varias expresiones en su rostro, la primera de extrañeza y la segunda de sorpresa y por ultimo note que su rostro se tensaba caso tratando de evitar una sonrisa.

Ya todo había terminado, recorrí nuestro cuarto y note que todo se encontraba destrozado, para mi suerte el piano había quedado intacto.

Alice se ofreció para que Bella se quedara en su cuarto y yo me quedaría ene. Despacho de Esme. Mire a Bella antes de marcharse y ella me sonrió , muy temerosa, pero note que su mirada era aliviada , como si tuviéramos una nueva oportunidad por delante.

**Bella POV**

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, Sam se encontraba sin camisa enfrentando a Edward. Este le miraba con rabia, con un aire asesino.

Entendí toda la situación. Sam lo había dispuesto todo, el quería que Edward pensara que yo estaba con el, Tenia que evitar una pelea. Jane ya me había advertido sobre las reglas de este lugar y las consecuencias por no cumplirlas. Temí por Edward. Eche a Sam , gritándole y desahogando toda la rabia ,asco y decepción que el me causaba. Quería que se fuera lejos de mi y que no se acercara nunca mas. Camine a mi cuarto, pero Sam me cogio y me lanzo con fuerza contra una pared. El golpe fue bastante duro y sentí que muchas cosas caían sobre mi, aun así el golpe no me hizo ningún daño. Vi que Edward se abalanzaba contra Sam golpeándolo y lanzándolo contra una mesa, el cristal se rompió estallando en muchas partes de la habitación, pero Sam con agilidad se paraba y trataba de golpear a Edward. No podía soportarlo, nadie jamás le haría daño, menos frente de mi, Edward seguía siendo mi Dios y haría lo que fuera para protegerle.

-¡Déjalo!- grite lanzándome contra el. Me sorprendí como la rabia me controlaba y me arrastraba a dañarle con todas mis fuerzas, Sam gruño demostrándome que mis golpes no eran tan inofensivos. Quise arrancarle el cuello, pero el fue mas rápido, se irguió de una forma monstruosa y tomo de mi lanzándome con tanta fuerza y violencia que un pánico corrió por mi cuerpo, choque contra la chimenea. Sentí el mármol quebrarse y cayendo sobre mi. El golpe fue duro y note que me costaba recuperarme, como si el golpe me hubiese noqueado. Mi vista se nublo desorientándome. Vi a Edward, el golpeaba a Sam y este caía muy cerca mió, sentí las manos de Sam jalándome el cabello, casi arrancándome el cuero cabelludo, me atrajo hacia el y pero vista no lograba focalizarse por completo, entonces vi la mirada de Edward, sus ojos era temerarios, irradiaban algo endemoniado, como si se estuviera guiando netamente por los instintos. Salto sobre Sam y este por defenderse, me soltó de inmediato. De pronto escuche a gente entrar en nuestra habitación, ahora me sentía un poco mejor, pude notar como Edward tenia arrinconado a Sam, pero este no aflojaba su postura, seguía desafiante. De pronto Emmett con agilidad afirmaba a Edward por los hombros, evitando que el le golpeara, vi que Alice y Rose se reunían junto a mi poniéndome de pie. Todo el mundo se encontraba pendiente de lo que iba a suceder, Edward a pesar de estar tomado por los hombros gruñía y Sam no quería darse por vencido. Quería que terminara pronto, sentí que una cólera en mi corazón, casi envolviéndome para atacar, pero solo pude modular dos palabras llenas de odio.

-Maten al imbecil- pronuncie, irreconociendo mi propia voz, pero sentía tanto odio, el que quisiera dañar a Edward trastornaba mi mundo.

No me percate que dos figuras entraban a la habitación, las reconocí al instante, vestían túnicas, eran el vivo modelo de los guardaespaldas de Aro, Cayo y Marco. Entonces cada momento paso a una rapidez increíble pero de una forma tan clara que pude percibir cada segundo de la espantosa escena. Sam no controlo su furia y se arrebato contra uno de los Vulturis, este lo esquivo y jalo de el, haciéndolo arrodillarse, vi como el otro se acercaba y arrancaba su cabeza, luego fue su brazo, de una forma torturadora, pronto todo su torso se encontraba despedazado y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba espantada, recordé como su estupidez le había traído este fulminable destino, Sam se dejo llevar, supongo que se había aburrido y quería hacer algo más interesante, pero la forma de acabar con su vida fue demasiado brutal y violenta. Vi que uno de ellos se acerco a Edward, escuche prácticamente lo que le decía y agradecí la compasión que tuvieron con nosotros. Entonces uno cogio de la cabeza de Sam, esta tenia una mueca de dolor y su rostro estaba bañado en una especie de tinta negra, reconocí la ponzoña, mi estomago se revolvió. Amenazo a todos los presentes sobre una futura conducta de este modo, era claro que si alguien volvía a comportarse así, cual seria el castigo. Todos se retiraron, la escena había sido demasiado para todos. Los Vulturis se marchaban también, entonces note que uno se acercaba a mi, cada parte de mi cuerpo se encrespaba del terror, el se acerco a mi oído y me susurro algo demasiado sorpresivo.

"_Lo siento Bella, se que Jane no quería que esto acabara así, pero el chico se lo merecía, no era la primera vez que lo hacia. Controla al muchacho y quédate tranquila con Jane, yo la cuidare y a ti también"_

Reconocí la voz de inmediato, era Félix, me tomo por sorpresa, jamás había conocido esta faceta de el, pero no pude contener una especie de felicidad, trate de simularlo, pero estuve casi segura de que Edward noto como mi rostro lograba pobremente ocultar una sonrisa. Félix se alejo, sin poder ver su rostro y casi al segundo se habían marchado. Nuestro cuarto era algo indescriptible, casi todo estaba roro o quebrado. Alice decidió que era mejor que me quedara en su cuarto, yo asentí, no quería tomar ninguna decisión, todavía me encontraba un poco pasmada y asombrada por todo lo que había sucedido hace un momento. Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Alice, casi se me escapo una risita. Era bastante parecido al cuarto de una adolescente, las paredes estaban forradas de fotografías de Alice con Jasper, con su familia y modelando millones de atuendos distintos. Un gran closet casi cubría gran parte de su habitación y un set de sofás tapizados con flores adornaba el resto.

La habitación era toda la personalidad de Alice concentrada en un espacio.

Entonces ella se acerco a mí.

-Bella, quédate tranquila, nunca me gusto Sam- dijo dirigiéndome al sofá para poder sentarme. Recordé nuevamente la escena y como todo haba sucedido tan rápido y con un final tan fuerte.

-Alice, cuando estaba allá, lo único que pensaba era en como evitar que Edward saliera lastimado, cuando le vi atacarlo, sentí algo incontrolable dentro de mi, Quería matarle – le dije , reviviendo cada imagen.

-Supongo que yo actuaría de la misma forma si alguien tratara de lastimar a Jasper, no creo que soportaría la idea de que alguien le dañara- dijo y note que sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad. Como si estuviera recreando la escena en su mente.

-Creo que tengo que hablar con Edward, el me ha salvado, de nuevo- dije parándome y dirigiéndome ala puerta- Yo necesito agradecérselo- exclame desde la puerta de su cuarto volteándome para hablarle.

-Se gentil Bella, el ha sufrido demasiado durante este tiempo- hablo con amabilidad, pero demostrando que este era un tema bastante serio para ella.

Un revoltijo de emociones se formo en mi interior, pero no podía tratar de quitar este pensamiento de mi , tal vez esta era una segunda oportunidad. Le sonreí y me dirigí al despacho de Esme para encontrarme con Edward. Percibí un olor dulzor mezclado con cenizas a lo lejos. Busque de donde provenía y note el humo desde las cercanías del bosque. Me acerque y una vez allá comprendí lo que sucedía, ese fuego marcaba el fin de Sam para siempre. Le dedique un adiós y volví a mi camino tratando de olvidar la sensación de culpabilidad que me apretaba el pecho. Al fin al cabo yo había pedido que le matasen.

Camine tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos y llegue muy pronto al despacho de Esme, reconocí de inmediato el aroma de Edward, llenado mis pulmones. No me atreva a golpear y me debatí entre entrara o marcharme sin hacer nada, pero antes de tomar alguna decisión Edward abría la puerta, el también me había notado.

-Pasa- me dijo mi príncipe. Hace mucho no le escuchaba su vos, en especial dirigiéndose hacia mi. Trate de calmarme y mostrarme mas relajada frente a el. Edward caminaba por la habitación parando en el escritorio, volteándose y mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Gracias Edward- musite tímidamente. Rogando por que el me aceptara nuevamente. El cambio su postura a una un poco mas rígida. Recorrí su rostro y note que cambiaban a una penumbra.

-Yo no podía permitir que algo te pasara, te amo demasiado Bella- exclamo. Yo trataba de que sus palabras duraran mas en mi mente a través del sonido. Trataba de modulara alguna palabra pero sentía que mi cuerpo se desvanecía, caí de rodillas tapándome el rostro, comencé a sollozar y a temblar por completo. Edward se acerco y se coloco de rodillas frente a mi. Hace tanto tiempo que no le sentía tan cerca, pero volví a taparme el rostro con las manos, me sentía tan avergonzada por mentirle.

Edward me tomo las manos y las quito con suavidad de mi rostro. Sus dedos recorrieron mi cabello, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Su perfecto rostro se mostraba pasivo, me miraba con una sonrisa, suave y comprensiva.

-Te he mentido Edward- susurre suavemente, el me miro atento y tomo mis manos acariciándolas, tratando de calmarme.- el día que discutimos, yo te mentí- repetí nerviosa.

-¿Cuál de todas las cosas que me dijiste era mentira?- pregunto con la suavidad de sus aterciopelada voz.

-Todas- respondí al instante- Yo te amo Edward, te amo, mil veces te amo- hable casi escupiendo las palabras, sin pausas. Solo quería que el lo supiera. Sentí que Edward se ponía de pie y me paraba junto a el. Tomo de mi rostro con un poco mas fuerza, a los pocos segundos me vi perdida en sus labios, en su intenso amor. El cosquilleo en mi estomago cada ves se descontrolaba mas, en especial cuando su lengua se adentraba buscando la mía, una ves que la encontró la masajeo con una delicia insoportable, un infinito placer. Yo buscaba su cabello y lo recorría a través de mis manos, mientras que el me acariciaba la espalda besándome con papión, incluso un poco de desesperación. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin este placer, el era mi razón de vivir, y ya no me importaba el motivo de nuestra ruptura, solo quería que el estuviera de vuelta en mi vida. De pronto la boca de mi ángel se separo de mis labios, casi quise llorar por aquella separación.

-Bella quiero decirte la verdad, mereces saberlo- dijo Edward sentándome en sus brazos, note un cierto miedo en su mirada, no quería que el lo sintiera, ni que nada rompiera la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos. Edward me sonrió y musito solo dos palabras

"_Estoy listo"_

**BUENO ACA TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO QUE LES PARECIO, EPERO IMPACIENTE SUS COMENTARIOS. QUE LE DIRA EDWARD?….¿PASARA ALGO MAS ENTRE B&E?...LO VEREMOS EN PROXIMO**

**BESOS PASCU**


	13. Nota

**Hola:**

**Chicos les pido muchas disculpas por no haber podido actualizar…estoy en periodo de exámenes en mi universidad y la verdad que mi tiempo se encuentra un poco limitado…apenas alcanzo a escribir un poco al computador**

**Gracias…muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios…siento que lo he decepcionado por no haber actualizado tan seguido…solo que no me alcanza el tiempo…y este es mi ultimo semestre…y estoy en medio de una colección de vestuario…así que por favor un poquito de paciencia y les prometo que por lo menos dentro de esta semana tendrán unos 2 Cáp.…OK?...gracias y besitos**

**Besos**

**Pascu**


	14. Locura y analogias

**Hola muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de apoyo que me han dado por seguir con esta historia, la verdad que sin sus opiniones, a lo mejor no me darían las ganas por escribir, se que me he demorado bastante en actualizar, pero como les explique en el cap anterior, estoy en exámenes finales, por lo que me encuentro un poco ocupada, pero solo me queda una semana y salgo, por lo que estoy demasiado felizzz, hasta hora todo a resultado muy bien.**

**Bueno creo que deben estar ansiosos por leer este capitulo así que no molesto mas y les dejo que disfruten**

**Besos Pascu**

**Nota musical: Esquemas juveniles, Javiera mena**

**Capitulo 13: Locura y analogía**

**Edward POV**

Tome a Bella entre mis brazos dispuesto a confesarme con ella. Si quería seguir mi eternidad junto a ella tenia que ser completamente honesto. Empezar de cero.

-Bella te amo – dije preparándome para explicarle todo. No quería espera un segundo mas, estaba a punto de abrir mi boca, pero sentí que Bella ponía un dedo impidiéndome hablar. Ella sonreía dulcemente. Tome su dedo y lo bese.

-Edward, no me digas nada- dijo mirándome con comprensión- Por lo menos no por ahora, esta noche quiero que los dos estemos juntos sin ninguna preocupación- dijo acariciando mi cabello. Bella seguía tan hermosa y sorpresiva como siempre.

-Muy bien mi vida ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunte sintiéndome un poco mas aliviado.

-Esto- dijo tomándome del rostro y posando sus labios sobre los míos. El beso

Fue bastante dulce, pero Bella en sus caricias me trastornaba de una manera impredecible. Movió sus piernas cambiando su posición, quedando ahora cómodamente frente a mi. La bese con mas deseo que antes, su lengua debía ser uno de los músculos mas exquisitos de su existencia, se movía con suavidad, mientras yo gozaba del placer que ella me causaba. Trate de controlar la pasión, pero era inevitable, guiándome por el instinto comencé a besar su cuello, sentí su suavidad y la exquisita fragancia mezclada con el sabor de su piel, el cuerpo de mi amada de estremecía y recorría mi cabello con su manos. La aleje un poco para observarla, vi que en sus ojos se acumulaba el amor que sentía por mi.

-Te amo Edward Cullen-Beso mi frente y se apego a mi en un abraso, sentí sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda acariciándome, mientras que yo hundía mi rostro en su cabello.

-Bella, no tienes miedo de saber la verdad- le susurre al oído, preocupado por su respuesta.

-No- dije de inmediato. Segura de lo que hablaba.

-Eres increíble- le dije acariciando su cabello. Comprendiendo que mi ángel era lo mejor que me había pasado.

-Edward, no me importa ese secreto…yo hoy tuve tanto miedo- dijo acurrucándose en mi hombro, de pronto comenzó a sollozar, sentí su tristeza y recordé su rostro cuando ella decidió atacar a Sam, Bella se veía tan furiosa, llena de ira, entendí que ella quería protegerme.

-Debo reconocer que hoy me sorprendiste Bella- dije tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto quitando su delicado rostro de mis hombros y fijando sus ojos en los míos.

- Cuando atacaste a Sam, de verdad, creí que le matarías-**- **exclame sintiendo la presión en su mirada. Bella se sintió un poco avergonzada, como si hubiera sido malo verla en aquel estado.

-Fue muy extraño Edward, yo vi las intenciones de querer dañarte en Sam y algo demasiado terrible y colérico invadió mi cuerpo, me lance sin pensarlo…yo jamás había actuado de esa manera- Bella hablaba con temor, como si ella no se reconociera de esa forma tan salvaje, pero me reconforto tanto la razón por la que ella había atacado a Sam. Por mi. Al igual como yo había actuado por ella.

-Yo debería agradecerte, me salvaste la vida- hable y Bella soltó una risa. Era increíble aquel sonido, invadía toda la habitación. Era verdad que Bella me había defendido, y no sabia cuan agradecido me sentía, antes de conocerla yo era como un sujeto en estado de coma, incapaz de conectarme a una vida por delante, siendo lo único que me relacionaba con ella, mi familia, pero cuando conocí a Bella todo se torno distinto, era como si tuviera un nuevo despertar

-Entonces agradécemelo Edward- dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca, indicando la forma de agradecimiento.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- musite. Al instante me mezclaba en su boca, inundándome en el más infinito placer. Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero notaba como sus pómulos se tensaban formando una sonrisa. Me separe con suavidad de sus labios. – Amo esto- dije besando su frente- y esto- bese sus mejillas- tus profundos ojos- bese uno de sus parpados- Bella te amo por completo- dije encontrándome con su divina sonrisa.

-Eres perfecto Edward- ella se lanzo en u abrazo que atrapo mi cuerpo acomodándolo con el de ella.- siento que paso una eternidad sin sentir tu cuerpo, privándome de tus abrazos de tus besos, todo lo que eres tu- susurro a mi oído, note la suavidad de sus voz y la intensidad de sus palabras. Me invadió la curiosidad de saber lo que había hecho durante el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados, en especial aquellos días después de que se había marchado de mi casa, sabia que ella no lo había comentado con nadie y solo supe por la mente de Sam que la había conocido en Volterra.

-Bella ¿Qué hiciste cuando te fuiste de mi casa?- pregunte tratando de no recordar mucho el dolor de aquel momento. Se separo de mi hombro y se volvía a mi cara, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello. Cada caricia de ella era sentirse en el cielo.

Me contó que había permanecido junto a un árbol durante mucho tiempo, que no lograba pensar en nada ni siquiera tomar una decisión, que estaba sumergida en la tristeza y que su mente se encontraba en blanco, entendí porque Alice no había podido ver su futuro. Me relato su viaje a Volterra y su visita donde los Vulturis, me invadió un poco el pánico, en pensar que Bella se había atrevido a ir a visitarlos. Me contó sobre la reacción de Jane y la entendí perfectamente, Carlisle había vivido un tiempo con ellos y siempre me contaba sobre la fascinación que les provocaba reclutar vampiros con poderes. Note que la mirada de Bella al nombrar a su hermana era de mucha tristeza, en especial cuando me dijo que no podía verla más.

-Mi amor tranquila estoy seguro de que ustedes se podrán reunir nuevamente- dije tratando de consolarla, bese sus cabello.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no quiero ansiar demasiado ese momento, seria una triste desilusión. Igual estoy tranquila, se que Félix, el novio de Jane la cuidara, hoy me lo dijo- hablo con mas calma. Recordé al vampiro que se acerco a susurrarle algo a Bella.

-¿Eso es lo que te dijo le Vulturi?- pregunte tratando de contener la curiosidad que traía este tema. Bella lo noto y sonrió.

-Claro, me dijo que cuidaría de Jane, me pidió perdón por haber matado a Sam, pero aseguro de que el se lo merecía, que no era la primera vez que Sam cometía un error así y …me dijo que tratara de controlar tu temperamento un poco mas- dijo sonriendo con sus ultimas palabras. Esto me ofendió un poco. Yo me podía controlar completamente.

-Bella creo que yo tengo bastante autocontrol- exclame en mi defensa, poniendo una postura un poco mas seria. Ella lanzo una risita, que de inmediato debilito un poco mi postura.

-Edward eres tan orgulloso- dijo depositando un suave y cortó beso en mis labios. Yo ya había dejado toda mi postura de enojo.

Nos quedamos el resto de la noche conversando y riéndonos, me encantaba verla feliz, muchas veces se acurrucaba en mi y me besaba, yo hacia lo mismo, era increíble sentirla mi lado. La mañana siguiente apareció con mas rapidez que el resto de los días, note la gracia y velocidad con que pasaban las horas junto a mi dulce Bella.

-Creo que es mejor que te vallas a cambiar, amor- dije acariciando su cabello y aspirando todo el aroma que este soltaba al moverlo.

-No quiero, prefiero quedarme acá contigo todo el tiempo- dijo mi ángel aferrandose más a mi brazos.

-Mi amor te prometí que te diría toda la verdad, pero para ello necesito que te cambies y viajes conmigo a Roma- hable y note que Bella se soltaba un poco de mi y me dirigía una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Roma?- pregunto con curiosidad arqueando una ceja. Yo asentí y ella sorpresivamente me sonrió.- Muy bien, subiré a mi cuarto y te veré en un momento en el vestíbulo – exclamo separándose de mi cuerpo y poniéndose de pie.

-No te demores, no puedo soportar mucho tiempo sin ti- hable sonriéndole. Ella se lanzo sobre mi con rapidez y presiono sus labios con los míos y casi con la misma velocidad se marcho a prepararse. Me dirigí a la habitación de Emmet y Rose para comunicarles mi decisión. Ellos me abrían la puerta antes de que pudiera golpear, yo ya sabia que no solo estaban ellos si no que los acompañaban Alice y Jasper.

-¡Edward que feliz soy porque se lo quieras decir!- Rose se abalanzo contra mi abrazándome con fuerza. Me sorprendió esta actitud, normalmente ella era un poco arisca ante cariños o cosas por el estilo.

-¡Lo he visto Edward!...todo será espectacular, quédate tranquilo, no pasara nada malo- Alice hablaba con rapidez y entusiasmo. Mi ansiedad aumento, quería sacar el secreto de mi y saber que Bella lo recibiría de buena forma me puso muy ansioso. Pero no quería entusiasmarme, Alice también cometía errores en sus pequeñas profecías.

- Yo no quiero que sufra- exclame, pero Jasper me tocaba el hombro, obviamente surgiendo un efecto inmediato de calma en mi.

-Ella no sufrirá, he notado que las emociones de Bella son distintas a las de un principio, ella ha crecido bastante- dijo Jasper sonriente.

Mis hermanos se encontraban satisfechos, yo sabia cuanto les había afectado todos los problemas de este ultimo mes, y se encontraban aliviados de descansar por fin al deshacerse de este maldito secreto.

-Me he colado en tu cuarto y he traído un poco de ropa para que te cambies- dijo Alice con una perfecta sonrisa de satisfacción- Y por favor, una vez allá, salgan a comprarse algo, sus closet son tal para cual- hablo con cara de sabelotodo. Los chicos soltaron carcajadas y yo me reí un rato junto a ellos. Recordé lo ha gusto que me sentía junto a mis hermanos y lo feliz que era cuando compartíamos momentos, en cierto modo todos no encontrábamos libres sin amarras.

Me cambie rápido y baje al vestíbulo a encontrarme con mi ángel, inmediatamente sus ojos encontraron los míos, brillando de constante felicidad. Ella como siempre se veía radiante y me sonreía mostrándome su perfecta dentadura. Corrió a encontrarse con mis brazos y su dulce aroma me invadió, bese su cabello, olía a fresia y frutilla, una exquisita combinación.

-Te extrañe –dijo en un susurro, dándome un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, causándome miles de reacciones por dentro que trate de controlar.

-Amor no te pongas así o espantaremos ala pobre recepcionista- Bella se giro de inmediato y vio el rostro del a humana. La chica tenía una cara de molestia y ala vez de sorpresa. Lo comprendí cuando leí su mente

"_Demonios, el vampiro guapo esta con esa chica, es suyo"_

Sonreí y tome la mano de mi ángel que me miraba coquetamente, pero con un cierto aire de victoria, alo mejor pudo notar que la reacción de la recepcionista era de decepción amorosa. Casi íbamos saliendo cuando me di vuelta y mire a la humana que aun nos seguía con la mirada.

-Soy suyo y ella es mía- dije sintiéndome orgulloso de que Bella fuera aquella chica que alguna vez me ignoro y odio y que ahora me entregaba su corazón para poder amarla con libertad. La humana se sobresalto y tomo unos papeles para demostrar su atención en alguna otra cosa. Pero en su mente estaba demasiado confundida de cómo había adivinado su pensamiento.

-Eres malévolo- dijo Bella con voz de una falsa molestia, ya que no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Qué he hecho yo?- dije tratando de parecer lo mas inocente posible, reluciendo una sonrisa traviesa. Bella pestañeo con mayor rapidez y movió su cabeza como si tratara de reaccionar con algo.

-No deberías hacer eso- exclamo Bella con un poco de cara de vergüenza. No entendía a lo que se refería. Puse cara de confundido y ella lo noto, paro de caminar y se acerco a mi rostro poniéndose de puntitas y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios- Deslumbrarlas- dijo en un susurro casi desgarrador.

-¿Te deslumbro a ti?- pregunte sonriendo, tentandome por su respuesta.

-Todo el tiempo- respondió nuevamente acercándose a mi oído hablando con su deliciosa voz. Me alegre de causar ese efecto en ella, Bella no sabia que ella causaba lo mismo en mí.

- Vamos Bella- dije separándome un poco de ella acercándole a mi auto, pero ella lanzo una mirada de tristeza observando su coche.- ¿Quieres que vayamos en el tuyo?- le pregunte, yo prefería mi Volvo, pero su coche era bastante despampanante y la verdad que podría aguantar cualquier viaje si la tenia a mi lado. Note que su rostro cambiaba su semblante a uno mas alegre.

-¿De verdad?, hace tanto que no lo conduzco y lo extraño muchísimo- dijo sin soltar la sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

-Claro, pero con una sola condición- dije posando su frente contra la mía. Note que dejaba de respirar y me miraba con mucho asombro.

-La que quieras- dijo sin separarse de la poca distancia que había entre nosotros.

- Yo conduzco- dije aun sin soltar una sonrisa. Bella cambio su rostro a uno sorpresivo y un poco molesto. Se separo de mi rostro a los pocos segundos.

- Claro que no, es mi auto, yo lo conduzco- exclamo caminando hacia su auto con seguridad. La alcance enseguida.

-Bella yo conduzco de ida y tu de vuelta- hable con tal de que ella tuviera lo que quisiera. Aunque yo sabia que en el ámbito de conducción a mi me encantaba llevar las riendas, aun así confiaba en Bella y en sus habilidades. Ella me miro pensativa pero más aliviada.

- Esta bien, de igual forma podré conocer el camino- dijo mostrándose un poco molesta por no salir victoriosa. Era irresistiblemente deliciosa. Entramos al coche e inmediatamente su olor me llego e todas partes, estremeciéndome. Respire con la mayor fuerza posible, con tal de que aquel aroma me llenara el cuerpo. Bella me sonreía y tomo mi mano acariciándola. Partí el coche y nos pusimos en marcha.

**Bella POV**

Edward manejaba mi coche mientras yo contemplaba el camino. Me emocionaba viajar a Roma, nunca le había conocido y estaba muy ansiosa, jugaba con mis dedos sobre mis piernas sin poder dejarlos tranquilos, tal como una niña pequeña espera los regalos en vísperas navideñas. Trataba de enfocar este viaje en un ámbito mas serio, ya que se trataba de encontrar una respuesta aun secreto de mi vida, pero la verdad que nada podía cambiar mi humor, es que todo era demasiado feliz junto a mi amor. Edward me miraba curioso, note que una parte de el trataba de descifrar que era lo que pasaba por mi mente y la otra que el también se encontraba dichoso con mi compañía. Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo .Edward rápidamente tomo una de mis manos calmando el jugueteo que mis dedos hacían la acerco hacia el. Comenzó a depositar con una increíble suavidad besos en las yemas de mis dedos. Esto me enloqueció. Edward lograba con cada delicioso movimiento romper y quebrajar cualquier postura que yo tratara de mantener.

-Edward me estas volviendo loca- exclame en un ahogado suspiro. El me miro y mostró aquella sonrisa que me devastaba. Era increíble como pequeños roces de su boca con mis dedos lograban destabilizarme en segundos. Trate de concentrarme, "_Son solo inocentes pequeños besos Bella, solo eso"_- me dije hacia mis adentros. Pero era tan difícil concentrarse frente a una visión tan tentadora y divina como Edward.- Concéntrate… en el camino Edward- susurre casi sin poder formar una oración.

-Sabes que no pasara nada Bella- me dijo sonriéndome, pero dejaba sus exquisitas caricias. Una amargura me invadió. - ¿Te molesta lo que hice?- me pregunto cambiando su mirada a una mas preocupada. ¿Cómo me podía molestar que Edward me besara y causara en mi un gran placer?.

-Claro que no, me …encanta lo que haces- dije casi avergonzándome, jale un poco de mi cabello y lo acomode formando una cortina entre su mirada y la mía. Sabia que no me iba a sonrojar, pero Edward conocía bastante mis cambios de humor, al igual que yo con el. Sentí que el coche paraba y Edward giraba mi rostro con suavidad para encontrarme con el suyo. Sus ojos irradiaban una chispa de alegría mezclada por preocupación. Algo definitivamente le intrigaba.

-¿Entonces que sucede?, puedes confiar en mi Bella- dijo en un tono suplicante, Aun así, cuando lo veía en una perspectiva mas vulnerable, Edward se veía como un Dios griego, perfecto y celestial. Yo sabia que podía confiar en el, le amaba con todas las fuerzas, solo que a pesar de un vampiro junto a el me sentía tan humana, como si todos los deseos reprimidos y frustrados en mi adolescencia volvieran.

-Solo que…- trague y trate de organizar las ideas en mi mente-…cuando me tocas, siento muchas cosas…deseos que jamás antes había sentido- dije casi tartamudeando, sintiéndome una completa idiota. Edward me lanzo mi sonrisa favorita, deslumbrándome por completo.

-¿Qué cosas sientes?- pregunto acariciando mis mejillas, sacándome completamente de mi control. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero no quería ocultarle nada.

-Tu…veras- me costaba formar una frase-…¿Alguna ves has visto algo tan hermoso que no solo te basta con verlo, si no que quieres tocarlo, besarlo, tenerlo cerca de ti e incluso hacerlo tuyo?- pregunte, tratando de que la analogía fuera bastante clara y que mi vergüenza se ocultara. Edward me sonrió de una manera bastante seductora, volviéndome completamente loca.

-Claro que si- dijo muy seguro de si mismo. Yo me angustie mas todavía, el había conocido a alguien que provocaba esos sentimientos en el.- La tengo frente a mi- dijo besándome la comisura de mis labios. Temblé y de inmediato todos los sentimientos abrumadores desaparecieron.

-Tu… ¿me deseas?- pregunte tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo ante su respuesta. Después de todo Edward era perfecto y yo una vampiro que la única experiencia había sido un intento de violación.

-Bella eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, cuando te vi por primera vez ti olor me tenia la borde de la locura, y ahora que se que eres mía, no sabes la tentación que me provocas, con cada caricia o beso que me das, me dan unas ganas increíbles de…- titubeo alejándose de mi, tratando de controlar su respiración un poco agitada. Nunca le vi expresarse de esa forma, hizo que yo también comenzara a respirar frenéticamente, tratando de volver a encontrar el contacto que habíamos tenido.

-¿Ganas de que?...Edward- pregunte cogiendole de las manos, acariciando su piel. Sabia que nuestros cuerpos no tenían signos de vida, pero podía haber jurado que Edward necesitaba de aire para poder hablar. Yo quería que lo dijera, necesitaba que lo pronunciara. Edward busco en mis ojos la calma y cerros sus ojos. Yo no aguantaba mas, me moví del asiento y me senté sobre sus piernas en el asiento del conductor, el abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose por mi accionar, pero no me alejo. Tomo de mi cintura y la acerco mas a el y con un brazo separo mas su asiento del volante, quedando mas espacio, ahora mis piernas le abrazaban por la cintura y así el no podría escapar de mis preguntas, ni de mis caricias, ni de mi. - ¿Ganas de que?- volví a preguntarle, mas insistente tratando de encontrar su mirada. El me miro con una intensidad que jamás hubiese podido cuantificar.

-Ganas de hacerte el amor Bella- dijo sin pausa, pero con su increíble voz aterciopelad, tan seductora que me volvía loca. Deje de respirar, estaba feliz por la confesión de mi amado. Ya no podía tener vergüenza ante el. Se acerco a mi rostro con decisión y deposito un beso muy distinto a todos los que antes me había dado. Era definitivamente pasional, instintivo, revolviendo mis hormonas por completo. Tomo mi rostro y paso sus manos por mis cabellos, revolviéndolos entre sus dedos. Yo no podía más con esta sensación. Edward definitivamente quería llegar a algo más que besarme. El quería cumplir su deseo. Pose sus manos en su pecho buscando el cuello de su camisa. A su vez Edward se deshacía de mi chaqueta, dejándome solamente con mi camiseta. Besaba mis brazos, los recorría con su fría lengua llenándome de placer, Gemí y bastante fuerte, pero no podía contener las fantásticas sensaciones que el me causaba.

-Bella, mi vida…te amo tanto- susurraba entre sus caricias- Quiero hacerte mía, no puedo controlarlo- dijo besándome con fuerzas, sentía el sabor de la ponzoña como se acumulaba en sus dientes, me derretía por completo.

-Edward, quiero ser tuya- dije mirándole a los ojos con intensidad- Te amo y también te deseo tanto, solo que…- respire y nuevamente la inseguridad se poso en mi. Trate de pensar bien mis palabras, con tal de que no sonaran tan patéticas como sonaban en mi cerebro.-Yo no quiero decepcionarte- musite insegura. Edward de inmediato mostró una sonrisa amble, de empatia. Entendió completamente a lo que me refería.

-Se a lo que te refieres, yo tampoco quiero decepcionarte- dijo sin dejar de sonreírme y mirarme con dulzura, mientras su mano acariciaba mi cabello.

-Edward, no entiendo a lo que te refieres, porque es comprensible que yo, una persona sin gracias, siga siendo virgen, pero tu eres tan perfecto, podrías haber tenido a quien quisieras.- exclame con curiosidad. Sumergida aun en las caricias que me provocaba la mano de mi amado.

- Mi amor durante mi larga vida, de humano y de vampiro, jamás había deseado a alguien de esta manera, como te deseo a ti, no reconoces lo hermosa e impactante que eres, por lo tanto quiero entregarme a ti, como quiero que tu te entregues a mi- hablaba con delicia, veía en sus ojos una exquisita convicción. Estaba feliz que los dos nos viéramos en la misma situación: vírgenes y desesperados por amarnos. Me acerque a su rostro y le bese con ternura, sentí su lengua y su irresistible sabor, sus labios se movían con perfección, mezclados entre la suavidad y su volumen carnosamente fascinante.

-Te amo Edward- musite dejando un espacio entre nuestros labios.

-Yo te amo mas Bella- dijo acariciando mi cabellos. Se acerco y beso mis mejillas, luego bajo por el alrededor de mi oído, para luego bajar por mi cuello, rozo con su lengua mi clavícula subiendo lentamente de nuevo por mi cuello. Se encontró nuevamente frente a mi, su lengua lamió en una fracción de segundo sus labios, como si se estuviera preparando para probar algo, me volvía loca con cada gesto que hacia. Se acerco a mis labios intoxicándome con su aliento, todo era perfecto. Entonces como si una burbuja se rompiera al contacto del cielo, algo vibro en su pantalón. Lo mire con sorpresa, no podía ser lo que yo estaba pensando, se suponía que no debía vibrar, si no que hacer otra cosa. Edward me miro con cara de molesto, obviamente había captado lo pervertido de mi pensamiento.

-Vamos Bella, es mi celular- hablo mientras me alejaba un poco de su lado. Tome el espacio suficiente para que el cogiera el celular entre sus pantalones, pero no pude evitar sentir el roce de su mano entre mi piernas mientras buscaba el teléfono. Solté un pequeño gemido de pura excitación. Edward lo noto y me miro de una manera demasiado seductora. Me separo un poco más y saco su celular sin lograr nuevamente un nuevo contacto.

-¿Hola?- contesto el aparato tratando de apartar mi rostro curioso por escuchar. Me concentre lo mas que pude para saber quien era la vil persona que se previa a llamar la atención de mi príncipe, pero solo escuchaba pequeños murmullos, como si supieran que o quería escuchar.-Muy bien, no molestes mas, adiós- dijo Edward un poco molesto dejando el celular a un lado.

-¿Quién era?- pregunte demasiado curiosa.

- Alice, quería decirme que nos había visto y que no me propasara contigo, que nuestra primera vez debía ser mas especial.- dijo en un suspiro triste. Obviamente se sentía decepcionado, pero una parte de Alice tenía razón.

- ¿Y porque no quería que yo escuchara eso?- dije tratando de quitarme todos los deseos de quietarle la ropa en ese momento y comprenderlo mas.

-Pues, porque también me especifico lo que te hacia y como reaccionabas- hablo volviendo a sonreír, mostrándome la favorita de sus sonrisas casi me estremecí por completo con sus palabras..- ha sido bastante interesante- dijo poniendo un cabello tras mi oreja, para luego pasar su mano por mi cuello- Pero creo que tiene razón, quiero que sea perfecto para ti- me beso en los labios con una húmeda suavidad, pero para mi fu demasiado corto.

-Te amo y por siempre- susurre con dulzura, observando cuan perfecto era, el se preocupaba por mi y por la forma en como terminaríamos juntos demostrándonos nuestro amor. El me sonrió y beso mi frente, para luego atraer mi cuerpo hacia el, hundiéndonos en un abrazo- Nunca me cansare de decírtelo- hable apoyando mi cabeza en su perfecto pecho jugueteando con mis dedos en su camisa.

-Y yo jamás me cansare de escucharlo mi amor- hablo posando su mentón sobre mi cabello- Creo que es mejor que partamos Bella- susurro sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Entonces parte, porque yo no me voy a soltar de tus brazos- dije segura de mi misma. Este sin lugar a dudas era mi lugar favorito, su abrazo.

-Vamos amor, no seas difícil- dijo tratando de alejarme un poco de el, pero yo me impuse con fuerza, tal como una niña se aferra a su peluche favorito.

-No quiero alejarme de ti- dije en una forma suplicante. Edward al parecer lo comprendió porque no trato de alejarme. Acerco su asiento mas hacia el volante quedando muy apretados nuestros cuerpos. Trate de acomodarme para que el pudiera conducir bien, por lo que solté mis piernas que se encontraban cruzadas en su cintura y me senté en su regazo, tal como una madre acuna a un bebe. – Nos hubiéramos visto ridículos de la otra forma- dije soltando una risita.

-Eres increíble Bella, ahora no te sueltes de mi- dijo riendo. Lo abrace con fuerzas y mi dios encendió el motor, tomando ruta hacia nuestro destino.

**Este es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta que se estén conociendo aun más y que estén locos por amarse, bueno este me quedo un poquita mas largos que los otros, pero disfrute mucho escribirlo, espero con ansias sus opiniones. Pronto se sabrá ese condenado secreto y también sucederán cosas increíbles que los dejaran con la boca abierta, les doy una pista : ¿les suena el nombre James, Victoria o Laurent?...hahahah…ya queridos los dejo…hoy sale el nuevo trailer de Crepúsculo , la peli…estoy muy ansiosa….nos vemos**

**Chau**


	15. La Bella agonizante

**Hola, bueno acá va este nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios, este capitulo me ha quedado bastante largo, y en el se explican bastantes cosas, ha quedado súper interesante.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por todos su comentarios**

**Cualquier duda que tengan me la hacen y quiero agradecer también los mensajes que me han hecho, la verdad son muy lindos así que les mando un besote muac! **

**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en la saga de Stephanie meyer. **

**Nota musical: La vie en rose /Edith piaf.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: La Bella agonizante**

**Bella POV**

Roma, definitivamente podía decir que era mi ciudad favorita, era la mezcla perfecta entre historia y modernismo. Realmente preciosa, era tal como me la imaginaba, pero mucho mejor sabiendo de que a mi lado se encontraba la persona que amaba. El día para nuestra suerte estaba nublado, por lo que pude disfrutar de la suave llovizna que caí sobre mi rostro mezclado con el viento. Edward manejaba, mi príncipe me miraba sonriendo, mientras que yo gozaba de cada momento junto a el. Me negaba por completo a soltarme de su abrazo.

-Bella, pronto llegaremos y sabrás toda la verdad- dijo mi ángel con una mirada con amargura. Me partía el corazón verlo mal.

-Sabes que ya no me importa ese tema- le dije con tal de calmarlo. Aunque en realidad me traía mucha curiosidad. Por este nos habíamos separado.

-No me mientas, si no te importara, no estarías acá- dijo con un tono un poco mas serio. Edward tenía toda la razón.

-Pero quiero que sepas que tú me importas mas- le hable infundándole seguridad, note que su postura es más relajada.

Edward poso su mirada en el camino y yo en el paisaje. Las calles se volvieron un poco mas estrechas cuando nos adentrábamos ala ciudad. Me percate que las casas eran hermosas, de un estilo arquitectónico mas clásico, imperial. Me encontraba perdida en la arquitectura de las casa, cuando Edward paro el auto frente a una residencial de una hermosa, pero mas sencilla opulencia. Sus paredes eran de color rojo ladrillo, con hermosos ventanales de madera tallada y un ante jardín.

-Bella esta es mi casa- dijo Edward apuntando hacia la residencia que había llamado mi atención. No pude contener la sorpresa, incluso casi se me escapa un gran ¡oh!, pero lo contuve agradeciéndome por no quedar como una completa idiota.

-No sabía que tenías una casa en Roma- hable tratando de no demostrarme tan expectante y sorprendida.

-Bueno acá vive mi Carlisle, quiero que lo conozcas Bella- Edward hablo con un tono demasiado extraño para mi oído, como si ocultara tristeza, pero una gran ansiedad. Acomode mi cara en su pecho y para mi sorpresa Edward acepto mis caricias, suspirando tomo mis rostro y me beso con suavidad.

-Me encantaría conocerlo- dije una vez que el beso había terminado. El era el único Cullen que no conocía y me llamaba mucho la atención saber mas de él.

Edward se soltó de mi abrazo y me saco del auto en sus brazos como si fuera una novia, solté una risa nerviosa, pero me deje descansar en el. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió sin el menor esfuerzo, una vez adentro me sorprendió el olor. Aspire muy fuerte casi llenado todo mi pecho por aquella fragancia, era como si la conociera, me sentía en una especie de dejabu. Busque en mi mente porque se me hacia conocida aquella fragancia, pero nada llego a mi cerebro, confundiéndome un poco. Me aferre a la camisa de mi novio, y sentí como si un miedo me recorriera el cuerpo. Edward lo noto y con suavidad me deposito en un sofá que se encontraba junto a una ventana.

-Bella ¿que sucede?... ¿estas bien?- pregunto Edward con preocupación, acariciando mis mejillas. Era increíble la cantidad de preocupación que sentía por mí, eso me hizo amarlo aun más.

-Nada, estoy bien…solo que este lugar tiene un olor mi extraño, como si lo conociera, pero debo haberlo confundido- dije tratando de quitar la preocupación. Edward me miro intrigado y note como su mirada se tornaba lúgubre y oscura, tan igual como las veces que habíamos discutido en Francia. Quería quitarla de su rostro, no quería que se pusiera así. Sin pensarlo mucho le abrace trayendo su cuerpo hacia mi- Edward no estés triste…te aseguro que nada me pasa- le hable casi suplicándole, y el noto mi tono de voz, luego de unos segundos cambio su postura a una mas tranquila, se acerco y deposito un dulce y corto beso en mi cuello, casi haciéndome derretir por dentro. El me sonrió, detectando el efecto que causaba con aquellas caricias, trate de controlarme y componerme, definitivamente tenia que cambiar el tema.

-Edward y… ¿Dónde esta Carlisle?- pregunte notando que nadie nos había recibido en la puerta al llegar.

-Bueno todavía no llega, esta en el hospital- dijo con un tono un poco más cortante. Trate de no prestarle atención.-¿Quieres conocer la casa?- pregunto poniéndose de pie y cediéndome su mano. La tome sin pensarlo y asentí demasiado ansiosa par mi gusto, ya que Edward soltó una carcajada.

La primera planta era un vestíbulo bastante simple y sencillo, solo por las divinas pinturas y adornos hubiese pasado por una casa bastante normal. Las paredes eran de color beige y una alfombra de color rojo cubría el piso. Divise unas fotografías que se encontraban en una mesa junto a un equipo de música con un aspecto antiguo, cuando me acerque note que era un toca discos, recorrí con mi mirada los portarretratos, en casi la mayoría salía la familia posando y sonriendo, se notaba lo felices que era, me percate de los variados lugares en que la familia había vivido, era casi como si hubiesen recorrido el mundo.

-¡Dios mió Edward en cuantas partes has estado!- exclame demasiado sorprendida. El se acerco a mi y poso su mano sobre mi hombro sonriendo.

-Bella, llevo demasiado tiempo siendo vampiro, tuve tiempo suficiente para conocer varias partes del planeta- hablo con un tono victorioso incluso un poco arrogante, pero no tuve ni siquiera un segundo para molestarme ya que saco aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Deje de mirar como una boba las fotografías, olvidando mi deseo de tener una de mi príncipe. Me acerque al tocadiscos y comencé a investigar la colección de vinilos que se encontraba al lado del aparato. Sentí su presencia en mi espalda.-¿Quieres escuchar uno?- pregunto acariciando mi espalda.

-Me encantaría, pero hay demasiados, no sabría cual elegir- hable bastante emocionada. Me encantaban los objetos antiguos, tenían una historia, referencia de nuestro pasado. Edward me sonrió y beso mi frente con demasiada suavidad.

-Cierra los ojos- murmuro cerca de mi oído. Le mire un poco confundida- Confía en mí – susurro con su aterciopelada voz. Por supuesto que confiaría en el. Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus fríos dedos recorres mis mejillas. No importaba cuantas beses me besara o acariciara, el me estremecía por completo. Sentí que las caricias acababan y escuche el sonido del toca discos partiendo, amaba el carraspeo que producían aquellos aparatos al partir una canción. Reconocí de inmediato la melodía que invadía la habitación. "La vie en rose", Edith Piaf. Me sumergí en la voz de la cantante, imaginadome en Paris junto a Edward. Me tomo por sorpresa cuando sentí que sus manos tomaban las mías. -No abras los ojos todavía, solo déjate llevar- susurro mi príncipe guiándome un poco mas hacia el. ¡Dios estábamos bailando!, sentí un terrible pánico invadiéndome, yo era pésima en el baile, simplemente no lograba coordinarme.

-Edward…yo no se bailar- musite un poco avergonzada. Edward se rió un poco, causando mayor frustración en mí. Fruncí mis labios aun sin abrir mis ojos, evidenciando mi molestia.

-Amor disculpa, no fue mi intención reírme- hablo cerca de mi oído con su increíble seductora voz, haciéndome olvidar por completo mi enojo. Sentí una mano de él bajar por mi cintura, acercándome mas a su pecho, me apoye en el. Disfrute aquel momento, me sentía literalmente en las nubes, la música, su forma de guiarme en cada paso, definitivamente uno de los momentos más románticos de mi vida. – Te amo Bella, me cambiaste la vida- susurro en mi oído, su voz se escuchaba tan dulce como estremecedora. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y le vi observándome con intensidad, me sonrió y pude notar la cantidad de amor que se posaba en sus ojos

Y no pude aguantar la tentación de besarle. El beso fue bastante romántico, Edward me tomaba con firmeza por mi cintura rodeándome con sus brazos, sentía su respiración entrecortada y la sensación de su piel, mientras que yo entrelazaba mis manos en su perfecta y suave cabellera. Me recordó a una escena de película antigua, ya que el beso fue bastante parecido a eso.

-Edward, no me imagino nada sin ti- susurre una vez que mis labios se separaban de los suyos. El me sonrió sin soltarme de su abrazo. Sentía que mi corazón estaba tan vivo que no podía contener aquel sentimiento en mi pecho. Suspire con fuerza, denotando todo el amor que el provocaba en mi interior. Edward me observaba en silencio, sentía que su mirada me traspasaba y que veía directamente mi alma.

-No puedo ser mas feliz ahora, tu te haz convertido en todo lo que siempre desee, haz llenado mi vida vacía, desde que chocaste conmigo en aquel pasillo no he podido sacarte de mi mente, ya no existe un pasado para mi, solo un presente y un futuro junto a ti.- La voz de Edward se escuchaba tan honesta y con convicción, denotaba un increíble sentimiento hacia mi, haciendo de que todas las mariposas en mi estomago quisieran controlar mi cuerpo. Me había quedado sin palabras ante su hermosa confesión de amor, solo atine a cercar mis labios a los de el, en respuesta de que aceptaba su amor sin pedirle nada a cambio, yo también lo amaba.

-Bella ¿Quieres seguir conociendo la casa?- pregunto despegándose de mi boca, asentí sintiéndome un poco aturdida por la dulzura de sus labios. Subimos por un escalera que guiaba al segundo piso. La segunda planta se basaba básicamente en una pequeña sala de estar que lindaba con un pasillo con muchas puertas. Sus paredes al igual que el primer piso eran de color beige y el piso de madera flotante. En las paredes existía una hermosa ventana tallada que iluminaba el pasillo.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?- pregunte curiosa, ya que todas las puertas me parecían iguales. Edward me guió hasta la ultima que lindaba con la ventana.

-Después de ti- susurro en mi oído. No pude evitar temblar un poco al sentir su aliento. Abrí la puerta encontrándome con una gran sorpresa. El cuarto era bastante parecido a su habitación en Francia, pero la diferencia en que al medio se encontraba una gran cama.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto cerca de mi oído, notado mi sorpresa. Jamás hubiese pensado que el tuviera una cama en su cuarto - La verdad es que necesitábamos un espacio mas cómodo, el sofá era muy incomodo para ambos- hablo tomando mi mano, guiándome ala cama. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, amaba su actitud y cada sorpresa que me daba.

Me lance sobre la cama y sentí la suavidad de la colcha color azul, rodé en ella acurrucándome junto a Edward. El me rodeo con los brazos acercándome a su pecho. Sentía su respiración como un delicioso ritmo en mis oídos. Junto a el me sentía tan relajada, como si pudiera ser yo misma en su compañía, sin miedo a mi torpeza o inseguridades.

-Edward háblame mas de ti- dije acariciando su pecho. El me miro un poco sorprendido ante mi pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto jugando con mi pelo, enredándolo entre sus dedos.

-No lo se…cosas…mmm… ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?- pregunte con curiosidad, amaba este tipo de conversaciones, me llamaba tanto la atención saber mas de el. Quería conocerlo todo, incluso las cosas tan superficiales, de un amor platónico o algo parecido.

- La verdad, no lo se, nunca me lo he preguntado todavía ¿Cuál es la tuya?- pregunto ignorando el deseo de conocer su respuesta. Me senté y quede frente a el, quien todavía se encontraba recostado.

-Edward, no se contesta con otra pregunta… ¿Cómo no sabes cual es tu película favorita?...por ejemplo, la mía es "orgullo y prejuicio"…ves que no es tan difícil- Edward entrecerró sus ojos un poco.

-Todavía no la encuentro- dijo sonriendo al verme un poco molesta. Paso un segundo pensando pero no respondió nada, por lo que me sentí un poco estupida al molestarme por algo tan trivial.

-Bueno, entonces otra pregunta… si pudieras volver a comer algo por ultima vez ,¿Qué seria?- El puso cara de pensativo, como si tratara de recordar el sabor de la comida.

-Manzanas- musito mostrándome la sonrisa que tanto me derretía. Solté una risita, me pareció divertido que Edward encontrara irresistible algo tan simple. Me sentí un poco identificada, yo era bastante simple, como una manzana.

-Eso es…interesante- dije tratando de juntar las letras unas con otras. El me miro un poco confundido pero no me dejo de sonreír.

-¿Cuál elegirías tu?- pregunto con curiosidad. Me tomo por sorpresa que a el le interesara mi juego de preguntas. Busque en mi paladar algún recuerdo de un sabor. Entonces me sorprendí cuando mi mente recordó la sensación de una helada sustancia pasar por mi paladar, con un efecto dulzor.

-Helado de vainilla- dije sintiéndome un poco apenada de que aquel recuerdo solo formara parte de mi subconsciente. De un pasado demasiado lejano para mi. Edward sonrió y estiro sus brazos para que me acurrucara en su pecho. Los acepte sin pensarlo. Mi respiración subía y bajaba, como si en cada suspiro tratar de controlar lo bastante enamorada que me encontraba de el.

- Ahora yo te voy hacer una pregunta- dijo Edward acariciándome con un dedo mi frente.

-La que quieras- me encantaba que el se interesara en mi.

-¿Alguna vez haz intentado leer mi subconsciente?- dijo en un tono as bajo, tratando de que la pregunta no sonara tan sorpresiva. La verdad es que yo me sorprendí de igual formas.

- Si…más de una vez- respondí tratando de ocultar lo avergonzada que me sentía. Sentí como si le hubiese faltado el respeto por haber invadido su privacidad. Pero solo había tratado, porque jamás alcance a ver nada. Edward calmo sus caricias, y pareció tornarse un poco molesto. Me alarme enseguida.- ¡Pero no resulto!... ¡te lo juro, no vi nada!... ¡lo siento tanto!- de un salto ya estaba sentada, rogándole que me perdonara. Edward mostró una mirada bastante sorprendida.

-Bella…mi amor no te disculpes- dijo sentándose frente a mi, quedando de rodillas al igual que mi, sobre la cama. Yo me encontraba con la mirada baja, demasiado avergonzada. Sentí su mano en mi mentón subiéndome el rostro, encontrándome con su mirada, la cual era más dulce, sus ojos brillaban demostrándome que no lo había perdido a causa de mi estupidez.

-Me siento avergonzada- dije bajando nuevamente mi mirada, pero Edward la busco con rapidez.

-No lo estés, yo cuando te conocí trate de leer tu mente un millón de veces, me sentía frustrado cada vez que no podía, pero eso para mi parece insignificante, me encanta que tu te abras conmigo y compartas voluntariamente tus secretos, tu vida- Beso mi frente atrayéndome un poco mas hacia el. La verdad es que yo tampoco sabia por que su mente se bloqueaba hacia mi don, pero para mi no era un sufrimiento ya que adoraba los momentos en que compartíamos nuestras vidas.

- Yo no se lo que me ocurre a mi tampoco contigo Edward, es como si tu voz se perdiera en las millones de voces que llegan a mi mente y cuando trato de localizarla, no la reconozco, se distorsiona o desaparece- hable con miedo como si estuviera confesando un crimen. Edward me apretó contra su cuerpo, calmando mi miedo. ¡Dios! Que reconfortante era tenerlo entre mis brazos y que feliz me sentía junto a el.

-Tranquila, puede que a ambos se nos sea imposible conocernos de otra manera que no sea la normal- dijo reconfortándome. Sentí que la puerta de la casa se abría y aquel olor que había reconocido cuando llegue, entraba en mí nuevamente como un dejabu. El cuerpo de Edward se tenso un poco y me alejo de el.

-Ha llegado Carlisle- dijo bajándose de la cama casi al instante. Me tendió una mano para que lo acompañara. Salte del entusiasmo dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Edward soltó una sonrisa que resulto un tanto fingida para mis ojos. Sin darme cuenta me trajo hacia el y me abrazo con fuerzas, como si tuviera miedo de perderme- Te amo- susurro a mi oído. Pero no dejo que le contestara, ya que abría la puerta sacándome de la habitación y guiándome para conocer a su padre.

Llegamos ala primera planta con rapidez, una vez allá Edward se acerco a una puerta que no había notado antes. Me tomo mi mano con fuerza y empuño la otra dispuesto a golpear la puerta.

-Entra Edward- se escucho tras la puerta, antes de que Edward pudiera llamar. Mi príncipe giro la manilla y me condujo ala habitación. Era un despacho bastante parecido al de Esme, pero con un toque menos femenino. Le decoraban cuadros, que parecían muy antiguos, también habían estanterías llenas de libros, un sofá y un escritorio. Aquel cuarto parecía como la de un decano de alguna universidad prestigiosa, muy elegante y sofisticada. El aroma que me parecía conocido encontró su origen, provenía de aquél hombre que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, sentado junto aun gran escritorio color caoba, revisando papeles. Note que subió la mirada con lentitud, note que sonrió mirándonos a mi y Edward, y en aquella sonrisa había tanta amabilidad y calma. Edward apretó un poco mas mi mano y sentí una pequeña comezón mientras mis huesos rechinaban un poco. Pero aguante la molestia, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso.

-Carlisle, ella es Bella, mi novia, la he traído para que la veas- dijo Edward con un tono bastante triste. A mi sorprendió mas que utilizar el termino "veas", en ves que "conozcas". Note que el hombre de cabello rubio se levantaba sonriendo para acercarse a nosotros. Edward se soltaba de mi mano y me abrasaba con fuerza ¿Por qué estaba tan posesivo?

-Bella, estoy feliz de volver a verte- dijo quedando muy cerca de nosotros tendiéndome una mano, tratando de saludarme, pero yo me encontraba de bajo del brazo de Edward imposibilitándome saludarlo. Pero mas me llamaban la atención sus palabras.

-¿Volver a verme?- dije notando de que mi presentimiento de dejabu no era tan errado. Carlisle poso su mirad en Edward frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero sin quitar su amabilidad. Sentí que Edward se tensaba aun más y me puse nerviosa.

-Prefería que se lo dijeras tu- dijo Edward aun con voz lúgubre. Entendí que se habían comunicado a través del don de Edward. El rostro de Carlisle se ablando un poco y poso su mirada nuevamente en mi, con dulzura, como si un padre mirara a su hija, este pensamiento me hizo sentir bastante cómoda, hace mucho me había alejado de mi familia.

-No entiendo de que están hablando- exclame un tanto irritada. Edward suavizo su mano en mi hombro, liberándome de su abrazo.

-Bella, el motivo de este viaje, es esto…Carlisle es el secreto- hablo mi príncipe apesumbrado, con rostro de culpabilidad. Sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos al verlo así. Tome su mano y la bese, el me sonrió débilmente.

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes Bella- dijo Carlisle tomando de mi mano, guiándome aun silla frente al escritorio. Note que una electricidad recorrió m mano cuando nuestras palmas se tocaron y un sentimiento de admiración surgió en mi corazón. Edward se sentó junto a mi, observándome con intensidad.

Respire profundamente, sabia en el fondo de mi corazón que estaba apunto de descubrir una gran verdad de mi vida.

- Carlisle ¿Cuál es el secreto?- pregunte tratando de calmar el sube y baja de mi respiración. La postura de Edward se tenso, sentí como empuñaba sus manos, tratando de controlarse, me miro y vi como cambiaba el color de sus ojos, sentía que estaba apunto de matar algo. Carlisle me miro con pasividad, infundiéndome confianza.

- Bella ¿Recuerdas la noche que fuiste transformada?- pregunto Carlisle y note que casi de inmediato Edward se paraba de su asiento con violencia, cayendo de espaldas la silla, quebrajándose.

- No puedo soportarlo, me voy- dijo con brusquedad dirigiéndose ala puerta. Me pare lo mas rápido que pude y le cogi del brazo.

-¡No!...quédate conmigo- rogué. Vi el descontrol, de sus ojos, como si una rabia contenida de diluyera en el matiz de su mirada. En mi cuerpo nacieron unas ganas de sollozar, pero me aguante todas las ganas de lanzarme en el suelo a lamentarme como una niña.

-Lo siento, no puedo quedarme, esto es ahora entre tu y Carlisle- se safo de mi mano con rapidez, pero sin hacerme ningún daño. Edward salio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y una punzada de dolor me llego me llego directamente en el estomago dejando que cayera de rodillas en el suelo, tapándome con las manos los sollozos. No me importaba quedar en ridículo frente a Carlisle. Una mano en mi hombro me tomo levantándome, sentí que me influía tranquilidad, yo sabia que no lo conocía, pero confiaba plenamente en el. Camino conmigo nuevamente hacia el escritorio y trajo su silla junto a mi.

- Bella quédate tranquila, Edward es muy temperamental, en especial cuando se trata de ti- dijo con dulzura, me sentía tan acogida con el.

-Carlisle, ¿tu sabes algo sobre quien me transformo?- pregunte tragando saliva, ansiosa por su respuesta. Para mi agrado asintió y sentí una adrenalina con una gota de pánico recorrer mi cuerpo.- ¿Q…quien?- tartamudee nerviosa.

-Creo que tienes que verlo por ti misma- dijo tomando de mi brazo y acompañándome a un sofá de un cuerpo que se encontraba junto a un estante.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Que quieres que hagas?- dije un poco asustada, no tenia idea de lo que se pretendía.

-Tranquila, Esme me ha hablado de tu don y necesito que lo uses, concéntrate en mi voz ¿Lo puedes hacer?- pregunto acariciando mi frente, tranquilizándome. Asentí un poco mas confiada y cerré mis ojos. Como siempre ocurría me sentí invadida por millones de locutores, busque la voz de Carlisle entre ellas, me tomo muy poco tiempo encontrarla, era bastante suave y se expandió en mi cerebro. Me vi de un segundo a otro en un distinto escenario que para mi memoria lo encontraba conocido. Era una carretera, los árboles de un verde espesor lindaban con ella incrementando la humedad. Escuche la respiración de alguien muy débil, casi agonizando, la figura salía de la espesura del bosque, tanteando el terreno. Era una human, era yo antes de ser transformada. Me acerque sin miedo con aquel pasado y sentí en las entrañas el dolor de aquél momento, como si estuviera viviéndolo nuevamente. Un coche paro cerca de ella, mientras que la Bella humana caía, me acerque rápidamente hacia ella y casi copiando sus movimientos caí de rodillas junto a ella, sufriendo su mismo dolor, en especial en mi abdomen. Del auto salio un hombre y el tomo de mi pasado en sus brazos.

Escuche mis últimas palabras de humana.

"Sálvame por favor, no me dejes morir"

Sentí la puñalada en mi corazón, todo el sufrimiento de mi pasado y el deseo de seguir viviendo, quise acariciar mi rostro que estaba en los brazos del extraño. Pero me limite a observar. Sentí la frialdad de los dedos del extraño cuando acariciaba la Bella agonizante en mi frente. Me acerque mas para reconocer su rostro, quería ver quien era. Una luz milagrosa llego a su rostro haciendo brillar una parte de su piel. Le reconocí de inmediato, era Carlisle, se acerco con tristeza a mi cuello, dudando, los pulsos de la Bella humana eran cada vez menores, me estaba muriendo.

Carlisle saco los cabellos de mi rostro con suavidad, entonces sentí que con temor deposito sus dientes en mi cuello, lleve mis manos a la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna en mi cuello. De pronto sentí un olor cerca de nosotros, era otro vampiro que se acercaba con rapidez. Carlisle lo percibió. Se separaba de mi cuerpo que se contorneaba con dolor gracias a la ponzoña, lo tomo con sus brazos y lo coloco en el auto desapareciendo con rapidez. Sentí que era sacada de la escena y me transportaba a otra. Era una de las casa de Jane. Un Volvo plateado se estaciono con rapidez fuera de la residencia, era el auto de Edward, de el salieron tres personas, una de ellas era Carlisle, la otra era yo en los brazos de el, y la otra figura era Esme con rostro de preocupación. Jane salía con agilidad a recibirlos. Corrí a cercarme.

- Carlisle ¿Por qué traes a un humano en plena transformación a mi casa?- dijo Jane con una mirad bastante oscura, de evidente enojo.

-Jane, yo no puedo cuidarla, es necesario…no puedo hacerle esto a Esme- dijo angustiado. Esme se tapo el rostro entre sus sollozos.

-¡¿Por qué la salvaste?!- Jane grito. Note que la Bella agonizante se convulsionaba con fuerzas, pero me dolió aun más que mi hermana lo juzgara por mi salvación.

-Jane no puedo…te lo ruego- Carlisle le suplicaba, yo no entendía el miedo en su voz, mi hermana le miraba sorprendida un poco descontrolada- No puedo verla transformada- Carlisle hablaba perdido en la desesperación.

Jane le miraba con furia, fulminante, de repente le vi soltándome y cayendo el retorciéndose de dolor, Jane estaba dejando que su don se apoderara de ella, lo estaba torturando. Esme chillaba, tratando de ayudar a Carlisle, entonces Jane paro y se tapo el rostro avergonzada por lo que le había hecho.

-Disculpa Carlisle, no quise salirme de mi control, tu eres un viejo amigo, perdóname.- Jane musitaba ayudando a ponerlo nuevamente de pie. Esme le acariciaba y la Bella humana se encontraba en el piso gritando de dolor.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- dijo Jane con un tono más amable, fijando la vista en mi cuerpo. Aquella mirada era muy fría y desinteresada.

-Gracias Jane- dijo Esme, entendiendo de que había aceptado el trato- Hoy es su ultimo día, mañana estar lista- dijo acercándose a mi cuerpo secando mi sudor. Esme a pesar de todo era siempre tan amable y dulce.

-Jane hay un vampiro tras de ella, puedes quedarte Alaska, en mi casa, nosotros lo despistaremos hacia nuestro hogar, haya mi familia es grande y no nos hará daño y ya no será una amenaza para ustedes- Carlisle hablaba mas tranquilo, se había recuperado rápidamente del dolor que le había causado mi hermana.

-Félix se molestara- musito mi hermana mucho mas relajada, aceptándome como su responsabilidad. Carlisle le sonrió agradecido.

-Te pido que cuides su dieta y por favor no le digas nada sobre mi, estoy seguro que tratara de buscarme y no quiero que eso suceda, por lo menos no todavía.- Carlisle hablo y Jane se limito a asentir. Ella se acerco a mi cuerpo y me tomo en sus brazos, note que su rostro se ablando aun mas al verme y acaricio mi rostro con dulzura.

Abrí mis ojos demasiado conmocionada, era demasiada la información que acaba de recibir, Carlisle era quien me había transformado, el me había salvado. Siempre lo quise conocer, pero nunca pensé lo impactante y doloroso que había resultado revivirlo, eran los recuerdos de el y al fin al cabo el me había evitado por mucho tiempo, como si yo fuera una carga del que el no se quisiera hacer cargo.

Carlisle me miraba atento, esperando una reacción mía, que algo pasara.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?- pregunte tratando de romper el silencio y su mirada atenta. El se alejo un poco de mi , ocultando una mirada lúgubre.

-Por Esme- dijo con tono angustiante- Bella, no podía acercarme a ti ¿Has oído lo que sucede cuando un vampiro hombre trasforma a una mujer?- Negué con mi cabeza- Se supone que cuando un vampiro transforma a una mujer, debería quedarse con ella como su compañera, que deberían nacer sentimientos entre ellos y que serias mi compañera por la eternidad- su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, con miedo de seguir pronunciando palabras. Yo sentía como si no pudiera contener tanta información. Necesite a Edward, con toda mi alma, solo el me reconfortaba, me calmaba, el me entregaba toda mi seguridad- Yo ya había trasformado a Esme y la amaba desde antes de convertirla, no podía poner en peligro nada referente a ella, de verdad lamento tanto haberte dejado sola, pero tienes que entenderme- hablo con mas ternura, de pronto sentí como si una ola de cariño me invadiera, como si quisiera consolarlo.

-No te lamentes Carlisle, yo soy feliz gracias a ti, si tu no me hubieses trasformado jamás hubiese conocido a Edward, ni a Jane, hubiese muerto sin haber conocido el amor- Hable con pausa, mientras que Carlisle me miraba sorprendido.

-Siempre estuve preocupado por ti Bella, Jane me contaba como eras y como habías cambiado la vida de ella, fue una gran satisfacción al saber que tu y Edward se habían encontrado- Carlisle sonreía mas calmado- Pero luego tuve que decirle a mi familia la verdad de tu pasado y la conexión que tienes conmigo y Edward no podía soportarlo, el esta muerto de miedo y de celos- Recordé la imagen de mi amor, sufriendo durante todo este tiempo, inseguro y perseguido por un secreto que le hacia daño. Tenía que verle y decirle que no sentía nada mas que un terno agradecimiento pos su padre.

-Gracias Carlisle, por todo, pero ahora tengo que buscar a Edward, yo estoy loca de amor por el y el debe estar agonizando de dolor- dije parándome del sofá y dirigiéndome a la puerta. Carlisle me tomo del brazo y me acerco en un abrazo muy dulce, yo también lo abrace pensando en toda la confusión y culpabilidad que debía sentir.

-Bella es un alivio saber que te quiero como una hija más- dijo separándose de mi. Yo lo mire y le sonreí con alegría, yo también lo sentía como un padre.

* * *

**Bueno por fin se ha sabido este gran secreto, se que le di un pequeño cambio ala historia creando este mito de la forma de transformación, pero me pareció mas interesante aumentar la tensión de Edward y el porque de que el no quería que Bella supiera la verdad, el tenia miedo a perderla y que ella sintiera algo por su trasformador.**

**Bueno en el próximo Edward sabrá la respuesta de Bella y sus reacciones**

**¿Quién será quien perseguía a Bella?...**

**Bueno los dejo dejen comentarios y díganme que piensan del capitulo**

**Besos**

**pascu**


	16. Liberada

**hola a todos se que me demorado un siglo en actualizar, pero estab en un pequeño bloqueo de escritora y no sabi como continuar esta parte de la historia , desde ahora los acapitulos seran mucho mas interesantes ya que se me ocurrieron muchas ideas en este break...bueno lyeron amanecer?...yo me lolei y quede muy feliz, bueno el que quiera discutirlo no duden en enviarme un mensaje, bueno este capitulo se los dedico a todos ustedes y espro que lo disfruten, ya que yo disfrute mucho escribirlo...bueno besitos y hasta la proxima actualizacion, prometo que sera pronto ok?...no se enojen.**

**besitos Pascu**

**p/d: Esta historia esta inspirada en la saga de Stephanie Meyer crepusculo, solo la historia me pertence a mi todos su personajes osn obra de ella.**

**Nota musical: Come pick me up / Ryan adams**

Capitulo 16: Liberada

Edward POV

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que había dejado al amor de mi vida con Carlisle, yo estaba asustado, el pánico, la ira y el dolor no eran una buena mezcla en la esencia de un vampiro, pero por primera vez en mi vida no sabia que pensar. Se suponía que Carlisle al transformarla la había predestinado para el y que ella lo iba a aceptar como su amante. El solo pensar que Bella fuera de otro me carcomía de rabia por dentro. Pero Carlisle era como mi padre, el me había salvado cuando me encontraba agonizando, era mi familia y yo lo respetaba. Me la imaginaba humana, riéndose, sus mejillas sonrojarse y su aroma debía ser aun mas exquisito de lo que es ahora, desee ser yo quien la hubiese transformado, haberla conocido en aquella época y unirla a mi eternamente. Estaba demasiado confundido quería que ella supiera la verdad, porque merecía saberla, pero tenia tanto miedo de que ella me apartara de su lado, dispuesta a reclamara lo que a ella le pertenecía. Pensaba en Esme y la preocupación que debe sentir en este momento, se supone que su pareja esta enfrentando una gran tentación también.

Habría sido todo mas fácil si ella me hubiese ignorado de un principio, pero para mi era inevitable poder amarla, sentía que nuevamente me hundía en la miseria cuando escuche sonar mi celular.

-Edward, soy Emmet tienes que confiar en Bella, Esme esta acá con nosotros, ella se encuentra muy tranquila, no hagas ninguna locura, no la alejes- dijo tratando de animarme. Escuchaba la voz de Alice susurrando cosas a su oído, era claro que mi hermano no era tan sutil y amoroso para decirme esas cosas.

-Emmet por favor dile a Alice que la escucho a tu lado susurrándote cosas- escuche una risita a su lado- , te tengo que dejar, llamare pronto- dije colgando rápidamente el teléfono, no quería consejos, aunque me alivio saber que Esme se encontraba bien.

Mi mente divagaba entre sus caricias y recuerdos, pensando en lo bien que se sentía mi ser junto a ella, calmaba mis culpas y mis temores, me hacia sentir humano nuevamente, y no como un mounstro. La recordé en el auto camino acá, tan cerca de mí entregándose a mi cuerpo y a mis caricias.

La amaba con todas mis fuerzas, con demasiada locura para ser racional, tanto así que tuve que evitar salir de mi control en el despacho de Carlisle, quise hacerle daño ami padre, me sentía como un macho emparejado junto a ella y sentía que la iba a perder.

Me acerque a la cama y me hundí en la colcha rodando mi cuerpo, inhalando el aroma de su cuerpo impregnado en las sabanas, que hace poco tiempo se encontraba junto a mi. De pronto sentí que la rabia se apoderaba nuevamente de mi, recordando que ella se encontraba abajo reconociendo la verdad en sus ojos, quise destruirlo todo, no podía controlarme.

Bella POV

Ahora que sabia la verdad me costaba reorganizar mi mente, era difícil creer que Carlisle me había convertido, yo en cierto modo sentía que pertenecía a el y que el pertenecía a mi, pero era un alivio saber que no era de un modo amoroso si no de una forma de admiración y respeto, lo sentí como mi padre y que llenaba esa angustia de alejarme de Charlie sin ninguna explicación hace 10 años. Entendí a Edward y sus extraños silencios y miradas de amargura, era bastante comprensible ahora, el se encontraba dolido por esta verdad, creía que lo nuestro estaba destinado al fracaso, pero ahora que lo había encontrado no iba dejar escapara esta oportunidad de felicidad que me entregaba la vida, menos si un ser tan perfecto, leal, y hermoso como Edward me prestaba atención.

Sabia que tenia que encontrarlo y aliviarle ese dolor y esa angustia, me albergaba un sentimiento de culpa por saber que yo era la causante de su sufrimiento, y que era gratuito, si el tener culpa alguna. También la culpa se reflejaba por dañar a Esme también, quien a pesar de todo siempre había sido tan dulce y amorosa conmigo. Trate de calmar mi cuerpo y mi mente, con tal de que mi cuerpo reaccionara a buscarlo.

"Un paso a la vez Bella", me dije ami misma mientras mi mirada se posaba frente a las escaleras, la cual se alargaba mostrándose infinita frente a mi. Subí cautelosa, sin saber realmente lo que me esperaba una vez frente a el, alo mejor el sentía que lo había engañado y no quería volver a verme, este pensamiento me revolvió el estomago aun mas de angustia. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me dolió y sorprendió lo que había al interior. El cuarto estaba destrozado y abandonado. Edward no se encontraba y un revoltijo de angustia se formo en mi estomago. Cogi mi teléfono e inmediatamente disque su numero telefónico, maldije cada segundo que demoro en dar el tono del teléfono y aún mas cuando me envío a buzón de voz, ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿Acaso el no me toleraba?, era definitivo el no quería verme. Marque el numero de Alice, tratando de no darme por vencida por su amor.

-¡Bella!, Hola, quédate tranquila Edward va camino a casa, te ha dejado una nota sobre la cama- dijo con su fina voz de soprano, pero yo colgué de inmediato y me dispuse a buscar entre la desordenada cama, sentí su olor y me lo imagine recostado, apreciando la angustia de la espera mientras yo estaba con Carlisle enterándome de todo. Sobre la almohada un trozo de papel se disponía , lo tome tiritando y reconocí la refinada caligrafía de Edward.

"_**Volveré, te amo**_

_**Edward"**_

Suspire de alivio al saber que mi guerra no se encontraba completamente perdida, ahora tenia que explicarle que no sentía nada mas que respeto por Carlisle y que a el lo amaba con toda mi alma.

Recorrí con mi vista nuevamente la habitación. Poco a poco comencé a ordenarla y a limpiarla, Edward había hecho un desastre pero ami no me importaba, era obvio que se encontraba demasiado frustrado en aquel momento. Estire la colcha de la cama inhalando su deliciosa aroma que persistía en ella, de pronto ese olor se hizo mas fuerte y me percate que el había llegado y se encontraba en la casa. Me di vuelta rápidamente y me encontré con su mirada en la puerta. Sus ojos denotaban preocupación e intranquilidad, como también un conflicto en su interior.

-Perdona, déjame ayudarte a ordenar un poco- dijo tomando un bulto de ropa que se encontraba disperso en el suelo. Yo lo mire perpleja con los ojos muy abiertos, absorta por su mirada.

-Edward…yo- dije en un susurro casi inaudible, pero antes de que terminara mi frase el tapo mi boca con un dedo.

-Calla Bella, esta bien, entiendo que lo prefieras a él, se supone que se pertenecen- dijo sonriendo falsamente y con un tono evidentemente triste en su aterciopelada voz.. Yo lo mire paralizada, me di cuenta de su amargura y el sentimiento de angustia que lo albergaba. Edward se separo de mi y me dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, para recoger y poner unas cosas sobre ella. ¿Acaso el se había rendido? ¿No creía que yo le amaba?. Sentí que mi perplejidad cambiaba a una dirección completamente distinta, ahora sentía enojo y molestia por lo fácil que se había desasido de mí.

-¡¿De que hablas?!- chille escupiendo las palabras. Edward se giro de un salto encontrándose con mi mirada de enojo. Su mirada denotaba confusión y asombro. Abrió la boca para hablar pero lo hice callar de inmediato.- ¿Piensas que no te amo?- hable acercándome mas a el- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- susurre mirándole directamente a los ojos. Aprecie su mirada tan profunda que podía hundirme en ella y dormir eternamente en el. Con su mano se acerco ami rostro y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

-He sido un idiota- hablo sin soltar mi mejilla- Te amo con mi vida Bella, no puedo ni siquiera visualizar perderte, perdóname- su voz era tan suave que me estremecía con cada palabra. Sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos y me acurruque en su pecho. Edward acaricio mi espalda con suavidad jugando con sus dedos por mi columna hasta enredarse en mi cabello. Subí mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo, su rostro no demostraba miedos ni secretos, me di cuenta de que el era libre y que necesita liberarme también.

Me solté de sus brazos sin separarme de él y con mis dedos toque la comisura de sus labios.

-Cierra los ojos- dije al notar que se sobresaltaba con mi gesto. El me miro un poco extrañado pero asintió con dulzura. Tome su mano y lo guíe hasta la cama. Note que su respiración tomaba un ritmo mas agitada.

Hice que se recostara y obtuve una vista aun mas clara de lo perfecto de que el era. La camisa acomodándose en su pecho, la curvatura de sus músculos, su rostro tan ideal y perfecto. Me estremecí por dentro pensando que el era mío y de nadie mas. Me subí a la cama y me puse al lado de el apoyándome sobre uno de mis brazos. Poco a poco co mi dedos recorrí su pecho desabotonado su camisa, era una visión a mis ojos. Su respiración se fue agitando aun mas e incluso note que su cuerpo emanaba calor. Esto me hizo sonreír, ser yo quien pusiera de esta forma a un ser tan perfecto como Edward. Comencé a besar su pecho, deslizando mi lengua por su estomago, de inmediato note que el comenzaba a estremecerse. Sentí que sus brazos tomaban de mis hombros parando las caricias, subí mi mirada y me encontré con un Edward mirándome de una forma súbitamente sexual.

-Bella…¿Estas segura?- dije tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Mas segura que nunca, te amo Edward y quiero ser tuya de todas las maneras- dije tratando de no avergonzarme por mis palabras. Edward me sonrío y de inmediato note que me tomaba y se colocaba sobre mi. Sentí la dureza de su pantalón, estremeciéndome y haciendo que me hundiera en un mar de humedad. Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y darme pequeños mordiscos que hacían revolotear mi interior, con sus manos bajo por mi cintura subiendo mi camiseta. Me estremecí cuando con un pequeño mordico rompió la parte delantera de mi sujetador dejando mi pecho descubierto, con su lengua acaricio mis pechos, amamantándose, mordiendo y lamiendo. Gemí con mas fuerza, incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera entregarme por completo al placer que producían sus caricias. Sentí su lengua deslizarse y bajar por mi vientre, hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón. Edward me lanzo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y se aventuro a desabotonarlo. Me saco los pantalones con suavidad y rapidez y e arqueo besando mis piernas, pasando su lengas por mis muslos y mis pantorrillas, pronto se acerco ami entrepierna y empesga juguetear con su lengua por los bordes de mi ropa interior. Yo me sentía en la locura, preparada para que el entrara en mi, necesitándolo con urgencia.

-Me gustaría morderte aquí- dijo acariciando mi cetro, masajeándolo, haciéndome gemir su nombre con mas fuerza- Estas tan mojada, lista para mi- dijo sin parar de masajearme con su pulgar. De pronto sentí su lengua dentro de mi, vi su cabeza entre mis piernas produciéndome un placer infinito. Me lamia con suavidad, jugando con su lengua al interior de mi entrepierna, mientras que una mano acariciaba mis pechos. Sentí que mi cuerpo se comenzaba a estremecer con mayor rapidez, Edward al parecer lo noto también, porque empezó a lamerme con mayor rapidez concentrándose en mi centro, sorbiendo y besando. De pronto sentí que tocaba el cielo y que todo mi cuerpo parecía entregarse a mi amado. Sentí mas calma y mi respiración se hizo en un insistente sube y baja. Edward me beso con suavidad abajo y me lamió por última vez.

- Sabes deliciosa- dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

-Edward, hazme el amor- dije en un suspiro casi Inentendible. El me sonrío y deposito un profundo beso en mis labios que se sintió eterno en mi alma. Edward se deshizo de sus pantalones y sentí como la dureza de su longitud golpeaba mi vientre. Con sus manos separo mis piernas y se acomodo y muy pronto sentí como su miembro se introducía en mi. Edward respiraba mas fuerte y agitado, lo acerque a mi besándole los labios. Sabia que esta era una primera vez para los dos, para mi sorpresa no sentí ningún dolor, solo el infinito placer que el me producía. Edward se balanceaba sobre mi, entrando y saliendo, arqueándose de placer, susurrando mi nombre mientras hacíamos el amor. Yo enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, bajando y aferrandome a su cuerpo, mientras el me hacia de el por fin. De pronto nuestros cuerpos como una fiel coreografía se complementaron en un ritmo mas agitado, entregándonos el uno al otro. El infinito placer que el me producía solo se incremento cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Sentí como me llenaba por dentro inundándome de su esencia. Se quedo sobre mi. Susurrando mi nombre mientras su respiración poco a poco se calmaba. Yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho, deseando llorar, no de tristeza si no de una inmensa felicidad.

-Te amo Bella, por siempre- dijo Edward recobrando su aliento.

-Te amo – respondí abrasándolo con mas fuerza- eres increíble…yo jamás…he sentido algo parecido como esto- susurre sin dejar de besar su hombro.

Edward se separo levantándose sobre mi, riéndose de la forma que tanto me gusta.

-Entonces no voy a perder el tiempo mas , no aguanto por volver hacerlo- dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi besándome con pasión, estremeciéndome nuevamente, lista para una segunda ronda, liberándose junto a mi y yo perteneciéndole por siempre.

**¡¿Que les parecio?!..ojala que les haya gustado...bueno nunca habia escrito algo asi, asi que no me jusgue por favor..ojala que les haya gustado, bueno hasta el proximo cap. **

**besitos pascu**


	17. Ponzoña

**Capitulo 17: Ponzoña**

**Hola he vuelto, se que muchos se encuentran decepcionados por mi atraso, pero este capitulo me llego como una fuente inspiradora, en este capitulo la historia se defina y da para su desenlace, gracias por sus comentarios y bueno no los molesto mas para que puedan leer.**

**SUGERENCIA MUSICAL: POR FAVOR CUANDO LLGUEN ALA PARTE DE LA PEQUEÑA BUSQUE LA NANA DEL LABERINTO DEL FAUNO! DE VERADA VA HACER EL CAPITULO MUCHO MEJOR.**

**Bella POV**

Es impresionante como el destino toma tu mano y te guía a distintas partes de tu vida que nunca pensaste que llegarías. La felicidad se agolpaba en mi pecho sintiendo como la rebosante energía se filtraba por mi cuerpo, por cada vena, plantando una semilla que jamás pensé que sucedería. Mire a mi lado y ahí se encontraba Edward jugando con mi cabello mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello- "Tan perfecto"- pensé- "destinado para mi". Una sonrisa se torno en su rostro como si estuviera leyéndome el pensamiento.

- Bella, si me sigues mirando jamás me concentrare en mi libro- dijo en un murmullo.

-Lo siento- musite sonriendo- Eres una perfecta visión.

Edward dejo el libro a un lado y me atrajo mas hacia el. Beso mi sien mientras yo me apoyaba en su pecho. Era increíble la comodidad de la desnudez junto a él, recorrer con mi dedos la suave y firme piel de su pecho, jugar con el hueso que sobresalía de su cadera, la amplitud de sus hombros, todo su cuerpo en una perfecta armonía. Sin duda Edward era digno de admiración.

-Ya ha pasado un mes desde que volvimos de Roma – dijo en suspiro acariciando mi cuello- Y todavía pienso que tenerte así es una ilusión.

Alce mis ojos para mirarlo. Me percate de su amor y la satisfacción de encontrarme en sus brazos. Afuera el viento revoloteaba, en una danza alegre, pronosticando la belleza de la primavera, apenas unos destellos de sol se adentraban en el verde pasto húmedo de patio principal, acariciándolo, recordándole que en nuestro mundo existía la posibilidad del milagro, que aun no estábamos fuera del mundo.

-¿Como sabes decir justo lo que uno necesita escuchar?- pregunte acariciando su pecho. Edward rió con esa elegancia que hace que tu piel se electrifique y te traiga de vuelta de un coma, me apreté más a su pecho feliz de que la eternidad fuera junto a él.

-¿Sabes? Alice esta un poco celosa de que y no acompañe tanto tiempo, en especial porque lo paso contigo- Tome su mano que jugaba con mi calleo y bese su nudillos- Creo que esta noche me gustaría cazar junta a ella y Rosalie, una noche para chicas- Edward lanzo un largo suspiro y me beso la coronilla.

-Pensar en separarme de ti, aunque sea un solo momento, crea una sensación espantosa en mi interior, pero vale, no te puedo secuestrar aunque quisiera- me volteo y beso mis labios suavemente- solo ten cuidado- continuo el beso- No te pongas muy excesiva en la caza. Tomo mi rostro y comenzar a rozar con sus labios mis pómulos, para de nuevo apoderarse de mis labios.

¿Cómo había podido vivir toda mi vida sin el?

Esa noche Alice estaba en la gloria, saltaba y planificaba cada mapa con tal de que tuviéramos un festín y compartiéramos el tiempo juntas. Rosalie contemplaba un poco conmocionada por la energía de Alice, la verdad es que nunca dejaba de sorprender su alegría.

Una vez internadas en la montaña era muy fácil percibir los olores de los animales, la brisa que se mezclaba con las fragantes flores nocturnas, el terreno se torno un poco rocoso y desde donde estaba situada podía escuchar los gritos de triunfo de Alice sobre un venado, mientras percibía como Rosalie corría tras una pareja de gatos salvajes. Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba y se preparaba a una presa, era un aroma delicioso, dulce que aromatizaba increíblemente el ambiente. "Sangre fresca"- pensé. Corrí apresurando mi paso en dirección de aquél irresistible olor, podría ser un puma o un felino especial, a lo mejor una familia de conejos angora, pero mi respuesta se definió tan rápidamente como mis pies se posaban en la tierra húmeda. Era sangre humana, los latidos eran débiles, casi un como una canción susurrando su fin. Me pare en seco frente a la imagen, ¡Dios santo!, era una niña pequeña, no debía tener mas de 8 años, en su cuello oscilaba la herida asesina, su pulso cada vez era mas lento, me acerque pero la pequeña contenía con el ceño fruncido el dolor, era una mordida de vampiro . Cautelosa busque a su asesino, solo veía oscuridad y el murmullo de los árboles, en donde estaba no se veía el cielo, estaba uy oscuro, como si la noche y la luna no quisiera ver tal espectáculo.

-Hola pequeña- dije en un murmullo acercándola a mi regazo. La niña lanzo un grito sollozante.

-¡Quema!- dijo en un grito ahogado. La ponzoña se estaba extendiendo en su cuerpo, era claro, veía su sufrimiento.- Mamita…mamita- decía entre sus lágrimas, su cuerpo estaba completamente moreteado, una rodilla de encontraba raspada y su pelo estaba revuelto entre barro y ramas, era como si la hubiesen arrastrado violentamente a este lugar.

-Shhh…tranquila bebe- le acaricie su rostro tratando de que el dolor pasara. ¿Quién podría irrumpir tal inocencia como esta? La niña hacia pucheros y gritaba levemente. ¡Dios! ¿Podría dejar que se convirtiera?, si algo sabia que era algo prohibido tener niños pequeños vampiros. Me tense cuando sentí unos pasos, busque con desesperación entre las sombras y el pánico se formo en mi cuerpo cuando una figura que ya había visto se asomo en la penumbra.

James me miraba satisfecho frente a la escena que se desarrollaba a su vista.

-Veo que encontraste a mi chica- dijo recorriendo a pocos pasos mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?... es una niña…James…Oh Dios!- La rabia se extendía en mi corazón como una tormenta lluviosa. Tenia ganas de destrozarlo, de luchar con tal de vengar la vida de l pequeña.

- Muy fácil, veo que haz olvidado como se mata a los humanos- Soltó en una carcajada cruel que hizo q mi cuerpo se tensara aun mas. Se veía salvaje y un hilo de sangre seca colgaba de sus labios. Se acerco más a mi, yo teniendo a la niña aun en mis brazos la pose en pasto, luego que lanzara un quejido fuerte.

- No puedes conservarla- dije tratando de controlar mi respiración – Esta prohibido…los Vulturis si se enteran- pero James me cayo saltando frente a mi y haciéndome rodar en el suelo, me agite y le empuje lejos para que chocara frente a un árbol. El golpe fue tan fuerte que un montón de pájaros salieron volando entre los árboles chillando.

-Ya no eres tan débil, pero eres igual de deliciosa, veo que esta ves no hay nadie que te salve- dijo mirando hacia los alrededores- tus amigas están muy lejos jugando con unos gatos salvajes, estaba pensando que patéticas se veían, alimentándose de animales, denegando su naturaleza, son una vergüenza para la raza- camino lentamente hacia mi sin quitarme los ojos de encima- En cambio tu, mírate, tan perfecta, aun te recuerdo de humana, tus mejillas sonrojarse mientras te miraba desde la penumbra, tan fuera de este mundo, te busque tanto Isabella.

El pecho se agitaba fuertemente, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, James estaba seguramente jugando con mi mente, yo nunca lo había visto antes. Dios mi mente estaba confusa, sentí que mis piernas se aflojaban y que mi cuerpo perdía la posición de alerta. James se acerco mas a mi y tomo mi rostro entre su manos.

-¿De que estas hablando?... yo a ti no te conozco, solo te he visto unas pocas veces – dije susurrando asustada por su respuesta. El me miro y lanzo una sonrisa, que me estremeció.

- Te conozco, más de lo que te conocen los otros, conozco como querías a tu padre y como te sentías fuera de tu mundo con tus compañeros de clases, conocía el destartalado auto que tenías, como soñabas con el sol tan lejos de Phoenix, y como reías con tu amigo Jacob, tus ojos brillaban de una forma hermosa, desde el primer momento me deslumbraste, quise tener tanto de ti, estuve a punto de hacerte mía el primer momento, pensaba que tu olor era magnifico, que tu pelo se mecía igual que la brisa marina y que tu sonrisa era como mirar un ángel, estuve a punto de tenerte, cada día me decía que te iba a tener, pero era increíble como quería saber cada vez mas de ti, jamás me había resistido tanto.- James me miraba intensamente, yo sentía que cada vez me sorprendía con su palabras, no podía ser cierto. Se lamió los labios y con rapidez tomo mi boca. No supe que paso en ese momento, solo que el se apoderó de mi control propio y yo me deje llevar por sus palabras. De pronto recordé el rostro de él, su voz y el amor que me profesaba Edward, no podía hacerle esto. Le empuje con todas mis fuerzas y lo aleja de mi cuerpo.

- ¡Maldito!- exclame tratando de ponerme en defensa. James se toco los labios y me sonrío nuevamente.

-Te amo Isabella, y vas a ser mía para siempre, se que te produje cosas, tu lo sabes en tu corazón, te conozco, se que jamás traicionarías a tu vampiro, pero lo dejaras y te quedaras junto a mi- me miro directamente a mis ojos mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

- Jamás lo haría, para mi solamente eres un mounstro, jamás me conociste, yo nunca te hubiese querido.

- ¿Eso crees que soy?- pregunto lanzándome una chispa de rabia en sus ojos. Asentí y el volvió a mirar a la pequeña que contenía el llanto en un rincón.- Entonces ve como un mounstro actúa - Se acerco tan rápido a la niña que no lo pude detener. La lanzo contra un tronco y la niña comenzó a convulsionar locamente. – Es toda tuya, apuesto que no tienes el valor de acabar con su vida- Entonces desapareció en la penumbra.

La niña se contorsionaba agitadamente, corrí a su lado y la tome en mis brazos. ¿Donde estaba Alice y Rosalie?, todo había pasado tan rápido que era difícil que mi lejanía las hubiese preocupado. La pequeña aun vivía, luchaba contra el dolor y trataba de ser fuerte, sabia que había dos formas o destruirla poco a poco y tomar el resto de sangre que quedaba en su sistema y así no verla convertirse, matarla yo. Lo otro era sacarle la ponzoña como el veneno de de una serpiente, pero note que su cuerpo ya estaba calmando poco a pocos los dolores, la chica de había haber estado así ya varios días. El veneno ya era muy fuerte

Nunca había bebido sangre humana y menos pensé que mi primera vez iba a ser de una inocencia tan pura.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- dije acariciándola, sacándole sus cabellos sudados del rostro. La pequeña lloro y descanso u rostro en mi pecho.

- Marie- dijo en murmullos sollozante. Rogué a Dios por su perdón y trate de que mi alma se preparara para lo que iba hacer.

-Marie, tranquila- le acaricie el rostro- ¿Te gustan las canciones Marie?- pregunte acunándola aun mas en mis brazos. La pequeña asintió levemente. Comencé a tatarearle una canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeña, hablaba sobre la inocencia y los sueños y como la brisa de verano traía buenas noticias al más desamparado. Entonces apoye su cabeza en mi hombro y seguí acariciando su cabello.

-Eres… un ángel- murmuro suspirando. Mi mundo dio vueltas, me sentía mal quería a alguien a mi lado, quería que la pequeña viviera, que riera con sus padres, que fuera a la escuela, conociera el amor, se casara, que tuviera bebes y nietos y que su vida fuera larga y plena y que no tuviera este final.

La aparte más a mi lado. Tomo su cabello y lo aparte de su cuello exponiendo la herida que le había provocado James. Lance mi última plegaria y pose mis labios en la herida. El contacto fue potente, la pequeña lanzo un quejido, pero se entrego a mi, como entendiendo que su fin se acercaba y que yo en realidad no quería dañarla. El sabor fue extraño, pero era la amargura de la muerte con la dulzura de la inocencia. No trague, si no que escupí cada gota que succionaba al piso, yo no era digna de algo tan puro. Mi mano acaricio su cabello mientras la vida se le iba poco a poco de su cuerpo, quedaba muy poco y abrí mi mente para capturar el ultimo aliento, el ultimo recuerdo de su inconciencia, de su subconsciente

La pequeña saltaba junto a su perro, reía al abrir sus regalos de navidad, admiraba como su padre la tomaba en brazos y la hacia saltar en el aire, percibía el amor que sentía al esperar que su madre le contara su cuento cada noche, tenia un hermano pequeño, apenas un bebe y ella cada vez que podía subía a verlo y mirarlo, los cantos de sus amigos en la escuela y la risa de ella revoloteaba cada vez que se subía en un columpio.

-¡Mas alto papa!... ¡mas alto!- gritaba cuando se balanceaba en el columpio.

Miles de recuerdo pasaban por mi mente descifrando que su vida pasaba por delante de mis ojos. Un segundo más tarde la pequeña estaba muerta en mis brazos, su cuerpo estaba helado y flojo. Un cuerpo sin vida, el primer cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos.

La tome en mis brazos y corrí, sentí que Alice y Rosalie me habían percibido y se acercaban rápidamente, me apresure mas, con la pequeña aun en mis brazos tambaleándose bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Llegue ala ciudad en poco tiempo y supe que habían perdido mi rastro. Mi celular vibraba como loco, pero lo ignore quería llevar a la pequeña a su hogar, lo había visto en sus recuerdos, sabia donde quedaba. Su casa estaba oscura y recordé como era la habitación de la pequeña y donde quedaba, Su ventana estaba abierta y su madre se encontraba en una mecedora durmiendo, esperando a que volviera. Pise sigilosamente y abrí su cama y la abrigue, limpie sus heridas con un trozo de camisa, saque las ramas de su cabello y se lo ordene. Le acaricie la mejilla y tome un trozo de papel que se encontraba cerca con un crayón de color. Escribí tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

_Hola, encontré a la pequeña Marie en el bosque, estaba muy herida, me contó donde vivía y su nombre y como deseaba volver a estar en su casa, durante el camino murió en mis brazos, no he querido despertarla, porque no sabia como explicarle…pero quiero que sepa que jamás en mi vida había sufrido tanto, ella es un pequeño ángel y esta descansando. Es por eso que ahora esta descansando en su cama y en su hogar. La crueldad del mundo es muy grande y la vida es muy corta para soportar tanto dolores, pero quiero que sepa que la pequeña Marie los amaba y amaba a su hermano pequeño, mientras su vida se alejaba cada vez mas de este mundo me lo comunico y estoy segura que ella desea que ustedes sigan adelante y ellas los acompañarla en las alturas. Pero le prometo que su muerte no será en vano y me vengare, vengare a la pequeña Marie y destruiré al infeliz que cargo con la pura inocencia de su vida. No me he atrevido a mirarla a la cara, porque no pude salvarla, pero el maldito vera sus ojos, mis ojos y los ojos de Marie al dar su último aliento._

_Bella_

Mire a mi alrededor y bese en la frente a la pequeña, rogué a Dios que le diera calma y paz a su madre que aferraba un cuento. Al lado de la cama había una foto de la pequeña sonriendo mientras se balanceaba en el columpio, la tome y salte de la ventana. Esta noche mí vida había cambiado, ahora tenia un propósito y James sufriría, tanto como lo hizo Marie y todas sus victimas.

**BUUENO QUE LES PARECIO?...DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, HE REVELADO MUCHAS COSAS Y TODAVIA QUEDAN DEMASIADAS, AHORA ANO CON TODA LA PILA PARA ESCRIBIR HACI QUE YA NO ME DEMORARE MAS, LO PROETO , SI INCLUSO YA TENGO PENSADO EL FINAL, BUENO MUCHOS BESITOS Y RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, NO CUESTA NADA.**

**LOS QUIERO!**

**PASCU**


	18. Direcciones

**Feliz año nuevo!!!!**

**He vuelto al fin. Se que todos me odian pero les ruego que no. No hay excusas solo disfrutar de mis vacaciones. Bueno espero que les guste. Todo ya esta llegando al final, así que aguanten que se viene lo mejor.**

**Beso Pascu**

**Capítulo 18 : Direcciones**

Edward POV.

Una semana había pasado.

Bella se mostraba pensativa, silenciosa casi inerte. Estaba preocupado. Nunca en todo el tiempo en que habíamos estado juntos la había visto de esa forma. Estaba decidida, con un solo objetivo. Comprendí que tenia naturaleza de cazadora.

No podía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero si sabia que estaba sufriendo. Bella era fuerte, pero también era inocente, su personalidad no era de violencia y estaba seguro de todo esto la estaba cambiando poco a poco. Su mirada brillante y dulce ahora era taciturna y lúgubre.

Aquella noche cuando sucedió el accidente con James. Maldito vampiro. La vi descontrolada, estaba desesperada y me di cuenta de cuanto dolor él le había provocado. Me contó que el la había estado persiguiendo y que estaba obsesionado con ella. Me dijo que la había besado y casi por un solo segundo perdí todo sentido de cordura. Ese sentimiento posesivo en que yo solo la marcaba como mía, pero luego la vi tan destrozada y tan indignada por la violencia y la crueldad que me dieron ganas de destruirlo.

Rastreamos a James cerca de Francia y gracias a Alice podíamos descubrir leves pistas por donde se encontraba. Pero era muy difícil encontrarlo, en un cruce de caminos su rastro se dividió en dos. James no estaba solo. Emmett y Rosalie siguieron uno. Mientras que Alice y Jasper se dirigieron a donde los Vulturis a informar a Jane. Durante todo ese camino Bella seguía en silencio.

Sentía que algo en mi se quebraba cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Era desesperación por no poder hacer nada a cambio de controlar lo que sucedía dentro de ella. Solo tenia la promesa de ayudarla.

- Será mejor que paremos – dije al llegar al borde un riachuelo. La noche estaba brillante y la luna estaba encima de nosotros. Bella freno y se sacudió unas ramitas que colgaban en su cabello. Vi una mirada de reproche - Tenemos que alimentarnos Bella.

- Bien – se acerco al riachuelo y se mojo el rostro. El cabello lo tenia alborotado y la ropa un poco sucia. Al igual que yo llevábamos muchos días rastreando a James. No necesitaba descansar, pero Bella era distinta y también quería tener un tiempo con ella.

- ¿Buscamos algo que cazar? He sentido unos ciervos cerca de las montañas.

- No gracias – respondió.

- Bella , hemos viajado una semana, no comimos hace días. Tú lo necesitas.

- Lo que necesito es encontrarlo – se levanto y se quedó mirando el cielo – Cada minuto que pasamos nos demoramos más en encontrarlo.

-¿Y que vas a sacar cuando lo encuentres? Vas a estar débil y yo también.

- Entonces ve a cazar tú, te esperare acá . Tu no tienes que porque estar débil.

-Estas siendo una terca y lo sabes.

- ¿Quieres cazar? – me miro con los ojos brillando y también enrabiada. – Entonces vamos a cazar pero déjame tranquila después de eso.

Se dio vuelta y corrió hacia las montañas. Era rápida después de todo. Entendía su rabia, la estaba reteniendo, pero no iba a dejar que todo esto la arruinara. Corrí y entre los árboles la alcance. La tome del brazo, pero ella me empujo. Su cabello revuelto parecía una llama. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y su pecho subía y bajaba. Se deslizaba ágilmente entre los árboles. Si quería alejarme estaba equivocada.

- ¡Suéltame! – grito cuando la alcance nuevamente. Caí sobre ella y vi toda la desesperación en sus ojos. Como sus ojos tan profundos parecían tragarse a cualquiera que la mirara. Sus brazos me empujaban y yo también comenzaba a encresparme. Quería que entendiera, quería consolarla.

- Es que no entiendes Bella – la tome su rostro con mis manos – Quiero ayudarte, quiero…

Pero toda palabra quedo callada cuando Bella me beso. De pronto ya no existía nada que no fuera ella. No era un beso Sueve, era un beso desesperado. Su pecho vibro y sentí como su cuerpo se entregaba y se envolvía en la suavidad de sus labios. Bella se aferro a mi cuerpo podía sentir su aroma tan floral mezclase con el aroma de la tierra húmeda y el pasto. Escuche de pronto que cada cosa podía tener mas sentido. Escuche los grillos y cuando abrí los ojos vi a la Bella que había perdido hace una semana.

- Hola – me dijo con su suave y voz.

- Hola – con una mano le aparte un mechón de su cabello. – Había extrañado tu rostro.

- Lo siento – dijo en susurro – Tu no tienes a culpa

- Esta bien amor – le bese la frente y vi como ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

- ¿Seria demasiado extraño si te pidiera que me besaras otra vez? – pregunto. No necesitaba respuesta porque en seguida mi boca se poso sobre la suya. Esta vez fue mas lento pero en cada caricia fue me sentí pleno. Bella era liviana y pequeña, su cuerpo se enrosco a mí como un nudo y de pronto vi que su dedos se enroscaban en mi camisa. Nunca había sido seducido, nunca antes había caído rendido, pero mi corazón cayó por ella. Así de fácil, con un solo suspiro y con una sola mirada habría muerto y matado por ella. Y habría hecho lo que pudiera por haber visto sus ojos brillar de una forma tan pura y serena como lo hacia ahora.

-Te amo Edward – dijo a mi oído .

Sus labios se fundieron nuevamente a los míos en un profundo y desesperado beso. Contra el suelo abrasada ami le saque la camiseta, su cuerpo parecía un arco a medida que depositaba besos en sus abdomen, en sus pechos en todo su cuerpo. El placer era inmenso y profundo. Cada caricia era recibida con un gemido con un suspiro. El placer de escucharla era como una lanza en mis sistema nervioso y es era lo que mas esperaba porque estar con ella , estar juntos era lo que me hacia sentir vivo. Era devolverle la humanidad a nuestra inhumana forma de ser. Y eso era mucho más de lo que lo había esperado y era mucho mas de lo que sentía que debía merecer.

Afuera de nuestra burbuja podría escuchar como las piedras resonaban cuando el agua del riachuelo chocaba con ellas. Los grillos y los búhos hacían de la noche su día. La brisa se movía entre juncos y hierba. Mientras que los árboles podían quedarse como espectadores de la noche clara y brillante.

Muchas cosas podían pasar. Pero solo podía verla a ella sonriendo y suspirando.

- Te necesito – Las palabras latieron dentro de mi como si el propio ritmo, de mi propio ser. Con Bella aferrada a mi cuerpo, no podía yo desbocar mas alegría, mas necesidad y mas pasión por ella.

Sus manos eran suaves y acariciaban mi pecho, cada inocente caricia revolucionaba dentro de mí y me lanzaba como una espiral. Necesidades de darle el placer, amor y calma.

De un momento a otro ya le control se perdió por completo y ya mis manos sacaban tocaban con desesperación necesitaba tenerla a ella y necesitaba que ella me tuviera a mi. Con desenfrenado arranque sus pantalones y fundí su cuerpo con el mío.

Bella grito y durante todo un interludio tan apasionante y deslumbrante ella fue vulnerable. Sintió como su cuerpo vibraba debajo de el, un cuerpo tan delicado y hermoso dispuesto explorar. Un deseo de poseerla de conquistarla se apodero y cada vez el ritmo se hizo mas raído y posesivo. Bella murmuraba cosas, escucho sus suspiros y los brazos apretados a mis hombros. Su esencia inundo cada sentido y medio loco sentí cuando el cuerpo de lla se relajaba tras el clímax. Ya todo daba vueltas cuando ella grito nuevamente mi nombre y yo me perdía en ella.

Bella POV

Había olvidado como era sentir su cuerpo , el bosque daba vueltas en mi cabeza y el viento rozaba nuestros cuerpo. Edward descansaba la cabeza entre mis pechos abrazado a mí. Mis piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas. Podría haberme quedado así toda la vida.

Lo había extrañado tanto, durante todo este tiempo perdida en un lado oscuro, había olvidado lo cálido. Lo agradable que era sentirse amada y querida. Que Edward movía mi mundo y yo movía el de él.

- Creo que he cazado justo lo que quería – dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Creo que me cazaste cuando me caí de bruces el primer día que te vi

- Fue un gran día- dijo bromeando. – Eres tan hermosa, recuerdo como tus ojos y tu aroma me atrajo de inmediato…me volvía loco.

- ¿Volvía?... ¿Ya no te vuelvo loco? Estoy un poco ofendida. – le dije y fingí ofenderme.

Edward subió un poco más y quedo a la altura de mi rostro. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros y su sonrisa se volvía más torcida y seductora.

- Todos los días me vuelves loco – dijo a mi oído – Pero ahora debo agregar que me vuelven loco tus sonrisas – me beso los labios- Tu cuerpo, es tan delicado y suave. A veces me da miedo que te quiebres – dijo acariciando con su mano mi muslo.- Me vuelven loco tus miradas con eso ojos tan profundos. Me pierdo en ellos Bella.

¿Cómo sabia decir tantas palabras? ¿Cómo no podía estar yo enamorada de alguien como él?.

- Te amo Bella – susurro mirándome a los ojos. Su boca me beso suavemente y su cuerpo se quedo pegado al mío.

- Yo también te amo – respondí – Estas despeinado – dije acomodándole el cabello con mis dedos.

- Tu también estas despeinada, tienes el cabello lleno de pasto.- me estudio un rato y me sonrío tan calidamente que sentí que el corazón me volvía a latir - ¿Quieres ir a bañarte?

No le respondí.

Con un movimiento rápido y una carcajada salí corriendo en dirección al lago. El viento rozo con mi cuerpo. Allí desnuda corriendo entre los árboles y la naturaleza deje que todo se borrar, las preocupaciones, el futuro y todo lo que me aproblemada se quedó atrás. En ese momento solo estaba Edward y yo. Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen. La vida no podía ser mas perfecta.

Salte al agua y deje que mi cuerpo flotara.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me dio vuelta. Nuevamente sus labios me devoraron. Entre sus besos me decía palabras calidas y cuanto me amaba. Nunca en mi existencia había entendido la clase de amor que te lleva a la locura. La clase de pasión que te hace entregarte al otro. Ese tipo de unión que existe entre dos almas, que las conlleva a estar juntos incluso cuando están separados. Sabia que no había existido vida ni muerte hasta que sus ojos dorados me habían visto.

Cuando el beso termino Edward me miraba profundamente, sus ojos se hundieron en mí. Me miraba estudiándome y de pronto salieron de él palabras que nunca en mi vida había escuchado.

Unas palabras que nunca en mi vida me había gustado tanto escuchar.

- Bella toda mi vida te esperado – Sus ojos me contemplaron profundamente y por solo un instante pude percibir incertidumbre y temor. Me tomo el rostro y con sus dedos acaricio mi mandíbula y mis labios. – Y he esperado demasiado por ti, no quiero dejarte ir…te amo y tu sabes en la época que nací y siento que te mereces algo…quiero casarme contigo.

Se quedo en silencio. Y toda mi vida humana paso por mis ojos tan nebulosos y distantes. Pensé en que haría la Bella humana. Era una adolescente, todavía lo parecía, lo más seguro es que hubiese salido arrancando. Pero ya no lo era ni Edward tampoco. ¿Qué haces cuando tienes al amor de tu vida?

- Entonces… ¿Te vas a casar conmigo? – dijo pasando un dedo por mis cuello y bajándolo por la espalda.

Baje mi mirada y disfrute el momento. Incluso me mordí la mejilla para tratar de disimular una sonrisa. Edward poso sus manos en mis caderas y sentí su mirada.

-¿Bella?

- Si

Me tomo en brazos y me alzo con fuerza. Me sentía tan feliz, jamás hubiese pensado que un compromiso significara tanto en la vida de uno . Edward siempre seria mío.

El celular de ambos comenzó a sonar y rápidamente Edward salió del agua y contesto.

De inmediato supe que era Alice. Su voz se escuchaba alegre. Lejos de todo lo que había pasado la existencia se volvía plan por unos instantes.

Entonces el rostro de Edward cambio su rostro. Rápidamente Salí del agua. Su rostro y su facciones se mostraron cambiantes y la vos de Alice sonaba agitada desde el teléfono.

- Nos vemos allá – dijo y luego colgó.

- ¿Edward? – pregunte. Sabía que era algo malo.

- Bella, Alice tuvo una premonición…

- ¿James?

- Se dirige a Forks

**Bueno que les ha parecido…espero subir muy pronto.**

**Dejen comentarios!!!! Besitos !!!**

**Pascu**


End file.
